Sua Sponte
by FirefighterMatt
Summary: A former Army Ranger and firefighter finds himself in a Private Military Company to get paid some good money only to wind up being halfway around the world from home when the zombie apocalypse starts. Now he and his team mates must fight to survive, but are they just delaying the inevitable?
1. Foreward

**Foreword**

The story of "_Sua Sponte_" is not a final draft and is subject to change and revision.

The story "Sua Sponte" was made because of inspiration from another story motivated me to write. The story that inspired me is called "Last Alarm" here on and the writer firemanjim is a good writer, you should check out his story first before reading mine as it will run more smoothly if you do.

Here I will explain how these two stories are connected.

Now where Jim's story is about him joining a Private security Company after a long career as a Firefighter/Paramedic in Texas. He does this due to many factors that can lead a 40 year old man to join a mens club of military vets from various Special Operations units.

Jim was glad he joined the PMC as he found a new sense of belonging. With him becoming best friends with a former SAS member, Andrew. He is now able to do something he regretted not doing long ago, he wish to be a US Navy SEAL since high school.

Now excited for what action and new experiences lay ahead for him Jim was on his way to his first mission to Africa. Two teams named BLUE Team and GREEN Team were to protect pipeline workers from local tribesman. Both teams were lead by two friends, former DELTA force Captains, and owners of the PMC Jim is employed in, John Ross Wallace and Chris Adkins.

* * *

On their way to Africa they had to make an emergency landing in Tokonosu city, Japan to get some repairs. What happened in the early morning hours is that a pandemic of never before seen proportions hit all over the world. The 16 men of GREEN and BLUE Teams then fight to survive this pandemic which seems to have come from some sci-fi film.

As they fight their way to possible safety circumstance made J.R. give the order for everyone to split up to go to the American Embassy in Tokyo.

And that is where our stories split.

In the net few hours of chaos Jim gets lost and runs into the cast from the "_Highschool of the Dead_". His inner fireman kicks in and he looks after them throughout the outbreak. That is how "_Last Alarm_" is set up, and that is very vague information I know but I want y'all to read it to know everything instead of me spoiling everything.

* * *

In "_Sua Sponte_" we start off where Jim left off with the teams in chapter 35 where excerpts from the chapter are put in to introduce BLUE and GREEN Teams as well as Echo and Foxtrot platoons of Bravo Company, 37th Infantry Regiment, 3rd Infantry Division of the Japanese Ground Self Defense Force. Whose characters are based off of the anime "_PATLABOR_"

Its a story of survival in what would be the worst disaster to fall on mankind, and on an individual level its a story of moral conflict. Can Matt be a glimmer of light in a very dark world, or is that just hopeful dreaming? Can he be able to protect his brothers in arms while living with the tough decisions he will have to take?

My main character is a loose representation of me. I am a volunteer firefighter, however I am not currently or formerly a veteran of the US Army. Nor would I ever claim to be one, stolen valor is something only sick people would do.

I have never claimed to be anything I have not earned.

* * *

I do have permission from Jim to use portions of his story in mine as this is a **collaboration** of stories made to show two different experiences in the setting of "_Highschool of the Dead_". I do ask him for advice and info on how the story should progress since it is his characters and plot being used.

Now since it is a collaboration I am fashioning the story for people who have read "_Last Alarm_" to jump into the story since they will know everything that is going on. I am also making it so that anyone who has not read "_Last Alarm"_ can make sense out of everything that is happening.

On a final note I have little experience writing, especially writing long chapters for a story. So I would appreciate any criticism, comments, and reviews as to how I can improve. No one ever got better by assuming they are doing good so please send them reviews so I can improve the story for y'all.

I hope you guys enjoy "_Sua Sponte_".

-Matt


	2. Chapter 1: Sua Sponte

**Chapter 1 **

**Sua Sponte**

_"of their own accord"_

_-Motto of the U. S. Army 75th Ranger Regiment_

* * *

The United States Army 75th Ranger Regiment is universally known as the American military's premier light infantry force. The Rangers themselves trace their lineage all the way back to the year 1751 during the French and Indian War during the early days of the American colonies.

Commanding the newly formed unit "Rogers Rangers", was Major Robert Rogers, who to this day is still regarded as the "Father of American SpecWar" and is credited with establishing the "28 rules of rangering," which is still given to new Ranger recruits upon graduation from *RASP.

*RASP (Ranger assessment and selection program)

Due to the highly successful exploits of "Roger's Ranger's" almost every American conflict afterwards had "Ranger-type" units among their ranks, although most of these units were "Ranger's" in name only and were not true "commando units" per say.

However, during World War Two US Army Major General Lucian Truscott submitted a paper to General George Marshall that an American unit be made, "along the lines of the British Commandos", and thus, the beginnings of the modern-day Ranger unit was born.

Since June of 1942 when the first Ranger Battalion was formed US Army Rangers have served in every American conflict with distinction from the beaches of Normandy, to the mountains of Korea, to the jungles of Vietnam.

Despite their success, Ranger units were activated and deactivated to the needs of the Army, however after Vietnam war, the US Army decided that it needed an elite, rapidly deployable light infantry force in its arsenal permanently, and to meet this need General Creighton Abrams created the 1st Battalion on January 31st 1974.

Due to the success of the men of the 1st battalion, eight months later the Second Ranger Battalion was formed, with the 3rd Battalion created in 1984 and the 75th Ranger Regiment being formed afterwards in 1986. This now gave the regiment formal lineage and paved the way for the modern Ranger Regiment we know today that has now permanently established its place in the world of Special Operations.

Some of the exploits of the modern day Rangers was made known from the book and movie "Black Hawk Down" where Bravo Company 2nd Battalion was engaged in a joint mission with elements from the U.S. Army's SOFD Detachment, commonly referred to as "Delta Force", along with aircraft and crews from the U.S. Air Force's elite 160th SOAR Detachment, and a team of four SEALs from SEAL TEAM Six to capture a pair of lieutenants working under the authority of local warlord Mohamed Farah Adid.

The mission gained notoriety when the mission itself was compromised by the subsequent firefight in which two U.S. Blackhawk helicopters were downed by enemy fire along with heavy casualties sustained by members of both Ranger and DELTA elements in the ensuing fight to save the crews trapped in the wreckage of the two downed UH-60 Blackhawk from certain death.

The Regiment's missions to this day include, direct action, special reconnaissance, airfield seizures, airborne and air assault operations, combat search and rescue, personnel recovery, hostage rescue, and counter terrorism operations.

Each battalion rotates on a ready status where, if called, the battalion must mobilize and ready to deploy anywhere in the world within 18 hours of notification. This gives the US Army the fast reaction force it needs during any crisis that they may need a whole battalion of elite airborne troops to bring in the pain on some unlucky foe.

Due to this, Rangers are seen as the world's most elite light infantry force. Whether it be by parachute, helicopter, or on foot, "Rangers lead the way!"

* * *

**Time: Z-Day Morning**

**Location: Tokonosu International Airport, Hangar #7, "B" Wing**

**Name: Matthew Collins**

**Age:22**

**D.O.B: May 22, 1990**

**Nationality: United States of America**

**Eye color: Blue**

**Ethnicity: Caucasian **

**Hair: "high and tight" haircut, brown **

**Facial Hair: None**

**Blood Type: O+**

**Current occupation: Laidlaw Security International - Private Contractor (Blue Team)**

**Former occupation: US Army 2nd Battalion 75th Ranger Regiment, volunteer firefighter**

* * *

"Crap!" I heard one of the guys on GREEN Team, a former civilian firefighter hired by the company last year named Jim exclaim loudly, as the rest of us chuckled at the man's frustration, all of us knowing exactly what it was that was bothering Jim.

And the reason for Jim's frustration and our laughter was all due to the news given Jim by the leader of GREEN Team of there not being any coffee available, all due to the paranoia of the Japanese Airport Security, who were so freaked out about a bunch of "mercenaries" being present on their soil, that we were pretty much cut off from the rest of the world, as it were.

Not that we had any choice in the matter, but after one of the engines on our plane caught fire and forced us to declare a mayday, there was little choice but for us but to land on this man-made island airport, although with the way Jim was carrying on about not being able to get his coffee fix, I'm pretty sure he would have been happier if we had all just crashed into the sea.

I had to admit, the news of no coffee or food being delivered to our current location made me disappointed too because if there had been any chow delivered, I wouldn't have minded a bite to eat and maybe grab myself a cup of java myself.

But since there was none to be had, I decided to doze off and get as much sleep as I can, as I ignored Jim's grumblings and rolled over on the pallet I was laying on.

Just as I was just about to shut my eyes I heard one of the other guys on my team, a former SAS trooper named Andrew, offer Jim some Nescafé he had stashed away, which made me instinctively wanna puke at the memory of my having drunk that nasty stuff once when the other guys on BLUE Team replaced my coffee with it back in Nevada.

That crap was awful and I spit it out immediately after I took a swallow of it as the guys on BLUE and GREEN Team laughed their asses off at my disgust.

Andy for some reason however, absolutely loved that shit, and so when he offered to give Jim some of his personal stash of Nescafe, I chuckled at the offer, knowing without a doubt that Jim was going to refuse it.

"Uh…no thanks buddy, better save that for later." Jim said as I cracked up.

Of all the guys employed by Laidlaw, Jim was the only guy that wasn't former Military having joined the private security company we both worked for, Laidlaw Security International.

* * *

When I first heard the story behind GREEN Team's new medic, I was extremely surprised to find out that a private security company owned by former "DELTA" operators had hired a former civilian firefighter/ paramedic into a private security company, and especially one as old as Jim, who just happened to be in his forties.

And while I didn't mean that in a bad way, my experience had always been that most men Jim's age would have been retired from firefighting or Military service, and so when I found out about Jim's lack of combat experience, I was more than al little apprehensive about his abilities at first.

But after working alongside the man, I had to admit, he was a tough guy to be doing something like this after having served so many years in the fire department, and he earned my respect quickly.

Not that he really looked or acted all that decrepit in the first place, the guy looked more like he was in his late thirties, with no wrinkles to reveal his true age, along with some grey in his hair.

And man, the guy was HUGE, with a build like an NFL linebacker, and the fact that he could handle himself with every training scenario that was thrown at him really helped with his ability to fit in with us.

And after a while, as far as I was concerned, I knew that I could trust him to patch me up as much as I would have any Ranger medic back during my days with the Battalion.

* * *

My assistant team leader and former SAS member Andrew made up one of two foreigners on the team, with the rest of us being from the United States. He has always seemed to be a troubled man to me, like there was something he kept hidden from the rest of us. He always kept to himself and always seemed to be cold and direct towards everyone on BLUE and GREEN team.

Until Jim came along that is.

After Jim joined Laidlaw they Andrew didn't like the idea of some firefighting "hero" wanting to be a mercenary. Maybe he thought Jim didn't know what he was getting himself into and was just pissed that some civilian wanted to play mercenary not thinking that we all have to depend on him with our lives. Andrew drove Jim in the dirt and treated him like some new recruit to the marine corps. And what changed Andrews opinion of Jim was that he took it all and never quit.

After that they were close friends. I was glad Andrew has someone he can talk to, it seems to have made him less isolated and pissed off than he was before.

Don't get me wrong though, Andrew is the second-in-command of my team and he had earned my respect as a great warrior and leader, but he could be a real asshole, and I had to agree with Jim, his taste in coffee was shitty and I would have preferred the instant coffee from an MRE any day over his Nescafe.

Being the only former Ranger in BLUE and GREEN team could be lonely though, although in many ways the guys did remind me of the friends I left back in the Regiment.

The guys in my old ranger Regiment were some pretty amazing individuals that I had had the pleasure and honor to both work for, and with. I made some strong bonds with some outstanding guys who I still keep in contact with regularly to see how they are doing.

Every once in a while when I'm with the guys at Laidlaw training or relaxing I can't help but remember both the good and bad times I had as a Ranger.

* * *

It always made me miss the days back in the Regiment with ***"Three Charlie"**. Every Ranger platoon is a separate family, they train, eat, sleep and fight together as a team.

In the Ranger Regiment the platoon was the smallest element that could operate independently from the rest of the Regiment. That meant that most of the time we trained as a platoon to get our basics down before we train at the Company, Battalion, or Regimental level.

***Three Charlie (Third Platoon Charlie Company)**

I still chuckle when I remember the days I thought RASP was the hardest challenge in the world. The Ranger cadre would always tell us the same thing during any physically challenging test. "If you think this is hard, the PT will get more tough in your battalion! You will be doing this as your warm up! "

And they were right.

We would think that the twelve-mile ruck marches in fifty pounds of gear was hard. In battalion we would do the same amount of miles in three times that weight in gear.

We were sore, hungry, sleep deprived zombies, training day after day, week after week, but despite the agony I endured, I had to admit a part of me will always be grateful for RASP for turning me into who I am today.

RASP showed me that I could push myself farther than I thought I could physically and mentally.

But it's still hell, and I know that I and each and every man in there had to keep asking himself. Why? Why were we going through this? Is this even worth it? Why do I keep going?

Truth was I could just quit anytime I wanted to, and if I hadn't passed RASP my army career wasn't over.

One thing is true about the Army, they will sort you wherever they need people and there was always some infantry unit somewhere I could have been sent to.

Sometimes when all hope leaves you though, you will find an inner strength that will be there in your time of need and your true character will show, and it was during a moment such as that when I wanted to give up the most is when I remembered why I volunteered for the Rangers in the first place.

I wanted to fight those that have wronged us and have killed innocent people, I wanted to fight people that I believed were evil in what they did.

I wanted to show them true fury.

* * *

I made my reason long ago to why I wanted to be a Ranger, and nothing was going to stop me, I was ready and willing to do anything and everything I had to do to earn that tan beret and scroll.

I wanted a life of service, I wanted to help others, but more importantly I believed that to do that I needed to become a warrior, to become strong, confident, and independent and I wanted to be with the best that I could possibly be.

And the fact that the Rangers are some of the most bad ass guys in the world didn't hurt either.

RASP never got easier, but toward the final weeks we finally learned the fun stuff and I forgot all about the pain coursing throughout my body.

From shooting techniques with the M4 carbine and the M9 pistol, to different methods of breaching doors, the PT never stopped or slowed down through all of that either.

And through it all the cadre would still remind us as we would run or do more pushups. "The PT is gonna get harder once you're in battalion."

The next four years of my life in the Army were spent either on deployment or training for deployment in the fast paced life of an Army Ranger.

By then I had changed dramatically from when I first came through "Boot", I had even learned to tolerate my fear of heights by jumping from planes constantly in training, which was something that I didn't think even Ranger training was capable of.

Being a Ranger had made me strong and confident, and I felt like I could take on anything, or anyone, in the world.

I was happy. I was the warrior I strived to be, and more.

Once my four years were up I decided to leave my life as a Ranger and return home to do something else. By that time, I felt that I wanted to protect people in a different way, other than using a rifle.

And so once I arrived Stateside I joined my local fire department as a volunteer while working odd jobs with my uncle in roofing or helping a friend in a moving company.

After 6 months of volunteering, I decided that I loved the job of helping others. It is a job I can go home to and feel good knowing I do a good thing. I wanted to work as a firefighter full-time, and so I signed up for EMT school to get my certification, and once I did that I figured I could be a part time firefighter and start getting paid to do what I love until a full-time slot opened.

At least that was the plan anyway.

Unfortunately, after September 11th the lines of people trying to get into the Fire Service had swelled to the point that finding a full-time slot was near impossible and my dreams of being a career firefighter vanished almost as quickly as my funds did.

* * *

Fortunately for me however, an old friend from my time as a Ranger had heard about my plight and had then called and asked if I was interested in a sweet gig which would help me out of my current dilemma.

My friend told me that a new private security company was looking for anyone with a special operations background, and he wasn't kidding when he said "anyone" either.

Needless to say it was too good to pass up, so I immediately put in my application. A job where I can still put my skills to work protecting people, wear what I want, use custom equipment I get to choose, not to mention the best part of good money.

I decided to put the firefighting plan on hold.

I still wanted to be a fireman, but at the time I just figured that I could make some money to save up working with Laidlaw doing something that I could still be proud of and using skills I had already attained as a Ranger.

And since most Fire Departments test all the way to age 35, I figured I still had time to test out for the Fire Service later and so off to Nevada I went, not realizing the hell I was to experience later.

* * *

And that's how I ended up in this hanger in Japan with a great group of guys I look up to, wanting to prove myself all over again for a third time, feeling like a kid all over again, excited at not knowing what the job would bring.

Looking back, I do feel accomplished in life, yet I felt as if it was all a dream and I was starting all over again.

Compared to their fifteen-plus year careers in the military to my four, I'm sure the rest of the guys on BLUE and GREEN Team looked at me like I probably didn't know what I was doing, being the youngest guy in Laidlaw.

"_But I assure you, I can, thank you very much_." I thought to myself as I sat down on a pallet in my OD tee shirt and khaki pants and OD ball cap with a matching shemagh wrapped around my neck to keep the sun or cold off my head and neck.

I am a little disappointed that I can't get my equipment out to check it one last time before I would go to sleep. Being this is my first op with the company I wanted to be sure everything was neat and organized. It's a habit from my days back in battalion and it's the fourth stanza in the ranger creed.

"_Gallantly I will show the world that I'm a specially selected and well trained soldier. My courtesy to superior officers, neatness of dress, and care of equipment shall set the example for others to follow_."

I'll have to settle for a mental checklist instead.

* * *

All of my gear was in preparation for a contract in Africa so I planned accordingly, making it as light as I can so I won't tire in the heat quickly. I also packed my breachers kit even though the guys busted my balls for bringing it. They insisted that there was gonna be no doors to knock open in the African wilderness. I stuck to my personal philosophy and brought it along because it's better to have and not need, than to need and not have.

First things first is my primary weapon. A BCM made M-4 carbine with a coat of tan paint. Almost exactly similar to the M-4s from back in my day as a ranger except BCM made their carbines with an extended gas system. That meant it would give the gun less recoil and therefore I can stay on target more easily.

I also had it tweaked a little like how everyone else does in the Private Security Company world. For starters I had the standard barrel switched out for a 16" heavy barrel to give the weapon more balance and to help with sustained full auto fire, which really would help in "break contact" drills. The optic I have on the top rail is a EOTech Holographic hybrid sight. It is a EOTech holographic sight paired with a X3 magnification sight so I can transition from close to medium range targets easily by flipping over the X3 sight.

I then got a vertical for-grip which also stores extra batteries for my flashlight mounted to the front of the fore grip. On the right rail I mounted a military DBAL and IR illumination system, something that will help me "own the night".

With a one-point sling attached to the butt of the weapon so I can drop it to my side and perform any other task with both hands free.

* * *

Moving on to my sidearm I brought with me on this mission is a M9 Baretta pistol. Back in Battalion we used and also frequently trained with the M9 sidearm so I wanted something I am used to using.

I know what people say about a pistol chambered in 9mm, and to those I tell them what my cadre back at RASP told us ranger trainees. "Some people may prefer a .40 or .45 caliber round, but if you shoot accurately and in the right spot then they **will** go down. And you have fifteen rounds to do so." Which I had strapped tightly to my right thigh in a BLACKHAWK Serpa holster. On my left side I carried a double magazine pouch on my belt to hold extra mags for my sidearm.

* * *

My combat vest, a TYR Tactical PICO assaulters plate carrier in multicam, carried twelve 30 round magazines across the front bottom of the vest. Along with a small medical pouch on the right side and a dump pouch on the left that I can toss my empty magazines in once I start shooting so I can have them separate from the full mags. The dump pouch also helps me with keeping my limited magazines so I can fill them up with ammo when I can. On the left side of the chest on top of the magazines I had a Leatherneck SF combat knife secured in its sheath secured horizontally. To top it all off I had a Texas state flag patch secured to the front of my vest by velcro.

Hey Texans gotta represent, were very proud of where were from and ain't afraid to show some pride.

Unlike some of the other guys, I chose to go with Protection over speed. I put some SAPPI plates in my vest. If I expect to go in a job getting shot at I at least want some sort of protection.

* * *

We all each carried three or four bags depending on our role in the team, my job was the breacher, if anyone needed a door opened without the use of explosives then I was the guy to do it. I was also usually selected as the point man so I would sometimes hand off my tools to one of the guys so he may bust the door open to allow me to move in first.

In my main bag I have 10 MRE's which took up almost half of the space in the pack by themselves. I also have extra batteries for my optic and flashlight, two extra sets of clothes, a camelback hydration system in the right side pocket, six extra Magazines for my carbine, three extra magazines for my pistol, with 2 boxes of 5.56 and 9mm ammo each. I also carried some survival supplies in case things went south and I had to be self-sufficient for a while.

In my Dynamic Entry backpack I had anything we would need for forcible entry short of explosives. I have a Halagan forcible entry tool, something me and Jim know from our firefighting days. It's a tool synonymous with firefighting as it is the ultimate forcible entry tool that can open just about any house or commercial door there is. Also in the pack is a "Thundermaul" tool that was an axe with a hammer paired on opposite ends of the head. Finally, I have bolt cutters for any locks or chains that may be an obstacle.

* * *

I looked around the hanger to assess my surroundings once more before I doze off for some much needed sleep. Sweeping my head left to right, I observed all of BLUE and GREEN teams chatting or asleep while the Japanese mechanics did their thing. Either working on the plane, talking around the water cooler and shooting an icy glance our way. I'm sure they are even talking about us when they go on break.

I didn't blame them one bit for being nervous about a whole team of bulked up American warriors sitting in the same hanger as them. They probably don't see that every day. Not to mention that every and any stereotype of Americans in Japan may not be the most positive outlook one can have.

As I turned to my right I almost jumped when I looked into the cops face of contempt for being assigned to guard us. I couldn't blame him though; we must have been an inconvenience to him as much as the plane breaking was an inconvenience to us.

Even though he was there to keep an eye on us I felt safe with him standing over us. If something would happen I'm sure he will take care of it. As far as I was concerned I am here to relax before my first mission in my new job.

Although my first trip to Japan is not the dream trip I have imagined it to be I still want to visit later when I have the time and money.

* * *

Assured that we were gonna be fine, I sat down with my back resting on the wall behind me, hung my head, and shut my eyes to sleep.

Only to be suddenly and violently awakened by a piercing scream from outside the hangar.

* * *

**Location: Northeast quadrant of Tokonosu**

**Time: Afternoon**

**Z-Day plus 3**

* * *

"So now were all in some room full of ***OPFOR** staring each other down, weapons up and ready to fire. We were so close there was no way anyone was gonna miss a shot. It was a classic Mexican standoff, last man standing sorta thing. Until lo and behold one of the guys in my platoon, Jackson, comes walking around the corner with his pants down around his ankles not noticing our plight and says. 'Hey guys you got any TP, I used all of mine already.' We all laughed our asses off forgetting that we were supposed to be 'killing' each other."

***OPFOR (opposition force)**

I cracked up at retelling the story of a training cycle I have done back at the ***NTC** at Fort Irwin. It made the nine bearded guys sitting around me roar in laughter. As soon as our laughter died we ate what food we had in silence, each man reflecting on the past few days. One story was enough to help forget our current nightmare, even if for a moment.

***(National Training Center)**

It was bittersweet to recall memories of the past with friends who, probably like us, are fighting for their very lives. The stories at least made us feel more at home in the abandoned, ransacked grocery store that has burn marks along the front from a fire across the street that completely gutted the home that formerly occupied the lot.

The storytelling helped get our minds off of our current situation.

* * *

In the military and emergency services there **will **be traumatic scenarios that you will experience, and there is no way to prepare yourself for it. Some may look at gruesome pictures or hear stories of some violent stuff to try to get used to it.

But in the end its never the same as actually seeing it, actually being there.

In my experience once a person is exposed to something traumatic for the first time they must find their own way to deal with it themselves. Not saying that they have to be isolated to handle it. But they must find their own unique way to handle it themselves, and it might as well be to just talk about it with someone. Each of us as individuals handle stress differently, and so we must find what gives us our resolve to keep going.

With a bunch of military vets, we all have seen some nasty things in our service, but that is all nothing compared to these last few days. Our training and experience has helped us survive this far. But losing two guys and burning through ammo quickly made the current situation seem bleak at the least. These past few days have really put us to the test. Physically, mentally, and emotionally.

* * *

The fact that the whole world looked as if it went to hell didn't help things either. Every time there was a working TV we would be glued to the screen to see if there were any updates of the how the US was doing in this crisis. We all hoped things would get better, maybe the military has things handled, or at least contained.

Instead we would see footage of People fleeing New York City or some other major city. Soldiers fighting from makeshift roadblocks desperately fighting the hordes of infected peoples lurching at them, seemingly endless in numbers. When it would show a map of the continental US it would have almost all the major cities highlighted in red. New York, Washington DC, Boston, Los Angeles, Chicago, Seattle, and many others. It was shocking to see it hit all of those large population centers at once.

But to me personally I would always look at my home state, Texas, to see how my family and friends would be. Every time the map showed Houston, San Antonio, Austin, Dallas and Fort Worth as currently infected. Fort Worth. Right by my home city. A stone's throw away from my family and friends I left behind fighting for their lives while I am half a world away.

I would gladly switch spots to be back home protecting those I love. But this is reality, I'm over here and I can't do a f_ckin thing to change that.

* * *

So since I am here in Japan I chose to stay with these guys that I have known as friends and have become family these past few days. We are all resting from the three days of constant movement except for the three guys pulling security to make sure nothing would sneak up on us.

"I'm gonna go check my gear Chris." I turned to my team leader, Chris Adkins as I got up to go to my gear stored across the wall behind us.

Chris nodded in response.

I always check my gear and ensure everything is in working order if I have nothing else to do. It's a habit from the Regiment and fire department. "Always stay busy" I was told while as a rookie firefighter.

"I'll go with ya if you don't mind dude." Ben, BLUE Teams medic, got up and stretched as I started walking to my backpack and weapon.

"Sure thing Ben." I smiled and nodded to him, glad to have a friend nearby.

* * *

Ben is the second youngest member in Laidlaw with me beating him by 7 years. He has a stereotypical California surfer attitude to go with the look of golden hair, tanned skin, and a solid build. He was more laid back and calm about things than most, he just seemed to go with the flow no matter what happened. And with Ben and I being the youngest guys they paired us up together.

In the military no matter which branch you will be paired with someone else as "battle buddies", "wingmen", or whatever other phrase used to call it. It's to keep accountability of each other, so that if one goes somewhere the other will go with him to watch his back.

In the firefighting world it is synonymous with the phrase, "two in, two out." Which means you enter the burning structure with your buddy and you leave with your buddy. Even if you forgot a tool outside you can't tell him to stay put and that you'll be back quickly. Because while he is waiting he can get trapped from collapse, get lost, or have any other disaster that can befall an individual on a fire scene.

When I first came to Laidlaw, Ben and I became quick friends and is my best friend in the company. Our youthfulness and love of one-line smart ass remarks made us a great pair. Others did not think of it as so great as we can be a constant pain to some of the other guys who are the targets of many jokes or pranks courtesy of Ben and me.

* * *

Ben and I sat down and started going through our packs first, taking inventory of what little we now have left. On the first day of this 'zombie apocalypse' I had 660 rounds of 5.56 in my magazines along with 100 rounds in boxes. I have burned through most of my ammo and now I have a handful of magazines left.

"How much you got left?" Ben asked as he saw me taking my magazines out. I pulled the rounds of one mag that felt to be half full so I can have a count of my rounds.

"I got four full mags with another having twelve rounds." I paused to do the math in my head. "Which comes out to one hundred thirty-two rounds left for my M4."

As for my sidearm I have never had to use it so thankfully I still have all the 145 bullets left for it if I really needed to use it.

"What about you Ben? You need any from me?" I offered him as he shuffled through his mags also. I stuffed my magazines in my plate carrier and grabbed my carbine to check the under barrel light and sights to see if I needed to change the batteries.

"Nah dude, I'm good. Got 3 full mags left. And most of my Glock's ammo." Ben sighed and rubbed his eyes to keep away the sleepiness temporarily.

I changed out the batteries for my EOTech hybrid sight which seemed to be low from constant use. I then grabbed my M9 from the thigh holster still attached to me and made sure it was loaded and ready to go, with the safety on of course.

Satisfied that all of my gear was in check I put everything back where it belonged. I placed all the empty mags in my main bag along with my remaining MRE's, extra batteries, and survival equipment. I grabbed the set of extra clothes I had and moved into the restroom to change into the new set and placed the dirty pair in the pack. I'll worry about it later. Dirty clothes are far down the list of priorities as far as I was concerned.

* * *

I got back up and started heading to the back of the store. "Hey Ben, I'm heading up to check on Marcus, wanna come along?" Marcus is the sniper on BLUE team and was set up on the roof scanning the area for any threats as we all laid low in the abandoned store to rest some rest.

"No, guy, I'll catch some shut eye, holler if you need me." Ben shot back as he sat up against his pack and nodded off to sleep almost immediately. I didn't blame him, the last time we really slept well was at the airport on day one of this shit storm.

I walked to the back entrance and opened the door slowly so as to be quiet. Not because I want to be sneaky against the infected, but I did not want to not scare Bobby.

Bobby is BLUE Teams heavy weapons expert which means he can handle a M60 medium machine gun better than most.

Bobby is one of the largest guys I have ever seen, let alone know. He is a pure wall of muscle who is only beat by J.R. by a few inches in height and about 30 pounds. His only weakness is his big heart which almost got him killed once already when he tried to help a kid who was unknowingly Infected until she almost bit Bobby. Being such good friends that we all are we still give him shit for that.

As big as he is it is actually easy to scare the guy. As much as it would be funny this is not the place nor the time to do pranks on anyone.

"Hey, Bobby, you there?" I called out to him quietly as I moved outside to the short alleyway with the rear entrance of businesses lining each side. Seeing Bobby and his large frame to my right I scooted over to him.

"Anything interesting?" I asked him out of boredom.

Bobby turned his head back at me. "Nope, nothin. Some of 'them' shuffled by so I've been catching up on my hand to hand." I nodded at his answer while looking at the three corpses nearby, evidence of his work.

"Sounds good man. I'm heading up to Marcus, you got my six?" I asked him as I crouched and moved to the ladder that led to the roof. The ladder was a metal frame ladder attached to the wall so I was sure that it was sturdy enough to hold me.

I was more concerned about some infected jerk coming around the corner and turning me into lunch. Knowing my luck that is exactly what would happen.

Bobby simply nodded his head affirmative to my request and shouldered his M-60 to cover my movement. I climbed the ladder without any problems and jumped onto the rooftop.

* * *

J.R. chose a good building to use for us to rest in today. It had a commanding view of the surrounding area of homes and stores by sitting on top of a hill. This gave Marcus, BLUE Teams sniper, a good line of sight five city blocks out from where we were.

I spotted Marcus to my left on the side of the roof laying prone with his equipment and M24 sniper rifle by his side, scanning the surrounding area with his binoculars. He was so focused on what he was doing it seemed he is the ultimate spotter, as if he is gonna catch everything and anything that will come in his sight and that nothing could escape his gaze.

"Anything to report Marcus?" I inquired as he looked back at me quickly then returned to what he was doing before checking the streets and rooftops surrounding us.

"Some assholes shuffling around, nothing really important. It has been dead quiet today." He placed the binoculars in front of him on the edge and moved to the front side of the building. I followed him to watch what he was doing, slightly interested in the sniper's actions.

I shadowed his movements as he leaned over the edge and then signaled to J.R. who was below guarding the front entrance. Marcus used hand signals to relay that five infected were down the street he was just watching.

J.R. gave a thumbs up to show that he got it and continued to watch the street in front of our building.

* * *

As far as leaders go, J.R. is one of the best I have had the honor to see, let alone work for. He is **the** example of what a leader should be. He is a great problem solver who cares deeply about his guys. The most obvious trait anyone can see with J.R. is his large physique which is intimidating to most, but once you start talking to him it is evident that he lives his life to one motto.

The mission, the men, then me.

Since day one it was evident that I was lucky to stumble into a job with such a great boss. He won't tell us to do anything he isn't willing to do himself. J.R. leads by example and will go to great lengths to make sure his guys are in good shape before he relaxes himself.

Hence why he wanted to take the first shift to guard the store while the rest of us have some R&amp;R inside.

* * *

The reason I came up here to talk to Marcus was because he has proven to be someone that I can talk to. Usually when people see a sniper they think of a cold killer personality. They think that a sniper is some sort of lone wolf who does not get along with others.

Marcus is far from that in my mind because, like a true sniper, he has made it clear the he watches over his team mates in BLUE Team both on and off the job. I guess having two kids would do that to a man.

My opinion of him goes back to my first day in Laidlaw when I was meeting my team members in BLUE Team. When I got to Marcus he grasped my hand to shake it and with a big smile said to me. "If you have any questions about anything don't be afraid to ask me, okay?" Ever since then his genuine offer has held true and I talk to him about anything now.

Now on day three of the Outbreak his smile is long gone but his offer has stood so I might as well tell him what has been bothering me since three days ago.

"Hey Marcus, I wanted to tell you something that has been bothering me lat-"

* * *

Before I can continue we all immediately perked our heads toward the abrupt sound of intense gunfire erupting in the distance off to the right of the building.

* * *

These past few days have had us hear many things. Moans of infected, roaring of flames burning away unopposed, screams of helpless victims and sirens. Many sirens filled the streets of Tokonosu as Japans emergency services responded all over the city to the numerous and mounting emergency calls this Outbreak has caused. I'm sure every single resource was used to mitigate damage and help citizens, but it must have been in vain as cops armed with revolvers and firefighter unable to defend themselves must have been overrun quickly. Only to be replaced with the moan of the Infected surging on in their unsatisfied hunger.

But gunshots that sounded like a full blown battle was happening only a few blocks away? That was different, and hopefully meant help or reinforcements.

* * *

J.R., founder of Laidlaw and commander of all teams, immediately raised his M4 with a M203 under barrel grenade launcher toward the source of the fire. JR looked up at us from his position and without missing a beat barked. "Marcus I need you to see where is that coming from and who it is. They are attracting all the infected in the area! When you know, get inside and get ready to move. Matt Get down from there and gear up!"

"On it boss!" I smartly responded as I bounded to the ladder, jumped onto it and slid down it hitting the ground with a dull thud as my boots hit the hard pavement.

"Whats goin on Matt?" Bobby asked as I saw him aiming his M60 down the alley toward the sound of the firefight.

"Don't know guy, you gotta wait for Marcus, he is trying to see what it is while the rest of us are gearing up." I told him as I jogged to the entrance not wanting to run and tire myself out before we even started moving.

I slammed the door open and turned to my right to where my gear was. I heard the familiar clack of weapons loading and being checked as I went over to my gear. I donned my vest, making sure it fit firmly against my body so I can be comfortable wearing it for the next few hours.

I grasped my M4 and dropped the sling around my head and right arm, securing the gun to my right side. I loaded a full magazine and hit the bolt catch to slam a round in the chamber. I was satisfied to hear the "CLACK" of a 5.56 bullet being chambered into the barrel and moved on to check my sidearm.

I equipped my M9, flipped the safety off and slid the slide back halfway to check if a bullet was chambered. Seeing one in the barrel, I let go of the slide and placed the pistol in its thigh holster.

Then I donned my Erbelstock main pack. Not surprised to find it significantly lighter due to the last few days' adventures. I continued to secure the straps as JR, who was already armed and ready because he was pulling guard duty, came inside and started briefing us.

"OK guys it looks like we have someone in contact. We don't know if they are friendly or not. Marcus is determining where and who they are. With that amount of gunfire, I'm sure it's not just a bunch of cops. So that may mean they are JSDF, or if we're lucky some US forces, and if we can establish contact with them so we can get help and get out of this city."

I was done donning all my gear before he finished his quick briefing along with everyone else in the room. We all looked at J.R. with determination in our eyes at the chance of getting out of the city and maybe to somewhere safe. After a couple seconds pass the back door slams open as Marcus, with Danny following, barges his way into the room and walks up to J.R. to report his findings.

"J.R. they are definitely Japanese Defense Force, looks to be about two platoons in contact with multiple infected on their heels." Marcus started with a look of distress written on his face. "They are five blocks to our east moving straight towards us through the streets. They are in trouble if we don't help them boss."

* * *

J.R. stood there taking in the information, thinking up a plan to help these guys no doubt. "If they are heading straight at us it looks to be their lucky day." He grinned at the thought of how the JSDF troops will come right to us. Making things a lot simpler than if we had to chase after them.

J.R. then looked at my team leader, and Laidlaw co-founder, Chris Adkins and started giving orders. "Chris, I want you to take BLUE team and occupy the building across the street from us and get on the rooftop. I will take GREEN team and be on top of this building and if those guys keep coming like Marcus reported we will help them if we can. Got it guys?"

His question was followed by a chorus of, "Yes sir!" As the soldiers in all of us came out with a renewed determination to save our brothers in arms. Even though we don't know a single person among them they are still soldiers and as such have earned the right to be called "brother" or "sister."

Chris then started toward the back door while calling out, "BLUE team let's go! Matt, you're on point!" He stopped at the door waiting for the rest of the team to stack up behind him and for me to go in front.

"Rangers lead the way Chris." I said as a little joke as I moved to the door taking my spot. As the breacher I always lead the way into a building.

* * *

Stacked behind me is Ben since we are paired together. Since I am the point man I have to worry about getting shot being the first going through a door, I also have to make sure our only medic is good enough to take care of anyone else who may get injured.

Behind him is Bobby, ready to lay some hate with his 60. Every time I see him shoot I still can't fathom how a man can keep a machine gun so steady while firing, even with all his muscle I have never seen someone hold a medium machine gun so still while firing a full 100 round belt. Bobby is truly an expert at what he does delivering accurate and precise fire support at 600 rounds per minute.

After Bobby is Marcus, our team's sniper, with his M4 ready to go because of how tactically unsound it would be to use his sniper in a CQB situation. Unlike many video games and movies, it is foolhardy to go in a close quarters situation with a long barrel weapon meant to be used at long range. With either weapon he is hands down the best shot in the team.

Next is Chris taking his spot in the middle as team leader so he can keep an eye on everyone so he can make split-second decisions or be a shooter with his M4 which is similar to J.R's with an under-barrel grenade launcher which is primarily used to break contact by firing smoke grenades.

Second to last is our pilot Glenn. Like most men from the *160th SOAR, the army's elite helicopter aviation unit, he was not specially trained as a "shooter" like the rest of us but, we have given him a crash course back in Nevada so he can hold his own if the need ever risen. Thankfully it has paid off these past few days and he has kept up. He truly gives the "Night stalkers Don't Quit" motto merit.

Bringing up the rear is Doug with his M249, BLUE Teams explosive specialist and one of the few guys in Laidlaw who has special permission to handle explosives.

The reason being that in a private security company there is little practical use for explosives. If we are to be engaged while moving a VIP we do not need to blow up half a city block just to get our guys out of the danger area. All we have to do is throw a wall of bullets down range to keep the enemies head down while we move out of the kill zone and to extraction. The reason we have Doug and his explosives however, is because it is better to have and not need than need and not have.

If we do get forced into a situation where a little more force is required to save Laidlaw or VIP lives, we are not afraid to do what is necessary. He will bring his AT-4 rocket launcher for any hard-points that need to be taken out and his pack full of C4 explosives can destroy any barricades or roadblocks that can be in the way.

"Ben, don't get shot." I half-jokingly told our only medic.

Since Ben is the only medic we have left so if he were to get shot we would be in a lot of trouble since Jim is missing that increases Bens workload by two since he has to look out for the whole team by himself.

* * *

Yes, I said missing, I have been telling the guys every time they would be down about it. "If there ain't no body then he ain't dead!" When everyone ran they didn't see what happened with Jim in the confusion. I did hear Ben yell, "Run Pappy!" Maybe I'm just fooling myself trying to hope against hope that he did not die in that park.

When Chris told everyone to split up it was every man for themselves and we scattered like crazy. I immediately bugged out of there wishing I could have helped the cops somehow. Being as my dad was a policeman and knowing a lot of the police force in my own town I hated the thought of leaving them to their fate with the infected. But being as it was a run-or-die situation I was left with little choice.

I ran and I still regret not taking Jim with me as he has no experience in *SERE and therefore probably got caught by the police and is sitting in some jail, or as much as I don't want to believe, he was killed out there. Hell, maybe he even tried to save some cops from the infected. We may never know what happened, let alone find him in a city of over a million people if he is alive.

I shook my head stopping the thought of possibly losing another team member. I still couldn't stop the feeling of guilt overcome me ever since we all split at the park.

* * *

"Hey Matt, waiting on you." Chris jerked me away from my thoughts as I remembered the current mission we were about to undertake. I was now in what I call my "game mode." Now I got noticeably serious and focused.

Let's do this.

I kept the stock of my carbine tucked against my right shoulder, pointed down, while I prepared to open the door with my left hand waiting for the word from Ben before going to be sure everyone else is ready. I felt him pat my side twice indicating that it's time to go.

I pushed open the door and moved immediately to my left skirting the wall and scanning the alley for targets with my M4. I noticed the gunfire has gotten a lot closer now and a lot less heavy in volume. I tensed up at the thought of two whole platoons being wiped out completely before we can help them. "_We need to go now if were gonna help them out!" _I thought to myself. I heard my team members move behind me covering their sections of the alleyway.

"OK green team, let's go." I heard J.R. call out to his team simultaneously with Chris telling us to cross the other side of the alleyway to the back door of some other commercial building he was pointing at.

I moved across to the side of the door Chris indicated with my carbine pointed down as I saw no targets and did not want to flag anyone on my team with my weapon. We all stacked up in the same order as before against the door. I felt Ben pat my thigh, giving me the signal to go.

I raised my carbine and tucked the stock under my armpit to reduce its reach and decrease the chance of the barrel hitting something and stopping me from taking down any targets. My heart beat like it was gonna burst out of my chest anticipating what I was probably gonna find inside.

No matter how many times you have breached a room, it still feels like the first time in relation to fear. Difference is that once you have done it a million times, you can trust your training and let yourself go do it and keep that fear at bay. It feels automatic and familiar, you let muscle memory do the work while you go in and scan the room for targets and neutralize said targets. Just another day at the office.

* * *

Opening the door with my left hand I swiftly moved into what I assumed to be a music store because of the low shelves containing CD's being at waist height along with band posters on every wall of the small store.

I skirted along the wall to my right making sure it was clear of threats before turning to the rest of the store while I was still moving to the corner. I turned on my flashlight under my barrel to see in the darkness and finding it to be clear of any zombies I lowered my weapon.

"Clear!" I shouted to my team who was with me in the room having come in right behind me going to their left or right along the wall as I did. I looked around the store looking for a small room that may look like an office or closet that may contain the ladder that leads to the roof.

* * *

"Found it, let's get up there!" Doug called out to the rest of us who was securing the rest of the open store to be sure there was no surprises down an aisle we missed. We all relocated to the ladder and Doug started up it with me following.

"Now I know it's tempting but don't stare at my ass while I'm going up Marcus, if you do I'll file for workplace sexual harassment." I turned my head around to tell the sniper as he flipped me the bird.

"Hurry up before I have to shoot it off, kid." He retorted to my joke, a little tense like the rest of us at the ever closing gunfight reaching our position by the second.

When I reached the rooftop I saw Ben had covered the area in front of the ladder well so I turned around and covered the rear of it to see If there was anyone on the rooftop with us. Quickly seeing there were none I lowered my carbine and took a quick glance to the building across from us and saw GREEN Team already in position and aiming their weapons down ready to help the coming JSDF troops which were now in sight as they were now about two blocks away.

"Okay let's get up to there and wait on J.R.'s word." Chris said as he motioned to the edge of the rooftop just in front of us. We all took up positions on the low wall that covered where the roof ended which was great since it gave us some cover and stability to fire our weapons more accurately.

I took up position on the wall facing the direction the JSDF platoon was coming from instead of directly opposite of GREEN Team because it gave me a better view of the situation.

With me was Chris on my left and Doug to our rear setting up his M249 and deploying the bipod. Past Chris was Marcus, ready to fire his M24 rifle waiting for the sign to open fire. On my right is Ben and Glenn, who is now able to shoot like the rest of us now in his past few days of "on the job training." as I looked to my left, Chris saw me and flashed a reassuring smile to me and held up his thumb in a positive gesture.

"You good to go Matt?" He asked probably concerned as to why I was looking around.

"Good to go Chris!" I called out as I flipped my X3 sight up so I can more easily shoot the infected at the range they were at.

I said that more to keep me calm than to reassure Chris that I was ready. I was ready to explode on the infected as each second passed meant a second lost to possibly save the JSDF guys.

When it gets down to it I can be an impatient guy. I want things done right then and there when I get a task, that's a weakness of mine at times as some of my friends will tell people.

Chris was just trying to see if I was holding up and ready. Since these past three days have been stressful for everyone.

* * *

The JSDF was now just at the intersection a couple of buildings away from us as we were all now waiting anxiously at the sight of the seemingly endless infected on their heels chasing them closely and ready to pounce upon any stragglers.

In their heavy armor and equipment, they must be tired in their running gunfight. I can now make out details of some of the Japanese soldiers. One of them was as small as a pixie but yet was carrying a M2 .50 caliber heavy machine gun. That is the weirdest pair I have ever seen.

* * *

"They are running out of ammo." Chris said casually after hearing some of the soldier's yell. We now tensed up at the news, it's helpful having him know Japanese.

"Contact rear, we got infected from the other side of the alley way!" Doug anxiously reported to the team. Chris ordered Ben to get to the other side of the rooftop so they can engage them once the shooting started and signaled across the street for GREEN Team to do the same.

"Come on… Come on... Come on." I mumbled to myself as I watched the drama of an entire platoon fighting every step of the way for its very survival. I just wanted the chance for us to save them if only they can get over here quickly.

* * *

"**KEEP FIRING!"** Lieutenant Azuma Shinohara roared as he raised his pistol and fired at an Infected man in grey coveralls who had almost grabbed the shoulder of that increasingly annoying replacement machine gunner in his platoon, Private Noa Izumi.

Shinora watched with grim satisfaction as the top of the large Infected dockyard worker's skull blew away from the impact of the 9mm round and the large man then fell to the ground just as the Infected man was about to grab Private Noa Izumi who was bound and determined not to leave her beloved .50 caliber M2 machine gun behind as the Infected began to overwhelm his patrol.

"**IZUMI! CLEAR THAT DAMNED GUN AND GET YOUR SKINNY ASS OVER HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU MYSELF!"** Sergeant Major Sakaki roared as he watched Private Noa Izumi trying to carry her beloved "Alphonse" with her as the rest of "Echo" platoon tried to cover her haphazard retreat.

Azuma had been extremely reluctant to accept the tiny woman into his unit who been sent in as a replacement along with another raw recruit, a private Kyoko Otonashi, who had been sent along with Izumi as a replacement medic

While Shinohara had no problem with women serving in the JSDF or his unit either, having a woman whose weapon weighed almost as much as she did and a medic who had only completed half her medical training before being transferred to his platoon had not given Shinohara a lot of confidence in their abilities.

And the stress of having to deal with his two new replacements AND the infected at the same times, which were now dangerously close to overwhelming their current position, was giving him serious heartburn.

And now as he watched the tiny woman carrying the big 37 kilo machine gun in her arms like an infant while a swarm of infected were on her heals, he wished Sergeant Major Sakaki's request for transferring the increasingly annoying little smart-ass trouble-maker into his platoon, who was now intentionally refusing to listen to his orders to drop her beloved "Alphonse" and run for her life.

"Echo" platoon had already come close to having been overrun before by the Infected and had already lost some of their members during the first day of the Outbreak. And as the Contagion continued to spread out of control and the JSDF casualties mounted, Shinohara's platoon was then hastily put back out into the field with orders to take two replacements hastily chosen out of a group of volunteers on their way out.

And to his chagrin, Sergeant Major Sakaki had then showed up later with two volunteers that Sakaki had chosen himself, instead of the ones Shinohara's platoon had been assigned originally.

Shinohara was rendered speechless upon seeing his replacements for the first time, and wondered what it was that the old soldier had against him as he shook hands and welcomed his new "replacements", into the platoon, who both looked like they belonged in high school.

* * *

Cursing his luck, Shinohara smiled as he shook the hands of his two "replacements" was a combat medic trainee still in the middle of her training, and the other, a Logistics clerk who was to serve as their new heavy machine gunner for the big .50 caliber machine gun that "Echo" Platoon was manning on this particular stretch of road leading towards one of the few routes left leading towards the dockyards.

The obvious lack of combat experience had been a serious cause of concern for many of the other members of "Echo" Platoon who had served together for two years and were just barley getting over the loss of their comrades whom they had just lost on the very first day of the outbreak.

But there has been little time to grieve for their fallen comrades or to complain about their new squad mates however, when the infected struck seemingly from everywhere, as the members of "Echo" Platoon tried desperately to protect the thousands of refugees fleeing the walking death directly on their heels before they were forced to fall back, the small group of JSDF troopers unable to hold back the hordes of Infected coming directly at the seemingly without end.

Now cut off from any other units, hopelessly outnumbered, low on ammo, and unable to hold back the hundreds of Infected pressing in on them, Azuma had waited until the last possible moment to give the order for his people to fall back, giving precious time for the civilian men, women, and children to flee to safety.

And now as they attempted their own desperate flight to safety fighting fiercely every step of the way, Azuma cursed himself for not having made the call to withdraw earlier, realizing now in their increasingly desperate situation that he had waited far too long.

As the small band of JSDF troopers hastily abandoned their position and duked down a side street to escape the thousands of infected that had overrun their previous position, their hopes that they were almost home free were dashed.

As the JSDF exited the street they had ducked into, followed by Noa Izumi still struggling to keep up while still carrying her heavy burden, the small band of soldiers suddenly found themselves completely surrounded by a smaller, yet no less large horde of Infected that they were unable to fight through, as Shinohara fired his pistol at the closest Infected woman that had tried to grab Noa Izumi, the 9m bullet blowing the woman's face off as she dropped like a stone.

* * *

"**HIROMMI-CHAN!"** Lt. Takeo Kumagami yelled at her platoon's M60 gunner, one of the few personnel left in "Delta Platoon who had survived nearly being decimated earlier that day and had linked up with Shinohara's "Echo" Platoon.

"**GRAB THAT IDIOT AND DRAG HER STUPID ASS OVER HERE BEFORE SHE GETS HERSELF KILLED!"** Kumagami yelled as she emptied the magazine of her Sig P228 at the horde.

"Yokai!" Private Hiromi shouted as he moved forward firing his M60 from from the shoulder in short controlled bursts as he quickly moved up to where Noa Izumi was still trying desperately to carry "Alphonse" just as a half-dozen Infected surged forward to pounce upon her.

"Noa! Get down!" Hiromi roared as he opened up with his M60-E3 and mowed down the Infected who were nearly on top of Noa as they were knocked backwards by the impact of the bullets.

And as the heavy rounds impacted the Infected, each of them came apart, splashing blood, body parts, and brain matter in all directions as the 7.62 rounds tore through their flesh chopping them up like a meat grinder as Hiromi fired the last half of his 100 round belt ammo into them on full automatic.

His weapon now empty, Hiromi wasted no time as he slung his weapon over his back and grabbed Noa by her harness and threw her over his shoulder kicking and screaming as Noa wailed over the loss of her precious "Alphonse" that she was forced to leave behind.

"ALPHONSE!" Noa screamed in rage as her beloved .50 caliber M2 machine gun disappeared under the feet of the sea of Infected pressing forward.

"YOU MOTHER F_CKERS!" Noa screamed as Hiromi ran back to the rest of the platoon as they fired all around him trying to cover him while Noa kicked and screamed and shouted epithets at the infected behind them, enraged that she had to leave her weapon behind after she had fought so hard to be able to man one again.

"YOU BETTER HOPE WE ALL GET KILLED TODAY IZUMI!" Sakaki roared as Hiromi ran by him still carrying Noa over his shoulder. "BECAUSE IF WE DON'T YOUR ASS IS MINE WHEN THIS IS OVER, YOU HEAR ME?"

Noa however, had not heard the gruff old Sergeant Major's threat, as she watched her beloved "Alphonse" being kicked around by the feet of the Infected.

"WAAAAAAH, ALPHONSE!" Noa wailed as Hiromi tossed her to the ground and then reloaded his weapon, and turned back to join the fight.

"SHE REALLY HAS AN UNHEALTHY ATTACHMENT TO THAT WEAPON OF HERS!" Kumagami yelled as she fired her pistol at the crowd of Infected.

"YOU WOULD TOO IF YOU HAD BEEN ASSIGNED TO A CLIPBOARD SINCE BOOT, MA'AM!" Sergeant Major Sakaki said as he fired his shotgun into the horde, felling three of their number.

"GOOD POINT, SERGEANT MAJOR!" Kumagami shouted as she stopped to reload her pistol.

"IM OUT!" The new medic Kyoko Otonashi shouted as another trooper handed her a spare magazine, as she then quickly reloaded, and continued firing single-shot into the horde as the troopers tried to fall back.

"LAST MAG!" Shinohara heard Private Ota shout as he slapped the bolt catch on his rifle and continued his rate of fire.

"LIEUTENANT!" One of the men in Kumagami's platoon shouted. "THEY'RE CLOSING IN ON US!"

"OH SHIT!" The voice in Shinohara's mind screamed as he realized that the situation was now extremely grim with everyone in his command shouting that they were either running low on ammo or completely out altogether.

"Everyone's almost out of rounds and there's no exit!" Shinohara swore as the rest of the JSDF soldiers began to form up all around him, everyone preparing to make their last stand.

"AZUMA—CHANNNN!" Kumagami shouted to Azuma, still somehow managing to be flirtatious despite the fact that they had moments left to live. "I'M GETTING LOW ON ROUNDS!"

HOW LOW?!" Azuma shouted as he fired at an Infected woman wearing a rather skimpy outfit and blew the top of her head off.

"_I always hated her singing."_ Azuma thought as the once famous J-pop singer fell to the ground.

"LAST MAG!" Kumagami shouted as she fired at a man in a tuxedo, blowing off the left side of his face as he continued to lurch forward.

* * *

"ME TOO!" Azuma shouted as he fired at another Infected and missed.

* * *

"F_CK ME." Sakaki said under his breath as he pumped the action of his now empty shotgun and then seeing that he was out, reversed the shotgun in his hands and clubbed the nearest Infected man's teeth, facial bones and cartilage into a bloody mess.

Cursing, Shinohara turned and took a quick look around his people trying to get a grasp of their situation and then realized with horror that they were all now as good as dead as some of his people like Sakaki, had also reversed their empty rifles and started using them as clubs, trying desperately to stay alive for even just a few precious seconds more.

* * *

Seeing their plight Shinohara turned around and fired at the horde attacking his men swinging their empty weapons, trying to keep the Infected off his people as long as he could until the slide of his pistol locked back.

Empty.

Cursing, Shinohara turned and took a quick look around his people trying to get a grasp of their situation and then realized with horror that they were all now as good as dead as some of his people like Sakaki, had also reversed their empty rifles and started using them as clubs, trying desperately to stay alive for even just a few precious seconds more.

* * *

**LOCATION: ROOF TOP**

"Fire." Chris calmly said to us as we all complied with his orders, finally glad to be doing what we were anticipating.

**LOCATION: STREET LEVEL**

"OH, SHIT." Shinohara moaned out loud as the world around him exploded in a hail of gunfire rained down from directly ABOVE them.

* * *

The sudden loud roar of weapons firing from somewhere above their heads and echoing all around drowned out the sounds of the loud moans of the Infected pressing in on the soldiers of "Echo" and "Delta" platoons as Shinohara and everyone els instinctively ducked as literally dozens of rounds tore into the Infected all around them.

The lethal mix of 5.56 and 7.62 rounds rained down upon the Infected like hail, blowing off chunks of flesh, separating limbs, and causing skulls to burst apart from the high velocity rounds that mangled flesh and sprayed blood everywhere as the infected simply came apart and fell heavily in heaps all around the helpless JSDF soldiers.

The weapons fire had lasted only a few seconds in reality but seemed to Shinohara to have lasted an eternity until finally, the firing stopped and a sudden heavy silence hung over the JSDF soldiers as they began to brush themselves off and breathed a sigh of relief at their narrow escape from death.

And as the JSDF soldiers stared in shock at the piles of bullet-shredded carcasses lying all around them, they all stood up and with ears still ringing from all the weapons fire, looked up towards the rooftops where the firing had come from and gasped at the sight of who their rescuers actually were.

* * *

Azuma-chan, we have company." Kumagami said tugging on Shinohara's shirt as Shinohara wiped the blood splashed across his face with his sleeve before opening his eyes and turned towards where Kumagami was gesturing.

"Oh shit, now WHO are THESE guys?" Shinohara said out loud as he looked up into the faces of perhaps a dozen heavily armed men standing on the roofs of the second floor buildings on both sides of the street.

They were a mean looking lot, and the Oakley sunglasses each man wore only made them seem even more intimidating as they stared down upon the helpless JSDF troopers who now no longer had a single round of ammunition between them.

Shinohara's eyes quickly scanned over each man, taking in every detail of the men who had saved them who were obviously NOT JSDF, all but one of them sporting beards, and dressed in a mixture of western style clothing and tactical gear, with no two of them dressed or equipped exactly alike.

Even their weaponry was a mixed variety, with most of the men carrying American-made, highly modified M4 carbines with at least a couple of them equipped with M203 grenade launchers attached underneath.

There were also two other men carrying M249 SAW light machine guns, and one man standing with a German made MP5 cradled in his arms, while Shinohara saw another man reloading an M60-E3 machine gun hanging on a sling.

And those men who were not reloading their weapons were slowly sweeping their weapons back and forth over the heads of Shinohara and his men ready to shoot any other threats that approached the JSDF troopers.

At least that's what Shinohara hoped they were doing as the M60 gunner charged his weapon and brought it back to his shoulder sweeping it back and forth like the others.

* * *

I placed my now empty magazine in the dump pouch located on the left side of my carrier resting on my waist.

"_Well shit. How are we gonna take care of them if were barely holding on ourselves_?" I thought as I slapped in a new magazine into my carbine.

As I was done reloading I scanned the area around them to look for any more threats finding it funny that all of the JSDF troopers who were just face to face with death are looking at us like were the eighth wonder of the world, and I didn't blame them a bit.

Now I bet they are just wondering just who the hell these bunch of gun toting, tough looking bunch of foreigners are doing saving the lives of around thirty JSDF troopers, let alone scaring the shit out of them in the process.

"Clear." I simply reported to Chris just as I heard the other guys say the same thing. As I scanned the area with my weapon I observed some of the JSDF troopers talking amongst each other while staring at us, no doubt trying to figure out who we are. I just gave a friendly smile and waved at them to show them we meant no harm which got no response.

Oh well. Can't say I didn't try.

* * *

"Okay." Chris started before the usual banter followed after the excitement of a firefight can wear off. The fact that this firefight was more of a shooting gallery, the normal rush of adrenaline and excitement that comes with getting shot at is left with muscle memory and target selecting. Something that we have done a million times already that it is automatic to the point where almost no thought is required other than which target is going to be next.

"Let's head over to J.R. to see what he wants us to do now." He barked as we all followed his lead down the ladder and to the rooftop where GREEN Team is located.

* * *

"My guess?" Kumagami replied in a whisper interrupting Shinohara's thoughts. From the way they're dressed and the variety of weapons they're carrying I'd venture to say that they're American Special Forces."

"I concur with Lieutenant Kumagami, sir." Sakaki said under his breath. Those beards and the weapons and gear those men are carrying are a dead giveaway that they're definitely not regular US Army."

"ARE ALL OF YOU PEOPLE, ALRIGHT?" The biggest man in the group called out in English interrupting them as Shinohara looked up at the sound of his voice.

The man was a giant. Broad-shouldered with a powerful chest and heavily muscled arms, the man had the appearance of a Viking, and just looking at the man Shinohara was glad that this man and the men with him were not hostile.

Hopefully.

* * *

"YES, WE ARE!" Shinohara shouted back in English as he glanced over at Kumagami. "THANK YOU FOR HELPING US, SIR! I'M LIEUTENANT AZUMA SHINOHARA AND THIS IS LIEUTENANT TAKEO KUMAGAMI OF THE JAPANESE SELF DEFENSE FORCE."

"OUR PLEASURE!" The big man called back. "NO PROBLEM LIEUTENANT, WE JUST HAPPENED TO HEAR YOUR WEAPONS FOIRE AND SAW YOUR SITUATION AND FIGURED YOU COULD USE A HAND!"

"Well that's an understatement." Kumagami said under her breath as Shinohara shot her a dirty look.

"THANK YOU AGAIN SIR, WE'RE IN YOUR DEBT!" Shinohara called back to the big man.

"BY THE WAY ARE YOU AMERICAN MILITARY BY CHANCE?" Shinohara asked ass he and the rest of the JSDF soldiers looked up at the heavily-armed man staring back at them behind his Oakley's shooting glasses.

"CAPTAIN JOHN ROSS WALLACE, U.S. ARMY SPECIAL FORCES, AT YOUR SERVICE, LIEUTENANT." The big man said after a moment's pause. "AND THESE MEN WITH ME ARE MEMBERS OF MY TEAM."

* * *

"You forgot to mention "retired", brother." Captain Chris Adkins, leader of BLUE team who was standing right next to the leader of GREEN team, whispered with a chuckle.

BLUE Team arrived and took up positions on the roof as soon as J.R. gave his false identity to the JSDF. I took a position facing the JSDF soldiers we just saved where most of the guys are, while a few took up flank and rear security. I spotted J.R. and GREEN Team off to our left along the roof talking amongst themselves with my team leader, Chris, joining them.

"Shut up Chris." Captain J.R. Wallace growled as Chris and all of the men standing on the roof around him chuckled as well. "They don't know that."

"Yeah, but what happens when they figure out the truth boss?" Glen, the former "Night-stalker" pilot said as he pulled the empty magazine of his MP5 and replaced it with one of his last few mags. "AND, that we're just about out of ammo ourselves?"

"There you go with them negative waves again, Glenn." Ben, the medic of BLUE Team said rolling his eyes. "Why don't you try to think positive once in a while, dude?"

"I AM thinking positively Benji, m'lad." Glenn said his voice filled with sarcasm. "And I strongly think that when our JSDF friends down there realize that we're not who we say we are and that were practically zip on ammo too, that were positively F_KED."

"Always the optimist, aren't you Glenn?" Chris said with heavy sarcasm as he looked back down on the battered group of JGSDF troopers staring back at them.

"What you wanna do now, brother?" Chris asked directing his question to J.R. as the big man gave a sigh. "We can't just leave them here all alone without any ammo and no way to defend themselves, bro."

"I know." J.R. said as he looked down at the two young officers staring back at them, waiting for some type of response.

"And we both know exactly what we were gonna end up doing the moment we decided to open fire and save that bunch of kids down there." J.R. replied as he pulled out the empty magazine in the magwell of his M4 and replaced it with another.

"You sure?" Chris asked as a thin smile formed on his lips. "Even if it means sitting out the rest of the zombie apocalypse in a Japanese prison after they find out who we really are?"

"I'd rather do that and be able to live with myself afterwards." The big man replied. 'turning my back on a bunch of scared kids without a means to defend themselves in this mess just doesn't sit well with me."

"Me neither." Chris admitted with a nod of his head.

"Just the same, the rest of the boys have a right to make their own choice." The former Delta Force Captain said. "So let's hear it."

"We were with you when you decided to turn around and help these people, boss." Patrick the explosives expert of GREEN team said. "we're with you now, no matter what happens."

"Same here." Ben the medic of BLUE Team said.

"Yup." Glenn growled in agreement.

* * *

"Okay guys, here's the deal." Chris, now with us, stated to us all on the roof while we all covered our own sectors while listening.

"We saved these kids so now J.R. wants a head count. He is gonna escort these JSDF guys to wherever they gotta be seeing that they are out of ammo. Now you guys have the right to choose what you all want to do, so I need you to think about this and sound off on what your gonna do and I will tell J.R. your decision."

* * *

I didn't even have to think about it. To me it was just how I was raised, if I was given the chance to help someone I took it. Now even in this zombie infested city, these JSDF guys needed our help now more than ever.

If I just said no and decide to take my chances, where could I go? It's not like I can find a way to the US with the world thrown into chaos.

They at least deserve that chance being that they are in their own country, in my mind that meant that they have more to lose than me, they have more at stake. They have a chance to save and even possibly see their loved ones. And so I was gonna protect all of them even if it means dying to save one of them.

* * *

"I'm staying, Chris." I answered him simply while bringing the shemagh down off my nose and mouth while keeping it wrapped over my neck. It was starting to get hot sitting on the rooftop.

I lowered my weapon seeing that there was nothing in our immediate area I thought I could relax a little as the guys gave their answers.

Next to give his word was Bobby. "I'm staying with y'all." He said with a wiry grin across his face.

"I know you guys would never forgive me if the one Marine had to leave you guys to get lost. I'm with you." Marcus replied with heavy sarcasm, giving his decision immediately after Bobby's.

Doug was the next to speak. "I'm staying."

"Ya, I'm staying with J.R. I have had no reason not to trust him before, I have no reason to not trust him now." Glenn was last to give his word.

* * *

And like that, we all showed our dedication and commitment we had for each other's wellbeing. We all came from different backgrounds, hometowns, military branches and even different units, but we would all protect and even die for each other. That's the way we are, and with the way the world is right now it can use some good of some people helping one another.

Each man would stay with the team.

* * *

"_These guys are great_." I thought with a grin, happy to be doing some good again. That's all I have asked for, just a chance to bring some light into darkness.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES**

I hope you guys have enjoyed the first chapter of "Sua Sponte" as much as I enjoyed writing it!

The reason I made this story was because ever since High school I have always wanted to write some story. I just felt compelled to make something that I can be proud of and look back on it and say, "I made this… Wait. I made this? That's sweet!" I wanted to use my imagination to make my own creation that others can enjoy.

Now for what inspired me to write this was "firemanjim" and his story here on named "Last Alarm". If you want a good read, then look it up and enjoy. I HIGHLY recommend it, and being that this is an extension of his story you will get more out of this if you read his story first. While both of these stories are connected, Jim gets separated and meets up with the cast of "Highschool of the Dead" while "Sua Sponte" is about the teams trying to survive this horror.

Now compared to Jim's character where it's a direct reflection of himself. I had to change myself to be able to fit in the story. Im sure a PMC would not hire a 139 pound high school grad who works at Walmart and does volunteer firefighting on his free time. Which I do plan on doing firefighting full time, I just need to get my certifications first.

I do wish to show the US Army rangers as realistically as I can without going overboard with reality, or giving too little credit.

Since this is my first story I would greatly appreciate it if y'all would kindly review or even PM me on how horrible or good I did writing. And if anyone thinks I did horrible I would love if you can also suggest how I can make it better.


	3. Chapter 2: The Man from Cowtown

**Chapter 2**

**The Man from Cowtown City**

"_I do not believe in a fate that will fall on us no matter what we do. I do believe in a fate that will fall on us if we do nothing"_

_-_Ronald Reagan

* * *

**Time: Z- Day Plus 3 1500 Hours**

**Location: Northeast quadrant of Tokonosu**

* * *

BLUE Team moved back across the alley without incident to regroup with GREEN Team. We now made our decision to stay and it seems that everyone on GREEN team has made the same choice as we arrived to J.R. giving his "thanks" to us for sticking together.

"You guys are f_cking crazy." The former Delta Force Captain growled as a slight smile formed on his lips. "I don't know why the hell I hang out with any of you suicidal psychos."

"Probably because we work cheap, mate." Steve, the former Australian SAS sniper on GREEN team retorted.

"That ain't no shit." Bobby, the heavy weapons expert on BLUE Team said with a frown. "Sure as hell ain't getting paid for this OP, that's for sure."

"We're not?!" Steve said in mock horror. Bloody hell, I might have to re-think my decision."

"You both have to actually do some work first in order to get paid, boys." J.R. said, a huge shit-eating grin forming on his face.

"F_ck youuuu." Bobby and Steve both growled back in mock anger as the men around them laughed.

"Alright ladies knock it off already." J.R. said quickly growing serious. "Everyone do an ammo check and let's saddle up and get these people back to their base before it gets dark."

"Roger that." Glenn said as he slapped the bolt on his MP5 with a loud "click" as the bolt slammed forward.

"Head 'em up! Move 'em out!" Chris called out as a couple of the other men began singing the theme song to an old TV show from the 1960's called "_Rawhide"_, a show about cattle drives in the Old West starring a young Clint Eastwood.

"Hey, knock it off you guys." J.R. said with a chuckle. "You'll piss off our JSDF brethren down there if they realize you're talking about our escorting them back to their base being like we're herding cattle."

"You got it boss." Steve said as he looked down at the JSDF troopers still looking up at them.

"Yaah!" Steve hollered and then made the sound of a whip cracking as J.R. threw an empty 7.62 case at him as the sniper from BLUE Team dodged it and laughed as he ran towards the ladder.

"You think these people have any idea where Andy and Jim might be, Johnny?" Chris asked J.R. as he noticed a frown forming on his friend's face.

"I dunno." J.R. replied with a sigh. "Knowing Andy, he's probably already on a flight back to the U.K. popping back a few pints as we speak."

"But Jim….." The former Delta Captain began letting the unsaid statement hang in the air.

The leader of BLUE Team gazed at his old friend and nodded his head knowing what the leader of GREEN Team was thinking, and knowing full well that nothing he said would ease his friend's troubled thoughts.

In an effort to escape both the panicked weapons fire of the Police behind them and the frenzied clutches of the Infected coming from all sides, both teams had scattered using the confusion of the attack on the Police as a diversion to get away. A tactic often employed in covert operations to ensure that at least some operatives who had been compromised in the field would make it to safety.

However, as each man split off to follow his own escape and evasion plan giving them the best chance of reaching the American Embassy by splitting up, no sooner had any of them run more than two blocks when all of them came to realize to their horror, that almost the entire area was infested with the iInfected and there WAS no way out.

And now with the noise of all the weapons fire coming from the Police drawing the Infected directly towards them, the men of both teams had then been forced to re-group and fight through the horde, expending much of their precious ammo in doing so.

And for the past two days the small band of mercenaries had been avoiding contact with both the Infected as well as any of the civilian population, which had been no easy task with the thousands of panicked civilians stampeding everywhere with the Infected following closely on their heels.

Concealing themselves in abandoned buildings and traveling over rooftops, and through back alleys, the remaining Laidlaw mercenaries had managed to avoid detection.

But now on the third day of the Outbreak, they were running out of options.

* * *

But what had been weighing most heavily on J.R.'s mind was the loss of their two friends, and Chris could see as he looked over at his former teammate in Delta Force, that what was really bothering his friend was the loss of the civilian medic on his very first Op with them.

An Op that was supposed to have been extremely low-risk even by "normal" mercenary standards.

While none of the former Special Operations men had ever truly considered any "contract" they took as a "cake-walk" and thus make the often disastrous mistake of underestimating the possibility of unforeseen circumstance occurring.

This particular mission of guarding a crew of petroleum pipe-line workers from the local tribesman who had already been run off recently by their revenge-seeking neighbors, was not supposed to have been high-risk at all, PERIOD.

The risk of anyone EVEN SPOTTING a local tribesman herding cattle much less firing a weapon at them was highly unlikely. And the chance of anyone getting hurt especially with the number of men being taken on this mission as well as all of the other assets they had on hand provided for them by their exceptionally generous "client" should have been next to impossible.

In short, the mission should have run much more smoothly than most of the ones they had deployed on before and could not have been foreseen to have become the disaster that the trip had actually turned out to be.

"Ben said he last saw him trying to help the local P.D. get away from the Infected." Chris said breaking the silence trying to console his friend. "You never know, maybe he was able to get away. He's not a kid after all buddy."

"Maybe." J.R. replied, the tone in his voice betraying the fact that he wasn't convinced that the former fireman had survived the attack.

"Of course his chances of getting away would have been better if he hadn't turned his back and tried to be a hero." J.R. said as he threw a spent casing angrily across the street. "Never should have given that order to scatter."

* * *

"Don't go blaming yourself for that, bro." Chris said as J.R. glanced over a him. "It was the right order and you know that."

"Jim was no fresh-faced grunt out of "boot" Johnny." Chris said as J.R. listened quietly.

"He was a 45-year-old fireman who pushed himself to be like one of us and he knew the risks when he signed up." Chris added. "And he made his choice when the bullets started flying."

"And as much as Jim wanted to be one of the team, I guess the fireman part of him just couldn't turn his back on someone in trouble, and he turned back instead of hauling ass like he was supposed to." Chris said as J.R. nodded his head.

"It ain't your fault brother." Chris added as J.R. looked back toward the young soldiers on the street nervously awaiting a response. "You can't blame yourself for what happened."

"Yes it IS, Chris." J.R. said as he waved his hand trying to get the attention of the two JSDF officers still staring up at them from the street.

"Im the one that decided to hire him, remember?" The former Delta Force Captain said with a heavy sigh as he leaned over the parapet of the roof to shout at the soldiers below.

* * *

"What are they DOING up there?" Kumagami whispered as Shinohara gazed at the armed men talking quietly to each other above them and then seemed to be joking around and laughing.

"You got me, but it's safe to say that they're holding all the cards right now." Shinohara replied as the big American who had spoken with them earlier suddenly waved at them.

"LIEUTENANT SHINOHARA?!" The American Captain shouted as Shinohara waved back

"YES SIR?!" Shinohara yelled back.

"LIEUTENANT, HAVE YOUR PEOPLE STAND FAST, WE'LL BE DOWN THERE SHORTLY TO ESCORT YOU AND YOUR PEOPLE BACK TO YOUR BASE!" The American Special Forces Captain said as he and the rest of his men withdrew from the rooftops and walked back into the building, no doubt headed for the same access way they had used to get into their elevated position inside the building to get back down to the street below.

"Well, guess we'll have to rely on them to get us back to the FOB." Shinohara said. "This is gonna suck when everyone sees us coming into base with no ammo and a bunch of hairy-faced Americans escorting us back."

"Especially when Col. Goto and Nagumo find out." Kumagami said with a grimace. "She'll be giving us shit about our screw-up, and he'll just laugh his ass off at us as she does it."

"Don't remind me." Shinohara said with a grimace.

"SONUVABITCH!" Azuma and Takeo heard Sergeant Major Sakaki growl loudly in disgust as they both turned around to look at him.

"Sergeant Major?" Azuma said as he watched Sakaki glaring at the spot where the group of heavily armed men had been standing. "Is there something wrong?"

"Americans." The old warrior spat as he continued to glare at the soldiers looking down at them from above. "We just HAD to be saved, by a bunch of hairy-faced, trigger-happy, yee-hawing Americans."

"Damn American cowboys." Sakaki growled as he slung his shotgun over his shoulder and then fished a cigarette out of a pack he had pulled out of a pouch on his tactical vest and lit up using a stainless steel Zippo, inhaling deeply before speaking again. "Every one of them thinks he's John Wayne."

"I'll never be able to look at myself in a mirror again, after today." The old soldier grumbled as he walked past Shinohara and Kumagami, shaking his head.

* * *

Once we had all rallied back in the same store that we just used as a resting spot barely five minutes ago helped remind me of just how quickly things could go from zero to absolute shit as "Chief" suggested that everyone in BLUE and GREEN Team take a breather while Chris and J.R. tried to figure out our next move.

"I don't know about you Steve." I said with heavy sarcasm about the comment he had made back up on the roof. "But unlike you, I don't work cheap, mate."

"F_ck you, kid." The GREEN Team marksman shot back with a chuckle as he flipped me off and I returned the favor.

"Ammo check time, guys..." "Chief" growled which was his signal for all of us to cease-fire on all the grab-ass shit. "I have a feeling this is gonna be a long day getting these JSDF guys back to where they need to be."

"So cut the grab-ass shit and get your f_cking heads in the game..." He continued as he glared at me and Steve as all of us then nodded our heads and quietly proceeded to do an ammo check.

While "Chief" didn't really need to bark at any of us like a bunch of dumb-ass kids on the very first day at Boot, we all knew what his real intentions were by ordering an ammo check, besides wanting us to stop joking around.

By his ordering us to perform what was in all reality, a routine task that we would have performed automatically by all of us regardless of whether he told us to do it or not, his ordering us to do it was just his way of helping us to keep our minds focused on the monumental task that now lay before us, and we really needed to be focusing on the here and now.

There are countless examples throughout the history of combat, of how soldiers have gotten themselves, or their comrades killed or injured by allowing their minds to wander instead of focusing on the task at hand, and had become complacent or situationally unaware of a dangerous situation until it was too late.

To no surprise we all found our current ammo situation to be undesirable to say the least. On average everyone has at least 2 full magazines for their primary weapons, which would mean that our primary means of safety of engaging the Infected at a distance will be gone quickly in a prolonged firefight. However, our sidearms have remained largely untouched, which would sadly mean having to get closer to the Infected to engage them.

* * *

"That's just f_cking great!" I heard Patrick's familiar Rhode Island accent shout at no one in particular. "Were gonna have to baby sit a bunch of f_cking kids."

GREEN Team's former Green Beret Engineer Sergeant was saying what we were all thinking, albeit in a more aggressive and upset tone. We men of the Special Operations community can have a sort of arrogance about us. It is one that we feel is deserved because of our specialized training and Special Operator status gives us a esprit de corps and superior advantage over "normal" infantry units. It's also the reason the average grunt looked up to us in awe at our seemingly superhuman status.

Due to this at times we can very well look down upon the average grunt and think of them as a liability more than an asset. Don't get me wrong though, as I have had the pleasure to work alongside some outstanding units in my time with the Ranger Regiment which had surprised me with how they handled themselves under fire. But the truth was that as a Special Operations soldier I was able to move further, faster, and shoot better than the conventional grunts.

The second stanza of the Ranger creed embedded that belief into my mind also as it says. "_Acknowledging the fact that a Ranger is a more elite soldier who arrives at the cutting edge of battle by land, sea, or air, I accept the fact that as a Ranger my country expects me to move further, faster and fight harder than any other soldier_."

* * *

"Hey at least they ain't some rich jerk we gotta watch twenty-four seven." Chief said giving his view on the situation. "These guys are soldiers and that's better than any VIP I have had to protect cuz they won't act like some rich jacka_s who thinks he is better than everyone else just because he's got a big house. They can handle themselves and have some training so compared to any 'job' I've done before; this is as good as it gets"

"Remember guys these people we just saved are soldiers, war fighters. Which means they are brothers and sisters regardless of nationality, they deserve the same respect that we give any soldier, sailor, airman or marine back home."

Chief was right in his assessment, maybe we are worrying too much about the JSDF guys. I mean they have made it this far so they can't be completely inept. These guys are trained and probably have experience in helping with natural disasters. I just hope they can pull their own weight so we don't end up having to go above and beyond for them just because they can't handle what they signed up for.

"Looks like you boys are enjoying yourselves too much. Now let's get to work." J.R. said as he came through the door with Chris following. "I told our Japanese friends that we're all Army Special Forces that means you are all Staff Sergeants while Chris and I are Captains. The story we're sticking to is that we came to get some important guy out of the city but he was killed yesterday so now we are looking for help out of here."

Since we are wanted, we have to be careful on how we carry ourselves and what we say. What J.R. was saying was that if anyone asks we are to only tell them that we are Green Berets who have been caught up in this zombie apocalypse. I don't think anyone will really be suspicious as there is the whole matter of survival occupying everyone's minds.

* * *

"The plan is to help these guys to their base and then see the full extent of this Outbreak by asking whoever is in charge." J.R. started briefing us, looking into everyone's eyes to make sure he has our attention. "If it's contained to an acceptable extent and we can get back to the U.S., I promise you we will get there as soon as humanely possible."

At that point we all smiled at the thought of going back to be with loved ones caught in the midst of the Outbreak. To those of us who had no loved ones left I am sure will just try to find friends or old battle buddies.

I am glad that there's a chance to go back to see if my family and friends are doing okay. I hate wondering what my dad, mom, and brothers are going through right now. Maybe they evacuated quickly, or they are holding up at home. Whatever they decided to do, I just hope that they are okay.

"Once we get back to the U.S., whatever you guys do is up to you. You will have no obligation to Laidlaw or to me." J.R. said while cracking a smile.

Realizing he lost composure for a moment he cleared his throat and continued with his serious tone. "So don't be stupid and try to be a hero, we don't owe these guys anything, but I will be damned if we just left them to die."

J.R. gave a wide grin before he gave his next order. "Lets go meet the neighbors."

* * *

BLUE and GREEN Teams casually filed out of the store to find the JSDF guys set up a perimeter on both sides of the alleyway, their now empty guns pointed to the ground, turning their heads scanning for any threats. These guys got their shit together, we may have underestimated them. They either have good personal initiative or good leadership to get them back in the game after running out of ammo and almost getting killed. Maybe their bearded saviors (us) gave them hope that they can hold on to.

"Lieutenant Shinohara was it?" J.R. asked as he walked towards the young Lieutenant who sat in the middle of the alleyway with an equally young female officer, Lieutenant Kumagami. They seemed to be discussing something in Japanese.

Shinohara held up his index finger, signaling J.R. to wait a moment as he finished his discussion with Kumagami. As he finished talking to her both Shinohara and Kumagami called for who I guessed was the platoon sergeant as he looked to be a lot older and sharp with his movements. As if he moved with a purpose every waking moment of his life. Yup this guy is definitely a NCO to the bone.

Shinohara spoke quickly and calm, probably not wanting to stay here for long after all the gunfire. "I want a team leaders meeting, all squad and fire-team leaders need to be here now to discuss our next move."

"Yokai!" The gruff NCO smoking a cigarette replied and moved off to one end of the alley to gather the leaders.

Shinohara took off his helmet and placed it on the ground next to him, wiping the sweat from his forehead and his short black hair.

"Captain." Shinohara said with a smile now facing J.R. "Can your men assist with security since you seem to have ammo?"

"Sure thing Lieutenant, Chris I want you here since you're a team leader. Chief take charge and help these guys with security, Marcus and Steve get above us on overwatch, nothing gets near without you reporting it first." Everyone acknowledged J.R.'s orders and moved with a purpose.

I started towards one end of the alley while the JSDF leaders were filing past me. I was suddenly stopped by J.R. who spoke before I can take another step. "Matt, I want you to hear this also."

I stopped for a quick moment confused as to why J.R. asked me to be a part of this briefing. I have no leadership experience from my days in the Army, as my career was quick and I never been promoted as a NCO. The only leadership experience I ever had was back in high school in Air Force JROTC, which seems to be ages ago to me and as far as anyone would be concerned, is not real leadership experience.

"yes sir." I replied formally out of habit as I jogged to the now assembled soldiers kneeling around the two Japanese officers and J.R.

* * *

"Captain, I am Lieutenant Shinohara of the Japanese Ground Self Defense Force 3rd infantry Division, 37th Infantry Regiment, Bravo Company, Echo Platoon." Shinohara started talking in surprisingly good English. "Lieutenant Kumagami is CO of Foxtrot Platoon and this is my platoon sergeant, Sergeant Major Seitaroh Sakaki, and acting as Kumagami's platoon sergeant is Sergeant Clancy, U.S. Army, as she lost hers two days ago."

He paused to let the sergeant introduce himself, but the old NCO only gave a slight nod to us while taking another puff from his cigarette. I guess either he is a man of few words or we did something to piss him off. Either way I'm glad he is with us, we're gonna need a good NCO to keep these guys focused and ready for anything.

"Kumagami and myself both entered Tokonosu with thirty-four men in each platoon. That was four, seven man squads, along with our platoon sergeants, radio man, medics, machinegun team and ourselves. Now we are down from a total of sixty-eight men to forty-four."

Shinohara let out a heavy sigh, those losses must have hit him hard personally. I can't even imagine being in command and losing men whose lives have been trusted to your care.

Now his squad and fire team leaders have gathered in front of him along with J.R., Chris and I.

* * *

J.R. started talking to get Shinohara's mind off of that grim topic. "Hello Lieutenant, I am Captain Wallace, and this is my XO Captain Adkins. This other gentleman is Staff Sergeant Collins." J.R. said while gesturing toward us.

I gave a simple smile and nod to be friendly to the exhausted JSDF troops gathered around. I was not surprised that there was no response from them aside from a couple of slight nods. I'm sure these guys are nice enough if you look past the fact that they are in the same chaos and adrenaline induced insomnia from these past few days.

"My men and I came here to evacuate a VIP out of the city the first day of this Outbreak" J.R. continued. "But were unsuccessful in our mission and our VIP died yesterday. Shortly afterwards we lost comms with our task force and have been hopping on rooftops and running down alleyways these past few days trying to find some friendly force."

Shinohara sighed. "Wow, and here I thought _we_ were having a bad few days. Looks like I can't complain in front of you guys."

* * *

Now Shinohara got noticeably serious in his demeanor and looked at us directly.

"Let me fill you in on our situation. We came to Tokonosu three days ago thinking we were going to assist local law enforcement with a riot." Shinohara said, now with a slight hint of exhaustion in his voice. "The whole Regiment was mobilized and on the trucks from Izumi in less than an hour. From there we went to the FOB created out of Tokonosu Castle in the north east side of the city to get our orders."

"It was there that the Division commanding officer wanted us to go in riot gear to assist local authorities, as if it was just any old civil disorder."

Shinohara's last sentence was filled with anger and he seethed with rage as he said it, I'm guessing he must be a new officer for letting his emotions show in front of his men. As an officer and a leader you have to always be calm, cool and in control. If you're not, you at least have to look like it because everyone in your command is looking at you to make the right decisions with a calm and cool head and you have to look strong so as to not have your men lose faith in you.

"Luckily for us, our Regimental commander, Colonel Goto sent in recon ahead of our arrival to the city to get some eyes on the ground to assess the situation. When they found that the dead were on a spree to eat and kill, Goto could barely believe it himself. However, having the wisdom to trust his subordinates he made every unit in Tokonosu change to a combat mobilization, which no doubt saved many lives. The units who were already at the front were either getting slaughtered or was already destroyed by the time word reached them.

"Since then we have been retreating steadily from one defensive position to the next trying to evacuate civilians and contain the Outbreak. Both tasks have proven to be difficult, but we have never ran without making sure civilians are out first. We always stood our ground to protect the people until every single person left the area. My men have performed time and time again and I could not be more proud of them." Shinohara flashed a smile and looked at his sergeants assembled in front of him, proud of their performance.

"We were just evacuating civilians a few blocks away before we got overran and ran into you guys." Shinohara stated gesturing to JR, Chris and me.

* * *

After saying this Shinohara pulled out what seemed to be a large map of the city and placed it in front of him so everyone can see. He stopped talking to give us time to look over and study it before he continued to brief us.

From what I have seen in these past few days, the city has a striking resemblance to Tokyo in its layout. It is a smaller city compared to the metropolis, but it does have the same general characteristics of high rise buildings everywhere and canals cutting throughout most of the city that lead to the Pacific Ocean on the East. On the pictures dotted across the tourist map I can see major high rise structures throughout most of Tokonosu with neighborhoods and parks dotting the cityscape. On the outskirts of Tokonosu there are suburbs with some high rise buildings, but mostly residential areas populate these outlying areas of the city.

On it was streaks of green marker on major roads and bridges where I guess are roadblocks where they are funneling civilians through and holding the Infected.

* * *

"Now the plan is to escort us back to our FOB where regimental HQ is. The location is Tokonosu Castle which is about eight kilometers north of where we are now." Shinohara said pointing to an area the size of four city blocks circled in blue marker.

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. A Castle?

I looked around to see if J.R. or Chris noticed what he had said and seeing that they both sport their usual serious faces I guess they don't care or nothing surprises them anymore.

"Excuse me." I interrupted. "Did you just say castle?"

Looking up from the map, Shinohara looked unfazed.

"um… Yes, Staff Sergeant."

Now seeing the faces of Japanese NCO's glare at me from asking such a dumb question I now know that it was not the right thing to do.

"Sorry. Just took me by surprise I suppose. You actually using an old castle as a FOB and whatnot."

"Ah yes it is a bit out of the ordinary, but we chose it because of the amount of space it has to house many people and supplies. It also is very defensible as you can imagine."

I gesture for him to continue.

"Sorry to interrupt. Go ahead."

Shinohara looked back to his map and continued with his briefing.

"Before my radio man was killed we received orders from Colonel Goto personally for everyone to stay on mission and evacuate civilians to their own Regimental HQ's where they will be safe. Afterwards after linking up with company HQ we will head to the FOB. From there we will get word on what higher up wants us to do."

* * *

Shinohara paused looking into the eyes of the men gathered around him. "Any questions gentlemen?"

One of the JSDF soldiers gathered around started speaking in Japanese until Shinohara interrupted him. "Sergeant, I will need you to ask in English so our American friends can understand you."

The Sergeant looked at us, then back to Shinohara and asked in English. "Sir, if were breaking our perimeter around the city by holing up into the FOB's, doesn't that allow the Infected to go out of the city? Shouldn't we be containing it inside a perimeter instead of allowing it to go unchecked to get the rest of the prefecture, or even the country?"

Shinohara looked at the worried Sergeant and gave them news that from gauging from their reactions, is worse than conducting a parachute assault into the heavily infected downtown area of the city.

"We are going to blow the bridge that Bravo Company has established its headquarters. Each Company has assigned bridges to blow that should contain the Infected to the inner city.

The Japanese soldiers shook their heads or cursed under their breaths.

They have done this before two times already in an attempt to contain the infected. Every time they tried it seems that one bridge either failed to blow or infected overran the JSDF forces before they can complete their jobs.

"I know how you feel guys. But we need to focus on our job to make sure it gets done, don't worry about what any other platoon is doing."

Shinohara smiled and looked out upon his tired troops.

"I want everyone to know that we are doing a good job and we should continue doing so. There's no telling how many lives we have saved so far. I'm sure that we are not done with our work and we will save many more lives before the day is over."

There was a moment of silence for any more questions. Some of the JSDF NCO's nodded their heads in silent agreement with Shinohara's last statement while others smiled, finding new purpose in what they thought was a useless waste of effort.

* * *

"_This guy is smart, now I need to see how he is under pressure_." I thought to myself as I shifted my stance to stop my legs from going numb and falling sleep.

* * *

"If there's no more questions, let's talk about **how** we're going to get back to the FOB." Shinohara gets straight to the point. "Captain Wallace, do you propose a plan since you're the one escorting me and my men?"

J.R. doesn't miss a beat as he probably was forming a plan as Shinohara was giving us the big picture. "Well first priority are the civilians of course, so I wouldn't mind helping you out with your mission since we're heading to the FOB anyways. Now since you guys are out of ammo that can be a problem, is there any place closer where you guys can resupply? Do you have a backup plan?"

"There is a forward supply point three kilometers north of where we are in Tokonosu's business plaza, that is where our company's headquarters platoon set up to funnel the civilians through." Shinohara explained as he pointed at a circle marked in red drawn at an avenue almost halfway to where the FOB is. "That's where we were taking civilians to just before we were overrun. That is also our next stop to be sure all civvies are out and where we are to link up with our company commander, from there we are supposed to go together to the FOB."

"If we stick to main roadways we should make it in 4 hours easy. With the sun setting I would want us to move quickly." Shinohara added the last part with emphasis, probably not wanting to stay out with the Infected once it gets dark.

* * *

"Alright." J.R. said in agreement as he nodded his head. "So I will have BLUE Team up front making sure we don't run into trouble while GREEN Team sticks between the platoons so they can react to contact that may come from the flanks or rear. Echo platoon will be between my teams while Lieutenant Kumagami's Foxtrot platoon will take up the rear."

"If you would like Lieutenant, we can have one man from each of our commands ahead of BLUE team to scout the route ahead of the main force. I have Matt here from my team to fit the task. Does that sound good to you Lieutenant?"

I was confused as to why J.R. wanted me on point because we have guys in Laidlaw that have better recon experience and training than I do. Especially compared to my four years of service to many of the guy's twenty plus years. I trust the man with every decision he has made. He has never led me astray ever since I joined Laidlaw. But there were so many other obvious choices who can do a better job than me.

Being that I have nothing but respect for J.R. I decided to accept his decision and do the best job I can to the task he has given me. Just as he expects of me I'm sure.

* * *

When I looked at Shinohara he seemed to be in deep thought, taking in every tactical consideration of what J.R. just said before coming to a decision. I notice he took a glance to his platoon sergeant before giving his answer. Probably getting final approval from the man with experience before giving the okay. A new, young officer looking for his senior enlisted man for advice. That's the relationship with an officer and his senior enlisted man, a balance of authority and experience working together to give the platoon effective leadership.

"Yes Captain, that's a good plan." Shinohara agreed, now putting up the map. "We move in five minutes, I want to give my and Kumagami's men time to rest and get briefed by their team leaders. The man I will have with Sergeant Collins will be Private Noa Izumi."

* * *

J.R. nodded to Shinohara's final request and whistled to Marcus and Steve who were on overwatch above us. When he had their attention he signaled five minutes to them and got Chris to go up there to brief them on what we were about to do.

I moved to where GREEN Team was holding the perimeter at one end of the alley while taking my time wondering who I was gonna be paired up with. Hopefully it won't be anyone that will be a burden on me, I'm here to protect these guys not to be annoyed by some new Private who can't keep their mouth shut.

* * *

"Matt." J.R. said still talking to Chris behind me. "You will be paired up with a Private Noa Izumi, when we move out find Shinohara and he will introduce you two."

"Got it Cap." I replied to J.R.'s orders, hoping that I got someone that can watch my back and won't get me killed.

I just don't want any incompetent jerk that could care less about me. Before joining the army there were plenty of civvies that I had the displeasure to work with that would only look out for themselves. They were the lowest people that I ever encountered in my life. Lazy, stupid, and outright disrespectful to anyone and everyone. I had no sympathy for them for whatever new problem they had to complain about for the day, they brought it upon themselves. They never took responsibility and blamed life, their parents, me, or whatever excuse was convenient at the time, they are part of the reason I joined the army. I wanted to break free from that type of person and to do more, to be more than they can ever imagine.

* * *

J.R. looked back to Chris after giving Matt his orders to be paired up with a JSDF soldier. "What is it Chris?" J.R. asked annoyed at his friend's expression of confusion.

"Why him?" Chris explained, meaning why would J.R. assign me as a scout. The reason for Chris' confusion was due to the fact that J.R. has given an important role to an inexperienced and young newly hired man instead of one of the other guys who has had the training and experience to do the job better.

"Because I have seen all the other guys on the team in a OP except Matt. I want to see how he handles himself." J.R. answered Chris quickly.

"There is more than that J.R., I know you too well for you to be holding secrets from me." Chris added with a wide grin spread across his face. Proud at his ability to see through his friend's surface has always been one of Chris' strong points.

J.R. let out a heavy sigh before giving his answer. "I need to keep the kid occupied. Compared to the rest of us, he hasn't seen as much messed up shit as us, so I don't know how he is handling this whole 'end-of-the-world' thing going on right now. I know him enough to keep his mind on a job and that is all he will think about. I don't want him to get his mind off of the here-and-now. We need him to be on his game, not worrying about anything else but this team."

Chris nodded in silent agreement to J.R.'s plan remembering the incident back in the day when they were both Captains in "The Unit" when one of their own could not keep his mind on mission and paid the price for it.

"Yeah," Chris replied solemnly. "I will keep an eye on the kid, if he is getting bad I will tell you bro."

J.R. thanked his friend as he got up to check with BLUE Team to make sure they knew what was going on between the JSDF and their escort mission.

* * *

I walked towards Ben to talk to him while we have downtime before we move out. He was sitting against the wall to the music store now that we are having downtime only a quarter of us are standing guard. I took my gear off my back while keeping my carbine on me in case we got to move quickly. Ben nodded at he as I sat next to him sighing heavily.

"So that's the news huh?" Ben said quietly so only I can hear. "The worlds gone to shit and we're here wasting time helping these guys."

I understood the mixed feelings that some of the guys have at what we were doing. How can you not be anxious about not being able to see if anyone you know or love is okay? We are halfway across the world in a foreign land helping complete strangers through what may as well be the worst disaster in human history.

"We can find a way back to the U.S. if we help them Ben." I said to the medic trying to give him some conviction in what we're doing. "I see no reason why we shouldn't help out some unfortunate souls in a time like this. I think this is exactly what people need to do in disasters."

Ben looked at me as if I had just talked in a foreign language. "Matt, this is not a small, localized disaster like a flood or tornado. Where everyone can give a helping hand because they feel like it. This Outbreak is like nothing we have seen in human history. This may be the end of the world as we know it. This changes everything."

I couldn't believe what the young Californian has just said. In all the times where we have been in some deep shit for some prank gone wrong or a training scenario where we are in trouble I can always rely on him to have his optimistic attitude and flashy smile on his face. Like no matter the situation it was always gonna get better. This Outbreak is going to challenge us like never before. I'm sure it will even change us before it's all over.

Now I am a person who has always gone with the flow. I adapt to the situation and go through or bypass obstacles to get to the goal. I go with what my gut tells me. This time there was no instinct to guide me. I have had to rely on my team to survive and that is all that matters right now. As long as I have their backs, they got mine.

"They got a plan." I told Ben. "If these JSDF guys have got a plan then I'm sure that the U.S. has got a plan. Which means there's a chance to contain or eradicate this Outbreak. I trust our guys to do their work."

Even though we saw all the news footage of cities such as Tokonosu burning and infested with the Infected, I truly believed that things will get better. I believed in our own military to do the job, and why shouldn't I? We won just about every war that we fought. We have the best people in the country with the best technology available.

"Oh ya?" Ben asked now looking like I may have convinced him. "Well maybe there is a chance. I'm just here because of you guys. That's all I care about right now because in this place I know you guys have my six. You feel me bro?"

* * *

I looked at Ben and now saw his bright smile on his bronzed face. His Hand in a fist toward me waiting for my reply.

"Ya, bro I got your six." I said as I fist bumped him. "I mean, if you can guarantee me a date with your sister." Ben hit me as I made my half serious, half smart ass comment about his sister who is an athletic surfer the same age as me. Hey I couldn't help it, perfect timing to leverage him for a favor.

* * *

After I was done screwing around with my friend I sat there taking in the silence. It's strange living near a bustling city all your life and for silence to cover an entire lively place like a blanket of darkness. Back in Iraq or Afghanistan silence always meant that shit was about to go down in the area. The enemy would tell civilians to leave the area because they set up a IED or ambush. In their own hesitation to tell us due to retaliation from insurgents the civilians would just leave the place completely and what came with that was silence and empty streets. No kids asking for candy, no adults waving or ignoring us depending on the neighborhood. Only the company of silence to precede the violence that was to come.

No matter what the situation we always gave back what we took tenfold. In the Regiment we would react to contact with violence of action, pouring overwhelming firepower onto insurgents while closing in on them to eventually clear them out of every corner they hid in. There was no where they can hide or run from us, we always found who we were looking for no matter how hard it was to get to them.

At least the Infected comes to us, that makes things a lot simpler for me.

I turned to my Erbelstrock pack to rummage through it to find my **MICH*** helmet and accompanying ear protection.

My helmet is the standard U.S military issued combat helmet in black, it was made to integrate communications with a durable, protective helmet. Weighing at three pounds and with padding on the inside instead of nylon straps, which gives the wearer a more comfortable fit than older helmets. The helmet its self is made of a new and more advanced type of kevlar that provides increased protection against handgun rounds compared to older helmets. On my helmet I have a flashlight on the right side attached by a rail system, and a mounting bracket for a monocular night vision device. The final piece I had for it was a pair of ballistic goggles that I had strapped onto the helmet for quick deployment. I am going to need it for the coming darkness.

My ear protection is a Howard Leights Impact Sport earmuffs. What made these special is that as earmuffs they cover both of my ears completely making them more comfortable than ear plugs. They also offer electronics that automatically shut off loud impulse noise to safe levels while amplifying conversations so I can hear people more easily while keeping gunfire noise down to protect my hearing. The fact that they are water proof doesn't hurt either. The only downside to them was that like other things on me, they need batteries for operation. Luckily for me I came prepared with plenty of batteries in my pack.

Chris "Chief" Murphy, GREEN Team's second in command, always the good non-com broke our moment of relaxation. "Alright boys, almost time to go, get your shit together and your head in the game. Matt you go to el-tee and meet that soldier you will be stuck with. Good luck, you might need it."

I looked at Chief worried and confused due to his shit eating grin and large amount of sarcasm with the last part of what he said.

"Chief, what's with that face?" I asked him worried at his smile's hidden meaning.

Saying nothing and moving on to the other guys Chief left me in suspense at what awaited me. I donned my gear and wished Ben luck as I pondered what could be waiting for me.

***(Modular Integrated Communications Helmet)**

* * *

I did not have to look far to see what Chief meant. When J.R. said the name of the soldier I thought it was gonna be some dude. Turns out I suck with finding out which Japanese names go with which sex because this person was definitely not a guy.

First thing I noticed was that she was a head shorter than me and has brown hair that barely stuck out of her helmet. Her small figure complemented her cute face which if I had to guess belonged to some high school student.

"_What the f_ck_!" I thought as I walked to her in shock that I was now about to be paired up with some Japanese schoolgirl.

I have no problem with women being in manual labor jobs like combat or firefighting, but I believe that the standards must be the same across the board. What's the use of hiring someone that can't do the job just because you want a "more diverse" environment? In the end if someone's life is on the line, they have to perform and that is the only fair way to treat those jobs. The only reason standards need to change is if the job changes, not to look more friendly at the cost of a civilian or a brother's life.

I put everyone to the same standard that I put myself. If I can do the job, then there's no problem. If you can do the job, then I won't complain. However, if you cannot do the job then how can I trust you when the time comes to do work?

I finally finished my size up of her once I stopped right in front of her and the Lieutenant. "_I am royally f_cked_." I thought as I looked at the little girl that I was going to be stuck with for the remainder of this mission. I must have been staring at her for too long because she snapped me right out of my thoughts.

* * *

"You want to take a picture? It will last longer." She said to me with a scowl on her face.

"Oh we got a smart ass here? Lieutenant, I thought I was going to be paired with a soldier, not a sarcastic school girl." I said out loud not caring who heard.

I am not a mean guy at all. But I will shoot right back if someone starts being a smart-ass, I was raised with three brothers so I have had the practice.

"I am not a school girl; I am twenty years old!" The young woman shouted back offended at my last comment.

"So did you just graduate high school last week, or is the JSDF taking anyone off the streets now?" I said now enjoying her reaction to my remarks. She is cuter when she is mad, in the non-threatening way I mean.

"Both of you stop acting like a bunch of kids! You two are going to be working together so I suggest you change your attitude, both of you." Shinohara cut us off before it can escalate any further, obviously annoyed at us for making a scene.

"Sergeant Collins." Shinohara whispered as he leaned towards me so Izumi wouldn't hear. "Private Izumi is very upset at the loss of her machine gun earlier, which she doesn't know we recovered. She is quite attached to the thing. Believe me Noa-san is usually a nice and friendly person. Please don't upset her any more than she is."

"Hey what are you two talking about?" Noa asked, now irritated at us having our private conversation right in front of her.

"Aw its nothing to worry about, just talking about you and how cute you are." I said to get her mind off of me and the Lieutenant while nodding to Shinohara showing that I understood what he said. I love to mess with people if given the chance, I like to see their reaction to whatever I say or do.

Now Noa was flustered with what I said now she was stuttering while her face turned red. "Sh-Shi-Shinohara-san, do I have to be with this gaijin jerk!" Now I must have hit a nerve for her to react like that.

I couldn't help but to chuckle at her embarrassment which earned me a dirty look from the angry soldier. I swear if she had ammo in that FN-FAL look-alike assault rifle she may have already shot me by now. Which I wouldn't have blamed her, I do seem to be pushing my limits here.

"Now you two play nice now or I will get Sergeant Major Sakaki to have a stern lecture with the both of you." Shinohara said in a serious tone, guess it's time to get back to work.

"Yes sir." Both Izumi and I replied now chastised over fear of a non-com's wrath.

* * *

"Now you two start moving up the street to Tachibana Avenue it will be the first five lane road you will see." Shinohara said pointing to the setting sun. "Take a right on it and we will be moving north for a while, once we reach the halfway point to HQ we will rest and I'll give you the rest of the directions. If there is any Infected along the way either neutralize them silently or we will bypass them if there is too many. Sergeant you will be in charge so call the shots with Izumi, if she gives you any trouble you tell me and I will take care of it."

"Alright el-tee, any comms I can use to keep in touch with you?" I asked since I didn't want to be exposed ahead of everyone without a means of communications.

"Yes there is Sergeant." Shinohara said as he pulled out a small radio from his pack to hand to me. "Me and Kumagami are on Channel 3 with Captain Wallace. My call-sign is ECHO ACTUAL while Kumagami's is DELTA ACTUAL. Captain Wallace chose to be called GREEN ACTUAL. What will your call-sign be Sergeant?"

"RANGER ONE." I gave my reply quickly because at this point I just want to start moving, the bodies were starting smell.

I gladly took the radio and attached it to my vest on the upper left side for easy access, so that all I would have to do to talk would be to key the radio and turn my head without having to move the radio itself.

"Ready to go Lieutenant." I reported to Shinohara as he smiled and nodded for me and Izumi to step off.

* * *

Now I am officially stuck with this girl who in no fashion looks or acts like a soldier except for the uniform and equipment. Well there is no point in being nice now, I am here to do a job and I intend to do it. She may be a reliability or an asset, I have no idea, but at this point I can give her the benefit of the doubt until she proves herself. The only course I can see is that I can be strict and make sure things are done my way so I can make sure we both live. Because as much as I highly doubt her soldering skills she is still a team mate and my battle buddy and I will be damned if she dies on my watch.

"Okay Izumi." I said with my back to her as I started walking to Shinohara's platoon and BLUE team who were all formed up and ready to go. "This is how things are gonna work with us. First, no loud noises, the Infected are attracted to noise so if you want to stay alive, keep it quiet. Secondly, if you see anything or do anything you tell me immediately, communication should be kept to a minimum unless something happens. Three, you don't leave my sight at all, you stay behind me and close to me every second. Finally, our job is to scout ahead of the guys which means we will avoid any fighting. Is that all understood?"

I wasn't surprised when I was in the middle of giving my terms and conditions that the young Private gave me the most "are you f_cking kidding me" look.

Yes, I'm not kidding, I am playing with fire by being paired with some young soldier I have never met before so cut me some slack.

"Hai… Baka." Izumi mumbled in a pissed off tone.

"I know what baka means, schoolgirl." I scolded her as her face turned red in embarrassment.

I didn't expect her to like it, I did not join Laidlaw to be nice to people. I joined to do work, and that is what I am doing right now. As much as I believed in what we are doing as being a great and noble thing, in the moment soldering is all hard, dirty work. You're not there to have fun or to like it. You are there to do a job and survive to do the next one that comes your way. That is the life of a warrior. That is the life I wanted to have and it is the life I love.

I don't know why she doesn't see the reason behind why I am telling her these points. If we are going to work together I want it kept to a point of efficiency and professionalism. It is for her safety as much as it is for mine. As long as she does what I say she does not need to know why.

* * *

"Hey Matt I see your getting along with your new friend." I heard Ben say as I passed by BLUE Team with the now disgruntled Japanese Private in tow.

I flipped Ben the bird as I passed by without looking, now pissed off that I am going to babysit a soldier that acts more like an upset teenage girl.

Now that Izumi and I were past the troops and now placed firmly forward of everyone else I switched my fire selector on my carbine to "SINGLE" and scanned my surroundings as I moved forward through the narrow Japanese streets, keeping my head on a swivel to look for anything out of the ordinary. I occasionally trained my weapon at an open window or doorway to get a better view of any possible targets even though the Infected do not use ambush tactics my training came out automatically.

I sneaked a peek behind me every once in a while to make sure Private Schoolgirl stayed behind me like I said. She was so quiet that I thought she had already left my side the minute we stepped off.

As annoying as she was earlier Izumi sure can follow directions, at least for now that is. Every time I looked back her head was up and looking around for any Infected shuffling around. Even though she had no ammo I was sure that any situation that may come up should either be handled by me or if I can't handle it then the rest of the guys will.

"Shit I can't wait to get onto a wider avenue than these small alleyways you call streets." I whispered to myself.

These streets are a double edged sword with their small size. It acts as a choke point for any infected to funnel to us which will make it into a slaughter for them. But it can also trap us between large groups of Infected and corner us like it did with the JSDF platoons. As long as there is a door by us then I can get us through it to safety.

* * *

Traveling toward the setting sun away from the sea I turned the first corner on our right, now facing North with my carbine at the ready expecting Infected to be around the corner. To my surprise there were no Infected down the entire length of the street that sloped downhill another neighborhood with high rise buildings in the distance.

Either we killed all the infected in the area, or they are somewhere waiting for any prey (us) to show up for lunchtime. I shuddered at the thought of the Infected gaining the ability to skillfully hunt people. Up until now all the Infected have done is shuffle around until some loud noise has attracted their attention. If they gain the skills to hide, evade, and ambush that could be bad news for us traveling in narrow streets. Now I can't wait to get to the avenue.

After passing a couple of the empty streets I decided to stay in the middle of the street to keep Noa and me away from any Infected that can come out of any of these houses and shops. If I can get some distance between us and any Infected I will do it to be able to better engage them.

* * *

Soldering has its ups and downs but it is best defined as long hours of boredom with a few minutes of exciting, adrenaline pumping action mixed in. The routine of looking all around you, checking corners, and listening intently for anything out of the ordinary can get boring really quick if you're finding nothing.

Throughout all of time soldiers have to find ways to combat boredom to keep them from getting off task by thinking about home or anything else that may cross their mind. If you aren't staying on task if you're supposed to be watching for IED's or an ambush, then you can easily kill yourself and others around you. That's why I keep myself focused on the task at hand, to keep me from daydreaming while an Infected j_ckass shuffles to me and makes me his lunch.

Now that Noa and me are getting in the rhythm of the job the boredom is starting to set in. To fight boredom, I keep my mind on the task. Watch that house with the open door, scan the rooftops, clear this corner. I give myself menial tasks and take it step by step to keep from getting bored which can lead to laziness.

Noa had to find a way to kill the boredom, just not the right way to in my opinion.

* * *

"Collins-san, I notice you have a slight accent, where are you from?" Noa asked innocently enough. However, right now in a city infested with the walking dead was not the place or time.

"Texas, Izumi. I am from Fort Worth, Texas." I answered annoyed. "Keep your volume down, noise travels far in the city." I looked back at her to see if she was still moving and scanning her sector while she was talking. Instead I found her standing and staring at me in awe.

Oh shit here we go.

I don't know what it is about Texas, but there are many stereotypes that go with the people that come from the state, such as myself and Jim. Whenever some foreigner asks me where I am from I know to expect a whole bunch of ridiculous questions regarding what they think of me.

"Do you ride a horse? Does everyone have a lot of guns? Is everything really bigger in Texas? Do you have a cowboy hat? Where are your cowboy boots? Did you work on a farm? Are you a cowboy?" Noa excitedly asked a wave of ridiculous questions before I can have the chance to answer them. She was lost in her own world right now.

"Hey, Schoolgirl!" I shouted over her to stop the volley of questions. "We are here to do a job. Now cover your sector and keep moving with me!"

"And call me Sergeant from now on, I am _not_ your friend, we are here to do a mission and to be sure we don't get ourselves killed." I hissed at her in anger, not able to control myself because of her moment of losing compete situational awareness can get us in trouble later on if I did not keep it in check. I felt that I had to make it clear that I won't tolerate it at all to ensure our survival.

My outburst seemed to work, although not in the way I imagined. I did manage to stop her from ranting about where I am from but at the same time I seemed to have made her hate me due to the way I have just yelled at her in anger.

Oh well, she can get over it.

* * *

Moving down the street with some annoying Japanese Private in tow in the middle of a seemingly deserted city seemed to be the worst that can happen to me right now. I would rather have a horde of Infected come at us to make things interesting and to hopefully keep Noa from annoying me.

I thought things could not get any worse as I am trying to do my job while getting my patience tested.

I was horribly wrong.

In front of Noa and I was thick black smoke covering the intersection ahead of us. In my prior firefighting experience, from the smell of the fire and the pouring smoke, it must be a car fire. The smoke obscured our vision of the road ahead of us and we would have to go through it to get a view.

"Try to avoid the smoke, do not breath it in or it will kill you, that shit is toxic." I told Noa so she won't have any health issues from breathing in even a little of the acrid smoke.

As I walked through the smoke what lay beyond it was a large street intersecting the one we were walking through I can see cars and trash strewn throughout it. It must be Tachibana Avenue from what Shinohara told us I stopped dead in my tracks frozen and unable to move. My jaw dropped as I stared in shock at what I was seeing.

I was only able to mutter two words before I could begin to comprehend what I was seeing.

"Oh shit."

* * *

**Authors Notes**

I hope you guys have enjoyed these first two chapters of "Sua Sponte" as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know it's a lot of talking, but it is to get you guys introduced to the characters and situation that Matt is in. Which is pretty bad right now.

Trust me when I say the action will come very soon, along with some surprises mixed in.

Now there will be a lot happening this summer for me so I may not have a lot of time to write for the next two or three months. I do want to post a next chapter before summer is over so that is the goal I am trying to reach. ETA August at the soonest.

Thank you for your support and messages you guys have sent giving me your praise and helpful tips on how I can do better it really makes this worth it!

-Matt


	4. Chapter 3: Band of Brothers Part 1

**Chapter 3**

**Band of Brothers Part 1**

* * *

**"Grief and sadness knits two hearts in closer bonds that happiness ever can; and common sufferings are far stronger than common joys." **

**-Alphonse de Lamartine**

* * *

**Time: Z-Day plus three 1523 **

**Location: North East quadrant, Tokonosu City**

* * *

After reminding Izumi that we are soldiers and not friends we moved further down the street to where there was thick black smoke flowing above the ground moving from left to right that obscured what lay beyond the raven colored curtain. It was eerie how the wind blew the smoke so that it covers our entire view of what's ahead of us.

"Try to avoid the smoke, do not breath it in or it _will_ kill you, that shit is toxic." I told my Japanese companion. I knew it was a car fire from the smell of burning rubber and smoldering plastic along with the thick black smoke pouring from the unseen vehicle around the corner.

* * *

As I approached the thick smoke with my weapon at the ready I carefully moved to the right side of the street where the smoke was drifting to and where it was not as thick. What I saw when I passed through the smoke was a large street intersecting the one we were walking through, which can only have been Tachibana Avenue based upon the way Lt. Shinohara had described it to me, I could see cars and trash strewn about everywhere.

But it wasn't the sight of the amount of debris and abandoned vehicles that made my jaw drop in shock at what I was seeing.

* * *

"Oh shit." I muttered as I took in the ghastly scene before me that I stumbled upon.

A scene of carnage and violence I'd never seen before, and one I doubt I'll ever forget for the rest of my life.

The scale of the carnage before was indescribable, and the fact that I have never seen, nor heard, of anything like this before made this all the more shocking, at least to me, although perhaps some of the older hands in BLUE and GREEN Team may very well have seen something like this, or even worse.

For a long moment I just stood there unable to comprehend the scene that lay before me that stretched across the whole avenue for as far as I could see in all directions for several blocks or more, the grotesque scene consuming the entire avenue as if it were a sick play and the whole road was its stage.

As far as my eye can see, there lay the remains of hundreds of bodies that have been savagely torn apart and their remains spewn about all over the city streets. The bodies of hundreds of men, women, and even children who had obviously been overwhelmed by the Infected as they tried to escape now lay scattered in thousands of small pieces as the smell of blood and burning flesh filled the air from victims who still lay burning inside their wrecked vehicles.

Everywhere I looked there was carnage the like not even Dante himself could have imagined when he wrote his famous poem.

* * *

With the horrible scene in front of me that seemed to be out of a movie there was only one thing that made my heart jump from my chest. It was half the reason I am frozen in eternal terror, unable to move, unable to act, unable to truly comprehend the magnitude of what lays in front of me. It is what caused this massacre of innocent civilians from women and children to grown men.

* * *

It was the Infected, who were as numerous as the bodies that they are currently gnawing on.

* * *

My mind was racing a thousand thoughts a minute as I took in the view for what may have been 5 seconds but felt like lasting an eternity. Taking in the sight and smell and trying to understand what I was seeing in front of me.

I simply stood there in shock. Little did I know, I was having everything imprinted into my mind. Making this scene something I will never forget.

Finally something happened that caused me to move into action. I heard the sound of Noa puking her guts out next to me.

* * *

"_Oh shit, Noa!"_ I have been in too much shock that I forgot that she was with me and is able to see the carnage just as easily as I have.

I don't want her to see this, no one needs to see the mess in front of us.

When I turned to look at her I saw the same look that must have been on my face. Complete shock, disbelief and complete terror.

"Noa, look at me." I told her, trying to get her attention off of the sickening scene just yards from where we are standing. She still looked on at Tachibana Avenue, at the horror of the Infected eating people and the bodies that fill the streets. Her eyes are still as wide as they can be while her mouth dropped to her chest.

"Noa!" I raised my voice while grabbing her shoulders and turning her around to get her to stop looking. Her face still horrified as she now looked at me.

"I need you to look at me. Come on, we're gonna move back okay? Just follow me, just keep looking at me." I quickly said as I started to move us away from the avenue by walking backwards while keeping my weapon trained on the infected with one hand, while with my other hand grabbed Noa to keep her moving.

"Just look at me, you're doing good Noa." I said mostly to calm me down more than her. With the scene still fresh in my mind and with worrying about how Noa is going to handle it in the next few minutes.

* * *

"Echo Actual this is Ranger one, over." I said over the mike while Noa and I moved back through the smoke, this time through my Oakley's shooting glasses did not protect my eyes as they are not full seal glasses. Because of this My eyes started burning which made me quicken our evac to a jogging pace so I can clear my eyes out.

"Ranger one, this is Echo Actual, send it, over." I heard Shinohara's voice on the other end of the radio.

Now with stabbing pain in my eyes I regret moving through the smoke while my body reacted to the pain and started to send tears down my face to clean my eyes out.

"Echo Actual, Ranger one, this road where the smoke is coming from is Tachibana Avenue, break." I reported to give a pause so I can give the information in segments as I removed my sunglasses and wiped my eyes with my fingers after letting go of Noa and my weapon in my rush to clean my eyes. "The road has one hundred plus Infected on it and is un-passable at this time, over."

After a short moment I told Noa to pull security while we sort out what we are going to do. This is to keep her mind on a task instead of what she has just seen, and gives me time to signal the staggered column of Laidlaw and both JSDF platoons to halt.

"Echo Actual to Ranger one, over." Shinohara came over the radio moments later while I poured some of my water into my irritated eyes. "Hold position while we look for another route, over."

"Ranger one to Echo Actual, roger, holding position. Interrogative, there is a nasty scene Ranger one-two just saw, do you want me to send her to you to see if she is alright, over?" I whispered the last part so Noa wouldn't hear me. I think her own guys can see if she is okay better than I can.

"Echo Actual, Ranger one, I will send our medic, Private Otonashi over to check on her, thanks for the update, out." Shinohara said ending our conversation so he can work out a new route.

* * *

**Time: 1527**

"_They need to hurry up_ _and find us a way around."_ I thought after waiting for a couple of minutes. I turned around to try to see what they are doing and it seemed to me that the two JSDF officers were talking with J.R and Chris, no doubt trying to see all options on what we can do.

* * *

"So we can either go parallel to the Avenue and wait for a good opening to go onto it, which can risk us getting trapped and cornered in these narrow streets. Or try to sneak through now and risk getting in a engagement where we will get overrun." J.R. pointed out to Shinohara who is still unaware of the ammo situation of GREEN and BLUE Teams. J.R will fight to keep it that way too so the JSDF guys wont lose their trust in our ability to protect them.

"How have you guys stayed undetected this whole time? I'm sure that I would have heard from civilians or another unit about heavily armed gaijin running around." Shinohara queried to look for another option.

"We stayed on the rooftops, but with this many guys having to jump or climb onto roofs I think it will be slower and more trouble than it's worth." Chris gave his opinion.

Shinohara thought about his two options carefully. If he were to move parallel to the Avenue crawling with Infected there is a chance that they can get trapped in the narrow streets like they were minutes before. However, it seems a much better option than having to cross the avenue with 40 plus guys hoping that no one will attract the Infected to us.

"We are going to move parallel to the avenue going north so in that case we wont lose much time, same order of march as before except Ranger one will be jumping rooftops so he can keep an eye on the avenue to see any openings for us to move on. BLUE Team will be lead element parallel to Ranger one, followed by my Echo platoon and GREEN Team in the center with Kumagami's Foxtrot Platoon taking up the rear." Shinohara relayed in a confident voice to the other leaders who all nodded in approval.

"Alright lets get ready to move people, we will wait on Otonashi to see If Private Izumi is good enough to stay with Sergeant Collins." Shinohara ordered as all the team leaders started to move to their own units to brief their guys.

* * *

As I turned around again because of my impatience I thought I saw Noa jogging towards me from the group of JSDF soldiers located 100 yards behind me. Which made me do a double check to see if she was with me still pulling security like she is supposed to.

She is still by me staring at the acrid smoke still churning from the burning car.

Then who the heck is this chick coming to us?

* * *

I waited for her to come closer before getting a look at her face, because as far as I was concerned she and Noa can be twins, at least from a distance. She did look to be a little smaller in size than my partner and the fact that she carried a bag almost as big as her made me surprised that she must has been carrying her weight around without much fatigue.

The major difference I saw was that she had a Red Cross on her left sleeve indicating that she is the medic of the platoon.

"_Shit I guess they __**are**__ taking anyone off the streets." _I thought to myself as The medic's heavy footfalls passed me to get to Noa.

* * *

"Ranger one this is Echo Actual, over." Shinohara's voice came over the radio breaking my thoughts of the small medic.

"Echo Actual, Ranger one, send it over." I replied while keeping an eye in front of us while the medic, a Private Otonashi, talked to Noa to be sure she is okay to stay with me or to be kept under the close supervision of Lt. Shinohara.

"Ranger one, Echo Actual, we are going to move back thirty meters so we can turn right and move parallel to the avenue so we can move on it when there is an opening, break." Shinohara said to give me time to understand his message.

"Ranger one," The Japanese Lieutenant continued. "You will be tasked with jumping the rooftops of the buildings between our route of march and the avenue, this is so you can have eyes on the avenue while staying close to our support should you need it, over."

"Echo Actual, Ranger one, roger on your last. When are we to move, over?" I asked, still impatient to our lack of action at the moment.

"Ranger one, Echo actual, we will move in two mikes when Otonashi is done with Izumi, out." I was so relieved to hear that we will be moving shortly that I couldn't stifle my grin.

* * *

Apparently I had a huge grin because as soon as I was done talking to Lt. Shinohara the medic, Private Otonashi was done checking up on Izumi and came to me.

"Whats so funny?" The small medic asked, with a confused look on her face, probably thinking I was making fun of her.

"Oh it's nothing. How is Izumi?" I asked her to get back on task.

"She will be as fine as anyone who has seen some shit these past three days. To keep a better eye on her she will stay with Shinohara and you will have Sergeant Kanuka Clancy with you."

"Alright." I said as my suspicions were raised to the sergeants name. That name does not sound Japanese at all.

Before I can ask about the mystery sergeants origins I heard boots hitting the ground behind me and I turned to see who this runner was.

* * *

Everything about this person screamed United States. I saw the familiar uniform of grey digital camouflage pattern that the army designated ACU's, or Army Combat Uniform, with the familiar colored US flag patch on the uniforms right shoulder. Her weapon was a M4 carbine with an ACOG optic, flashlight and vertical fore grip with an M9 sidearm strapped to a thigh holster.

I was quite surprised to see an American soldier running towards me but what was more surprising was the fact that it was a female. I swear, did the JSDF decide put every female soldier in Japan in the same city?

She is an attractive Asian-American woman but the locked expression on her face told me that she must be a no BS, serious kind of woman. Any info beyond that was something I will have to find out myself.

When she arrived Izumi and Otonashi left us to return to the platoons to our rear. The soldier took a knee by me and flashed a quick nod to me. She then proceeded to look around for threats, as if Noa and me have not been doing that for the past 4 minutes.

Now with some unknown US Army sergeant whom I have never seen before I was apprehensive of her. So to put my mind at ease I at least wanted to know who I will be working with.

And what better way than to use my advantage of bright blue eyes and a cute smile to meet a new woman.

* * *

"Hey Sergeant Clancy, I am Staff Sergeant Matthew Collins, Army Special Forces." I said in a friendly tone as I removed my sunglasses to have eye contact while reaching out for a handshake with my other hand.

She looked at me confused for a second, as if she didn't anticipate me to be so cordial in a time like this.

She removed her sunglasses to show me a icy stare and reached her hand out to shake mine.

"Sergeant Kanuka Clancy, US Army liaison attached to the JGSDF 37th Infantry Regiment." She said in a tone not as cold as her stare.

Well she at least is talking to me so that's a start.

"Where are you from sergeant?" I asked returning my glasses to my eyes and resting my hands on my weapon that is sitting on my leg.

"New York City, are we paying 20 questions, sergeant?" She shot back.

Well she seems to be a little too uptight to me. I do appreciate the fact that she is straight to the point sorta gal, but she needs to stop thinking that I am hitting on her. Which I'm sure happens a lot to her since she is pretty good looking. I am gonna haver to make it clear what my intentions are because I am a bit offended that she must take me for an inept fool.

"Clancy, I have fought with friends that I have known for years, and if I am going to fight side by side with someone I want to at least know them a bit because I would like to give a shit about the person I will be fighting with. I don't want to take a bullet for a stranger if I can help it." I said as we both looked at the black veil the smoke held between us and certain death just meters ahead of us.

"Fair enough, you ready to go?" She understood my point clearly.

I gave her the thumbs up as I went on my radio to tell Shinohara that Clancy and I were moving out now.

"Roger, be careful, out." Was Shinohara's reply to my message.

* * *

"Aright sergeant, follow me we are gonna breach that building." I ordered her while pointing to the two story connivence store to our right. "If there are any infected you use your bayonet, I will use my knife, we don't want any loud noise to attract the Infected from the avenue."

"Roger." She replied as she snapped her bayonet to the end of her M4..

I moved up to the side of the door and peeked inside through the glass. The lights were off but luckily since there is still daylight it wouldn't be much of an obstacle as it might be if it were night. I just have to watch out for the corners that may be dark.

I pushed on the door slightly to see if it was locked. Like the old adage goes. "Try before you pry."

Now satisfied that the door was in fact not locked I looked at Clancy who is patiently but looking at me.

One of the most frightful things for a soldier to do is to enter a room or building in a combat zone. The whole experience is a big mystery with a list of questions. Is the door locked? Do we need to breach it if it is? What is the lay out of each room? Is there an enemy inside waiting for me to open the door?

This is where soldiering is at its finest. In a close quarter setting it is all skill and experience. Man to man fighting. It is so swift that most people, attacker or defender, don't realize what's happened before it too late and they lay dead on the floor in a pool of blood. There is no time to think, only action. That is why special operations forces train to a fine point in this setting. It is so that they react on instinct and muscle memory only. Sure you do have to think, but when you clear rooms time after time the thinking is in the back of your head so that you can stay focused on the task at hand.

* * *

"On three." I ordered Clancy who nodded her head in response.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

I opened the door to let Clancy through before following right behind.

The Sergeant moved left along the wall as I went to the right making sure the corner was clear before looking into the aisles I passed.

The aisles were arranged perpendicular to the door we entered so we had to look down each one as we passed them to be sure no Infected were hiding.

"Clear." I said as I have reached the corner of the room now comforted that we have made headway into the store.

I heard Clancy grunt along with metal meeting flesh and bone multiple times as she moved down one of the aisles. I waited for her to be done in seconds but instead took longer than expected so I thought she would probably need help.

"Hey, Clancy!" I raised my voice while moving to where she was fighting down one of the aisles.

With no response and the sound of more struggling I started running to her position.

"Clancy!" I shouted before I turned the corner to where she was with my knife ready to kill.

I froze before I could enter the aisle. I counted eight infected that lay on the ground with knife wounds to their heads and the ninth infected hanging limp from Clancy's bayonet.

With her uniform covered in blood Clancy kicked the last infected off of her bayonet and turned to me with a concerned look on her face.

"What? Are you okay?" She asked nonchalantly as if I was the one in trouble.

I gave her a "are you kidding me" look and told her it was nothing.

* * *

After making it to the roof without further interruptions I gave Shinohara the all clear signal and started moving ahead of them on the side of the roof closest to the soldiers, while I had Clancy on the other side of the roof scouting the Infected.

"Lets go, and focus on the Infected, you don't have to look at everything. Just look for a clear intersection for us to get onto the street." I said to Clancy to be sure she understood what we were doing as I started to go along my side with my rifle trained down on the road below for any Infected that would want to get close to the guys.

The area looked like it was hit by a hurricane. There were broken glass, downed power lines and wrecked vehicles everywhere, along with the occasional corpse that the Infected had feasted on. When I can see into a store or shop on the other side of the street I only saw destruction, evident of people taking advantage of the panic to take whatever they wanted.

For the neighborhood to look so desolate one would expect for it to be a set up for a zombie movie where once I look around a corner there would be an unexpected horde of Infected moving towards the group of Laidlaw contractors and JSDF troopers. Just like in "The Walking Dead" when the main character Rick goes in Atlanta before stumbling on a horde and ends up hiding inside a tank.

* * *

I did not know if I can completely trust Clancy. She has proven to me that she can handle herself in a fight, she seems tough, determined, and skilled. But there seems to be more to her than she lets on. Like as if she is trying to keep something from me.

Oh well, I'm gonna have to deal with it and keep on, at least I am sure she can do her job and watch my ass, and out here right now that is all that matters to me.

"Hey, Clancy, any luck up ahead?" I asked her across the rooftop to see if there is any progress.

She turned around and shook her head, her serious demeanor still etched on her face.

"_She seems to be on point, my kind of woman, confident and badass. Just needs to be a little less intimidating._"

* * *

I gave her a thumbs up and dismissed my thoughts as daydreaming from the stress and sleep deprivation making my mind wondering.

I need to keep my head in the game and show her how shit gets done the Ranger way.

In any combat situation you think of the here and now, you think objectively and you are aware of the "what if" situation.

Answering the "what if" questions of the moment and anticipating when and where enemy contact can come at you is a skill many combat vets from Iraq or Afghanistan have developed through habit. Like if we were to start taking fire, I already know where I will take cover, with the low walls of these two story flat roof commercial structures it was an easy choice. I was also looking at any potential spots that the infected can be hiding in. Paying particular attention to the dark buildings that the owners left early in the morning when the Outbreak started. I looked for movement and radioed Shinohara when I did see any so they can either avoid that particular building or dispatch the Infected themselves, silently of course.

Thankfully our path of buildings are relatively close and consistent so we don't have to worry about having to go down into the street into the next building too much. Also to our advantage was the fact that we don't have to worry about any pitch roofed homes, which will be difficult to walk on with our heavy gear weighing us down. My firefighting experience and training have led me to a few rooftops so I can handle my balance, the problem was that I don't think Clancy could traverse them.

* * *

As we crept along our respective sides I noticed that Clancy seemed compleatly focused on the street below, hopefully on her job and not the bodies and destruction.

We were making good progress in the first few blocks with a single Infected shuffling around here and there. The troops on the ground were moving at a good pace which made me happy that we can get organized and moving at a good pace with the amount of guys we have. I just wanted to get my hands on some ammo and supplies so we can really get into the fight.

After passing another city block uneventfully Clancy suddenly stopped and held her hand up in a balled fist, the signal to halt. I passed the signal down to the guys below and they followed.

"It's clear up ahead, there is some infected but it's nothing we can't handle." Clancy reported to me which was relayed to Shinohara over my radio.

* * *

Shinohara wasted no time in organizing the column to start moving onto the avenue. As soon as they al started moving he gave me and Clancy our orders.

"Ranger one, Echo Actual , you and Sergeant Clancy provide overwatch, when everyone has bounded you two will be the last ones to cross, out." Shinohara ordered.

I acknowledged him and watched the avenue below with keen interest to the Infected moving around aimlessly. The road in which we were coming from had very few Infected near enough to be a problem and so they were dispatched accordingly. The avenue was a different story altogether and it will be a miracle if we pull it off without the Infected hot on our heels.

The reason it was passable was because of what looks to be a JSDF roadblock prevented the majority of the infected to pass. The makeshift roadblock was made of Humvees and jersey barriers created in a way to funnel people through a checkpoint, probably so they can check everyone that came through for bites. This indadvertedly made only a select few of the hundreds of Infected find their way through the winding jersey barriers to the other side where we plan to cross.

I scanned the streets below with worry and noticed some of the Infected and dead wore JSDF soldiers' uniform and equipment. I radioed the report to Shinohara who sounded eager to finally get his hands on some ammo but sad that there have to be dead troopers.

* * *

Now watching the guys start moving onto the avenue I felt a suspense at each Infected man getting close to them, thankfully they would be efficiently dispatched before they became a problem. The real reason for my worry was from the chain link fence supported by the jersey barriers that was swaying from the combined weight of the Infected pushing on it. It was the only thing separating the Infected from us. I watched as the guys from GREEN Team scavenged the fallen JSDF troopers for any items of value like food, water, and most importantly ammo. I guess J.R suggested that we gaijin do it in case any of the JSDF guys knew any of the dead. We need everyone on their game and not in a psychological panic over what is happening.

I'm sure the JSDF guys are probably not used to seeing death up close as the guys in Laidlaw are. Policing enemy bodies for info, weapons, and a confirmed number of enemy KIA is an essential job that had to be done after a firefight.

My heart sank as I also noticed that they took the soldiers dog tags. A solemn but necessary task and in this situation a way to give the respect the fallen deserve. If anyone is trying to find their loved ones who is busy trying to save others they deserve to know that they died doing a noble job.

This made me think about how anyone would identify us Americans if we were all to die here. I could not think of any way because we all carried fake ID's and have no personal items that can give away our true identities. Oh well, f_ck it, if I have to die here then so be it. I just hope that I can die fighting, that is the least I can ask for in this hell.

* * *

My heart skipped a beat and I jumped at the loud sound of metal creaking. I thought the fence may be reaching its breaking point with the army of Infected pushing on it. Everyone on the ground heard it and froze, staring at the thin line of concrete and metal wire that is holding the Infected from pouring out and slaughtering everyone who were only feet away from the roadblock. Collectively both JSDF and Laidlaw personnel stared intently at the fence with fear and anticipation on their face.

It was like as if time had froze for all of the JSDF and Laidlaw personnel down below as if someone pressed the pause button on a movie. The only exception were the Infected who moaned and continued to press on the fence.

In what seemed like an eternity but was actually a few seconds, the sergeant major along with Chris and J.R. started barking orders to get everyone collecting supplies or moving down the avenue away from the roadblock.

All that was left was for me to get the word to regroup with the guys, which to Shinohara's credit did not take long.

* * *

"Ranger One, this is Echo Actual." Shinohara's voice spoke excitedly and quickly. "Come on down right now, I don't know how long this fence can hold them, over."

"Roger Echo Actual, on our way down now." I answered swiftly, now I was really wanting to get to the guys as soon as possible so we can get the hell away from the fragile roadblock. I patted Clancy on the shoulder to signal her that we are to move down the stairwell inside the building.

"We need to move now!" I urgently said to the soldier to convey our need to hurry down to the guys.

With Clancy in tow I threw caution out of the window and threw myself at the door leading to the stairwell.

When I slammed through the door I lit up a dark stairwell that led all the way down to the ground floor.

I leaped down the stairs as quickly as my legs would carry me. Luckily, there were no Infected to hinder our movement as we finally made it down to the bottom floor in what felt like an eternity of hopping down flight after flight of steps.

I glanced behind me to find the now heavily breathing sergeant behind me staring at me and waiting for me to open the door that would lead outside. She gave me a slight nod indicating that she was ready.

I threw open the door and was greeted with the sound of intense gunfire from the avenue. The gunshots were so high in volume that if I was not experienced enough to know better I would have thought that we have entered a large firefight with enemy forces.

"Echo Actual, Ranger One, are you in contact?" I was confused as to why they would be using so much of our limited ammo irresponsibly.

Due to what I assumed to be my shit luck, the door that we came out of was located on the side of the building opposite of the avenue. So I could not see what the platoons and teams are doing much less why they are firing so much. The fact that I could see no Infected on the street we entered bothered me.

"Shit! Clancy let's go!" I shouted behind me to the sergeant who was by the door looking to make sure our immediate area was clear. I thought no response meant that something has gone horribly wrong. We need to move quickly to them right now.

We ran to where the guys all entered the avenue from, hoping to make a quick link up with them.

* * *

I turned the corner to find that the avenue was in stark contrast to our current location. I could see moaning Infected all over the avenue where the guys are supposed to be. Then I saw a couple drop from gunfire off to the right where I could not see.

I guess the Infected managed to break through the fence while we were coming down the stairwell. At east I know the guys are close by even if there is hundreds of infected coming between us right now.

"Ranger One this is Blue Actual, over!" I heard J.R. barely shout over the sound of gunshots all around him.

"Blue Actual, Ranger One, send message, over." I quickly replied wanting any information on what the hell is happening to the guys.

"Matt, they broke through the fence were gonna have to run here in a little cuz all we're doing is wasting ammo with the amount Infected here, break." J.R. reported with continuous gunfire throughout the transmission.

"Sergeant Clancy has a map of the area, it looks like you two are going to have to split from the rest of us. We will meet up at the RV point at the plaza tomorrow at 1000 hours, over." If J.R. is telling me to head straight to the company HQ instead of trying to get to them it must be bad. Either we don't have the time or the guys could be in a shit load of trouble right now.

"Roger J.R. I'll see you in Valhalla, out." I joked with a saying we tell each other before a mission starts. Nordic warrior culture is a big thing in today's military.

* * *

I wasted no time in trying to argue with him. I trust everyone on the team to give sound judgement no matter the situation. If J.R. thinks that meeting him at the convention center is the best course of action I will do it without question.

As much as I hate to leave the guys to an uncertain fate it had to be done to ensure that I am not killed trying to reach them. If there is anyone who I trust to beat uncertain odds it's the guys in Laidlaw, but this is something even I doubt they could handle.

* * *

I felt a lump in my throat as I turned around to face Clancy who heard the whole convocation.

To say the least it was the worst feeling in the world to me. It was something I had to endure as a volunteer firefighter a few times. Since I never had my Emergency Medical Technician qualification I never could ride on the ambulance due to liability issues. Due to this I was always assigned to the Engine, which I was very happy with.

At times I would have to sit in an empty station with all of the ambulances out on calls and everyone either working to package a patient or moving the patient to a hospital. This would give me the feeling of worthlessness, worry, and most of all helplessness.

To me personally that is the worst feeling in the world. I feel a natural tendency to help people. That is why I chose the career paths I have had the pleasure to work in. To put it simply, I have no problem to put aside time and effort for others, and in the end I don't wish for compensation or recognition of any kind. All I want is to know that I have done everything I could to do a good job for a good cause. It can be as small as helping a friend with work or as big as tackling a structure fire, I am glad to do any good work.

* * *

"Let's go, now." I said softly, barley able to hold it together in front of her. My friends, my brothers are fighting for their very lives and I am told to run to fight another day.

I took a few slow steps away still reluctant to leave them to whatever fate that will fall on them.

I turned my head around one last time to the same sight of Infected dropping from the wall of lead that the guys held them in.

"You guys better not be late." I said out loud to no one in particular as the gunfire stopped altogether as I'm sure the guys now have put enough distance between themselves and the Infected to make a good run for it.

* * *

**Authors' notes:**

Hey guys! I know this is a shorter chapter than usual, but the reason is that I have barely had enough time to write and I wanted to release another chapter before I actually enlisted in the United States Army.

**Nothing is set in stone yet as far as my enlistment so as of now consider me still up and typing until I update this chapter to say otherwise. **

If that is the case however, I will not have the chance to write in Basic training and most likely I will also not be able to type while I am in my job training. But once I complete all of my training I will resume to write again so be patient with me. I cant promise you a cookie for being patient, but I can promise you more chapters in the future.

I promise my lack of writing will probably hurt me worse than it will hurt you.

Okay all joking aside now, I want to say that once again thank you guys for the awesome support and critiques, they really are appreciated as I do want to get feedback to know how I can do better.

-Matt


	5. Chapter 4: Band of Brothers Part 2

**Chapter 3 Part 2**

**Band of Brothers**

* * *

"Because Brothers don't let each other walk in the dark alone."

-Jolene Perry

* * *

**Location: Tokonosu City North-East quadrant**

**Time: Z-Day +3 1743**

* * *

"Sergeant Collins?"

Those were the first words uttered in the past two hours of walking through abandoned streets of a city not familiar to me. Sergeant Kanuka Clancy asked me because I have never said one word to her since we left my team mates behind to fight for their lives over two hours ago.

We couldn't even get close to finding a clear path to them after the Infected came through the fence like water through an opening flood gate.

To say the least, I was beyond miserable to not be able to regroup with the guys I have trained and lived with in the past few months. The guys who I have learned to know as my new family. The guys whom I did not wish to disappoint or fail.

Now I can only blame myself for the fact that I could not reach them sooner. If only I moved quicker or have done something else different I can be with them right now instead of worrying about them. I hated myself for leaving them, and hated myself more for not being able to reach them in time.

* * *

"Hey Sergeant, you with me here?" She asked in a worried tone again, placing her hand on my shoulder this time to get my attention.

I turned around and gave a smile. "Ya I'm okay, what's up?"

Clancy's face said it all, she knew I was lying. I was not in any sense of the word okay. But I am not gonna be mopey about it to her, I'm keeping that shit to myself. It's my problem and it is my fault so I will deal with it myself.

Whenever I feel that I have failed I look at what I could have done better or what I could have done differently so it won't happen again. It goes back to what someone whom I looked up to told me long ago. "There should be no excuses for failure. The only person that can stop you from doing anything is yourself."

* * *

I don't want to tell her about it is because I don't think it will help, it sure as hell won't get us closer to getting to the guys and it won't change the past. I don't even tell anyone else about how I truly feel so why start with someone I just met.

My attitude makes me feel like I wear a mask sometimes. On the surface I smile and tell everyone that everything will be okay but inside I question if what I say is true. Sometimes I ask myself if I am just saying those encouraging words to calm me down more than anyone else.

I tell myself that it's my problem and that I should not trouble anyone else with it. I shy away from help so that I can show them that they can rely on me just as I rely on them to take care of me. I do not want to be a burden or a liability that will drag the team down and possibly get someone killed.

I want to show everyone that I have earned my spot time and time again. Once as a soldier and Ranger, then as a firefighter and finally as a security contractor.

* * *

"I'm fine Clancy, seriously." I said with a more serious look now in an attempt to persuade her to stop trying to get me to talk. Something I have done millions of times to many friends.

"So where are we at right now?" I asked to get a look at where we are and to get both of our minds off of me.

Sergeant Clancy deciding that trying to get me to talk is a lost cause sighed and took a knee behind a car and pulled out her map of the city.

I pulled security by her to make sure no infected would get the drop on us. Unlike whenever we left my team behind there is no infected around nearby. The few that I can see are either shuffling around far down the street or inside some of the towers lining the street. They were obviously employees of these businesses that are occupying the towers around us due to their suits and skirts they wear. Evidence of how quickly everything went from normal to zombies killing everyone in a short amount of time. I'm sure from the first day alone killed and shocked many who were going about their daily routines.

The surrounding buildings reminded me of pictures that I have seen of lower Manhattan with its large buildings dominating the skyline defining the image of a city.

* * *

Around us there are cars wrecked or parked with some corpses of unfortunate souls who could not escape the Infected lying in the street or shuffling around and moaning, no doubt looking for any more people to feast on.

Iraq entered my mind. Whenever I look around me, I am reminded of trash filled streets devoid of people right before an ambush. I hate the familiar feeling of dread and anticipation trying to prepare yourself for the IED or AK fire that would start the battle. I can still see some far off areas where smoke is still brewing from uncontrolled fires whenever I can see beyond our immediate area of high rise office buildings.

* * *

"We are currently in the business district of the city, that explains all of the tall buildings. The sun is setting so I suggest we find a place for the night."

"No, we should head to the plaza and regroup with everyone as quick as we can." I replied before she could say more. I am in charge and she has let me know that fact. In my mind we have to get to the guys as quickly as we can so we should keep moving not stopping in some hotel to get comfy for a night of sleep while the guys are fighting for their lives.

Clancy sighed and gave me a disapproving look before talking again.

"We need to rest for the night or we will wear ourselves out and that is when we will be at our weakest. Exhausted and tired will make us easy to kill if we run into any large groups of Infected. Didn't you ask yourself why he gave us more than enough time to reach the plaza in the first place?"

"No." I looked down at the ground feeling stupid that I did not think of that in my rush to get back to the guys. In fact, getting back to them was all I could think of. It is our mission right now and as a Ranger you never fail to compete the mission. In the Regiment I felt that that is my whole life, everything I became was committed to compete the mission one objective at a time.

I am tired, I am fatigued, but I want to get to the guys as soon as I can so I know everyone is okay. I can fight pain from having a ruck almost daily in the Regiment. As an Infantryman I can fight sleep. But I can't combat uncertainty and the unknown. I can't tell myself that Ben and Steve and everyone else are okay without truly knowing if they are.

I already have to deal with the loss of Jim which was hard enough having to accept that the man I look up to is gone. I refuse to lose anyone else become a memory.

In the end I relented. Clancy is right. I will have to settle for resting tonight, I'm sure the guys would want me ready and on point when I get to them.

* * *

"We're close to a large hotel that sits between a canal and a park. I think that's a good place to stay for the night wouldn't you think?" Clancy was thinking ahead which was fine with me.

"I agree, we can use the penthouse as a strongpoint and a good vantage point to scout the surrounding area." I shot back now focused on getting to our immediate objective of finding a place to rest.

It did sound like a tactically sound spot since we can use the high ground to our advantage to keep watch on our surroundings while the other sleeps. The fact that it has the river on one side and a park on the other means that we can see around us better than any other building around here since it would be obstructed by all of the tall offices rising to the sky.

* * *

"How far to the hotel?" I asked Clancy as I unsheathed my knife for an Infected office worker who was moving a little too close to us.

"The twenty floor marble hotel right in front of us about seven hundred meters ahead. Past the park." She pointed as I followed her finger and looked down the road and saw only a sliver of the hotel because of the buildings surrounding it and trees of the park below it reveals only a small section to us.

"Oh." Was all I could say to being shown the obvious front of the white Hilton Hotel staring right at me six blocks away.

"Well, lets get moving now. I'm sure that by the time we get there we have enough time to do what fortifying we can before the sun goes down."

I struggled to get myself standing as I now started to feel the three days of constant movement with heavy packs of gear on my back. Which now proved to me how right Clancy was in her assessment of our fatigue. Luckily I can ignore it for the most part and power through it because my time as a soldier trained me to handle heavy packs better than most. If anything it made me want to get to the hotel ASAP so I can relax and take all of my gear off.

* * *

Me and Clancy strolled down the street with my hand on my knife while she is ready with her rifle, ready to bayonet any Infected that would get too close.

"Hey Clancy, I got a question, I need to figure something out here and I want a second opinion to verify it." I said above a hushed whisper to keep noise discipline. She turned her head toward me and told me to ask away.

"Why is there so few Infected around here and some other areas compared to others? I noticed that there seem to be a relation between the main roads being used to evacuate civilians and areas such as this that are away from the evacuation routes." She stopped and took a knee and turned to face me.

"I have noticed that also. The Infected seem to be very numerous around our evacuation routes where we funnel all the civilians through. However, in areas like this away from the major roadways being used for evac there are few Infected. It seems that they do hunt, or at least, follow their food source."

Right after she said that we heard a distant scream from some unfortunate victim and we turned to face the three Infected in our immediate area to be ready to kill any that get too close. Luckily they shuffled past us without incident and we were on our way in a minute.

"_Well shit, I was just wondering why there weren't that many here compared to earlier. No need to scare me with that last comment._" I coldly thought to myself.

However, it also explained why we were taking the route we were. If we were to look for more main roadways it would be a repeat of what happened earlier with numerous Infected swarming us.

I tried to take what she said to heart instead of thinking about the Infected's possible hunting abilities. At least there were scattered Infected every few blocks instead of having a mob to deal with.

* * *

"Clancy, let's go around the park and move toward the side of the hotel, I want to see if it is good for us to stay for the night." I wanted to avoid the park that we were heading towards and instead go around to get a better look at the condition of the building. I don't want to run head first into something without getting a good look first. And since we have the time I can afford to be cautious.

Moving through the mostly abandoned streets proved to be as easy as it sounds. We did not have to stop or reroute because of any obstacles so we made good time to a good spot three buildings away from the hotel.

* * *

I moved around the corner to where I could now see the front and right side of the hotel. I moved behind a car parked on the side of the street to use for cover and shouldered my carbine to use the optics to check the condition of the hotel more closely.

I checked the sides to see if there were any burn marks around the windows evident of any past fires that may have gutted the entire interior or sections of the building. Checking left to right then right to left as I checked each floor.

After seeing all of the other floors clear of damage I started checking the last floor. Starting right I went from window to window until I reached the third one. I jumped a little at what I saw and the hair on the back of my neck stood up.

I only saw a quick glimpse, more like a blur of motion of something moving a curtain. A quick inspection of the window showed that it is intact and closed so it could not have been the wind.

_F_ck me! What was that?_ I thought to myself now intently staring at the window to see if there's any more movement.

* * *

I moved more closely to the car I was behind so that I can cover myself from the hotel to our front.

"Clancy, help me out here. The right side of the hotel. Twentieth floor, third window from the right." I quickly commanded her while sitting as still as a stone, rifle trained on the spot I told her.

She peered through her optic which could see a bit further than mine so she can pick out details more clearly than me.

"What am I looking for?" She asked after looking at the designated window for a moment.

* * *

"You see any movement?" I asked now looking through the last few windows lining the top floor. Hoping that what I saw is a trick my mind is playing on me with the past few days of little rest and constant stress.

"No just a curtain covering the window, you didn't answer my question." She shot back impatient at me ignoring her question.

Now I started to question myself. Did I see the closed curtains move or am I imagining things?

* * *

"Maybe I'm imagining things." I said quietly to myself making sure Clancy didn't hear. Now I started to doubt myself. I must be seeing things or making a big deal out of nothing. Yet even as I tried to tell myself that it's nothing the uneasiness still lingered in my head.

"_Trust your instincts Matt."_ I remember J.R. telling me during one of my many training sessions at Laidlaw's facility back in Nevada. "_If you feel that something is off or something aint right, trust yourself, even if there is no evidence of anything wrong. It will save your life someday."_

* * *

"I can't explain why, but something isn't right. I feel like we're being watched." I started to explain to Clancy who is behind another car.

"What do you want to do Sergeant?" Clancy put me on the spot which surprised me a bit. I expected her to give a second opinion on what we should do. Instead she trusts me enough to make the right call against an unknown person possibly watching us.

I sat for a couple of seconds weighing our options. We can go to the hotel which seems to be the place where this unknown person or people are in and clear it. Even though this is Japan they could be armed with crude weapons. Or they can be hiding from the Infected and waiting for rescue. The problem is that just about everything is an unknown. They can be ranging from hostile and armed to hiding and scared.

Either way it shows that the hotel is safe to use as a pace to stay for the night if someone is already there using it.

I gritted my teeth and balled my fists. Now I know how J.R. feels having to make the right decision in a very unknown and ever changing environment.

* * *

"Here is what we're going to do." I turned towards Clancy to show that I am certain in my choice.

"We are gonna go in kicking in doors and clean house of Infected so we don't have to worry about getting killed in our sleep. While doing that we are simultaneously gonna search for whoever is in there until we find out just who the hell we are dealing with. They are most likely scared people hiding from the Infected."

"Now when we find them we can find out if they are hostile or not, but before we do we have to assume the worst, when we get to them we will restrain them and search for weapons and bites."

She nodded and trained her weapon on the hotel again, this time to look for anything unusual before we start to move.

* * *

"Follow me." I said to Clancy before I stepped off toward the hotel whose right side now stretched out before us. We both ran all the way to the front of the hotel. Good thing we approached it from the right so that no one in the large lobby would see us coming.

I stopped along the front before the marble outer wall changed to the large glass front with the commanding view of anyone or anything inside. I peered my head around the wall to get a look of the lobby through the glass.

For a foreign hotel I expected it to be more… Foreign.

Instead it reminds me of a Hilton Hotel back home with a wide lobby with a service desk right ahead of the doors. I had to squint my eyes to take in details with night approaching fast and no lights turned on made for an eerie scene inside the hotel.

On the first floor of the two story lobby to the immediate left is the cafeteria for breakfast to be served and to the right is some elevators along a wall running along the length of the lobby toward the service desk until it met a hallway running in front of the service desk running left and right.

On either side of the service desk are stairs that spiral to the second floor where double doors turn into large open space rooms that are used for conventions or dances. On both sides of the doors are hallways running left and right.

Inside the lobby are a few bodies on the floor but nothing that can prove any recent activity.

"Okay when I go, stay here and cover me while I move inside." Clancy positioned herself to do this as I readied myself for the sprint I would take.

I will have to go along the front of the hotel with nothing but glass between me and anyone inside. If any of the other guys were here, they would call me stupid for doing such a tactically unsound thing. But seeing as there are people here I want to be as visible to them as I can while at the same time being quick to get to them in case they pan on leaving. While they may be apprehensive or frightened of us I want them to know that we are here to help. At the same time, I want her watching in case things go south for me if these people are so frightened as to harm me.

* * *

I tapped Clancy on the shoulder twice to signal that I am on the move. She steps around the marble to the glass while I sprint to the doors up front. Luckily they are push bar doors instead of cramped turnstile doors which I don't think I could go through with the amount of gear hanging off of me.

I enter through the first set of doors into the vestibule without a hitch. Now to go through the second set and get into the lobby. So far so good.

Right as I opened the second door and took my first step inside I shouldered my weapon and started to scan the lobby for threats. Immediately I heard running footsteps echoing down the second floor hall running away from the lobby.

I trained my weapon in the direction of the footsteps and threw myself behind a pillar for cover. I had to turn on my flashlight for a moment to get a look toward the hallway where this mystery person is at.

"Hey, I'm here to help, don't run!" I shouted hopefully to make whoever it was to show themselves. Not surprisingly they kept running away.

Because of course Matt, if you aim your weapon at them and tell them you're here to help they will come peacefully and willingly. I can be an idiot sometimes.

As comical as it may be, I don't blame them since a heavily armed foreigner is running into their hiding spot. I should have brought Clancy to shout in Japanese so they can understand.

I signaled Clancy to move inside with me while, audibly, the mystery footsteps opened a door and disappeared inside.

Clancy pushed through the doors and stopped at a pillar opposite of me. Her weapon scanning the area in front of us.

* * *

"Yup, there's definitely someone here. They ran down the second floor, right hallway." I reported to her while pointing in the direction given.

"Then I guess that's where were going." Clancy replied casually, I swear if I didn't know how serious she is I would have thought she was being a smart ass. She moved out of cover toward the right staircase while I covered her movement.

I heard her mumble something and afterwards, out of the corner of my eye, she fell with a wet thud on the ground. I turned my flashlight on and trained my weapon over to her thinking that someone may be attacking her in the darkness.

"F_ck!" She grunted in shock at her fall while trying to get up but instead kept slipping in a pool of what I assume to be blood due to the fact that now I can see that she has tripped over a body.

Now knowing that she is in no immediate danger I strolled to Clancy to help her up.

As I reached my hand out I smiled unable to not find humor in the situation. "Need some help up?"

"Shut up." She said sounding disgusted at being covered in blood in her attempts to steady herself.

I got her to her feet and pulled security, being sure to put special attention to the second floor where our mystery person was last seen.

"Hey Sergeant Collins?" Clancy asked in a worried tone which is strange for someone as solid as her.

"What's up Clancy?" I asked while looking ahead too preoccupied at looking at too many dark corners that anyone could hide behind.

"This blood is not dry." She said in an increasingly worrying voice.

"Ya? So what?" I shot back, so what if the body is fresh? maybe the people hiding had to clear a few Infected before hiding.

"They have gunshot wounds to the head. Two shots in a tight grouping." I looked at her with wide eyes at what she had just said. My instincts kicked in and I immediately raised my weapon to scan the lobby.

"I don't think we are dealing with some scared civilians. Could it be JSDF?" I said my thoughts out loud.

"No, this is not along any of the platoon's routes." She now sounded more like herself, composed and steady.

* * *

I wanted to be sure that whoever is here would not sneak up on us. Whoever it is, they know what they are doing. Worse than that is the fact that they seem to be well armed.

Maybe former military? Japan has some of the strictest gun laws of any nation so there is no way it can be some normal civilians. Whoever it is I hope they are on our side.

"Well i think if we are to find the welcoming committee we have to follow the bodies." Clancy pointed at the trail of corpses leading up the right stairs and down the hall on the second floor.

I nodded to her to signal to cover my movement. She raised her carbine in response as I strolled across the lobby sweeping my weapon around any corners. I carefully climb the stairs so as to not trip over the bodies while concentrating on anything or anyone that may be ahead and waiting for me to show myself.

Right before I reached the top of the stairs I crouched and set myself up at eye level with the second floor to cover Clancy as she moved to my position and past me. I had to turn on my flashlight at this point to be able to see down the hall due to all of the lights being out for some reason.

I saw a door to the right slightly move and heard the click of it locking shut right as my beam of light turned towards it.

_F_ck, they are watching us!_ I cursed myself for not expecting such an expert to be around here. In the Regiment and Laidlaw we always planned for the worst and hoped for the best. Now I am paying the price for not following that age old advice.

Now I have to focus on capturing whoever this person is. He is on a mission and is watching us instead of running away.

* * *

In front of me is a hallway that can be found at any hotel, well except for the fact that blood and bodies lie strewn about, it is as generic as it can get with its white halls and brown doors.

Clancy ran past me and turned on her flashlight while I told her to watch the door I saw move. She complied and stayed trained on it.

"Try talking to them in Japanese Clancy, calm them down." I urged her after she stopped right at the door where the suspected people are.

She started talking to whoever is on the other side of the door which did not seem to work as only silence followed after she stopped talking. Deciding that talking is not working she tried to open the door.

"It's locked, what now?" She looked at me quizzically.

"We go **through** that door and get them. Show this asshole that he can't hide." I said as I moved towards her dropping my carbine to hang by my side so I can go through my breachers pack.

Now by the door I sifted through my pack to find the halligan and the "Thundermaul" hammer/axe multitool. Clancy looked at me further confused with what I was pulling out of my pack. I did not blame her one bit. Any soldier who does not have a SOF related military occupational specialty will have no idea what these tools are let alone what they are used for.

* * *

"Clancy this is what I want you to do." She snapped out of her confusion and looked at me intently and ready to do what needed to be done.

I moved my hand over the frame to be sure it is not booby trapped. Next I checked which direction the door swings to know what tools and techniques I need to use. Unlike the rest of the doors in a hotel this one opened into the hall which means this is a stairwell to be used in emergencies.

"I want you to take that hammer and axe tool next to me." I said while I wedged the fork end of the halligan between the door and its frame right above the door knob. "And when I say strike I want you to hit this tool in my hands with the hammer end to drive it in. Once it's good enough I will tell you, and you get ready to beach once I bust this thing open, got it?"

She took the "Thundermaul" and nodded to me ready to strike the paced halligan.

"Strike!" I prepared myself for the force that will reverberate up my arms as she struck the halligan with a powerful swing.

Bang!

"Strike!"

Bang!

Our mystery person in there starts running up the stairs not caring if we can hear them.

"Strike!"

Bang!

"Get your weapon!" I ordered Clancy who shouldered her weapon before I was done talking.

I forced the door open by prying the halligan towards me which was followed by wood breaking and a loud bang as the interior workings of the door broke.

Clancy disappeared before I have a chance to look back up. I collected my tools and put them in their proper place before following her inside.

* * *

"I see him, he's moving up!" Clancy shouted from the stairwell ready to give chase.

I rushed in after her trying to catch a glimpse of who we are dealing with. I turned my flashlight on and carbine up only to be greeted with the sound of footsteps ascending. This person is really making an effort not to be seen.

"Asshole!" I cursed him and started bounding the stairs after him.

Clancy stuck close behind as I rushed up the numerous flights of stairs skipping steps and slowing only to point my carbine towards our mystery man. He is good whoever he is. He won't let us catch up let alone get a glimpse at him.

This kept going on until he reached the top floor and went through a door.

Now after rushing up twenty flights of stairs I was feeling it in my legs and my lungs. I was not exhausted, more winded than anything. Luckily Clancy seems to also keep in shape, breathing heavily but able to stay right behind me all the way to the top floor.

"You good to go?" I asked Clancy while keeping my weapon trained on the door.

"Yes, lets get him already." She said between heavy breaths.

I kicked the door open and swiftly entered the hall running left and right. I turned left and skirted along the wall with my carbine raised.

Like before I only caught a quick look of our mystery man right as he sprinted into a set of doors down the hall from us.

"F_ck, he's in the penthouse." I pointed out to Clancy who is covering the other end of the hall.

I moved to and, stood by the door to the penthouse ready to go. I tapped my helmet twice to signal to Clancy to stack up behind me.

I am gritting my teeth and ready to tackle the first person I see in that room. I hate playing games like what this person is doing to us. If he wants to play a game, I can play along by taking him down and making him regret putting us on a wild goose chase.

"We go in aggressive, we restrain anyone inside, we find out who the f_ck we're dealing with. I am tired of playing games!" I ordered Clancy who tapped my thigh to show she is ready to go.

I took a deep breath. Once more into the unknown.

* * *

I hit the door open and stepped off inside the room. It is dark like the rest of the hotel so we have our flashlights on. I go to the right and skirt the wall. Three steps in however, I am blinded when every light in the room turns on.

"**F_ck**!" I hear Clancy curse behind me.

"Drop your weapons!" Someone behind me shouted. I hesitated at the sound of the voice.

I did not stop because of the cold, commanding tone of our attackers.

Nor was it because I wanted to do what the asshole said.

It was because I recognized that voice.

* * *

I felt a force hit my knee from behind, instantly dropping me. An arm wrapped itself around my neck from behind while I felt cold steel of a sidearm placed on my temple.

As my unknown assailant attacked me I complied and my weapon dropped to my side while my arms reached above my head. There is no use fighting now since it's obvious that they have got us where they want us.

Now that the lights are on I can see two guys in front of me aiming their weapons at me. Both are wearing military uniforms with combat gear. What struck me was the fact that I can spot an American flag patch on their right shoulders.

"Now turn around slowly asshole!" The man who held me said as he let go of me and stepped back.

Now I know who it is for sure, but what is he doing here?

* * *

I turned around slowly with my hands up and with a huge shit eating grin etched across my face.

"Is that how you say 'hi,' f_ck face?" I shot back. Clancy did not like my statement and looked at me as if I had a death with for talking to our captors in such a tone.

But I knew they weren't gonna do anything. Because the guy now standing in front of me is someone I know well. His eyes are now wide and mouth open staring at me.

"What the **f_ck**… Matt?" He quietly asked in disbelief at seeing me.

* * *

Standing in front of me is my brother staring at me in disbelief.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

I hope y'all have enjoyed the adventure so far!

I threw my brother into the mix because, well, he is in the US Navy stationed in japan so I figured it would be neat to add him into the mix since it **can** happen even if it is a slight chance I figured it would be fun to have him running around Infected Japan with me. He will write his own chapters which I will post in my story. It gives him something fun to do while deployed anyways so I figured that it wouldn't be a bad idea.

I have also updated the first chapter to fix errors and made some background info on my buddies in BLUE Team.

The action will kick up soon in the next chapter so be patient my loyal readers!

Thanks for your kind comments and PM's.

-Matt


	6. Chapter 5: Z-Day

**Chapter 5**

**Z-Day**

"_Thinking will not overcome fear, but action will."_

_W. Clement Stone_

* * *

**Time: Z-Day +3 1808 Hours**

**Location: Hilton Hotel in Tokonosu City's business district**

* * *

"What the **f_ck**… Matt?"

Since the first day of the outbreak there have been many thoughts rushing through my mind of the possibilities on how my experience in Japan can end. In the first minutes with the Infected surrounding us I thought I would be food for them to gorge on. Thirty minutes later, I thought we would be shot down over the sea. An hour later, in the park I thought I would be shot by some young nervous cop and forgotten as another victim of circumstance. Shot and killed in what was a huge misunderstanding. Hell, I have even entertained the possibility of surviving this whole Outbreak alive just to have some hope.

But never did I think I would see my brother standing in front of me in this godforsaken city.

* * *

"Yo Collins you know this guy?" The guy I assume to be holding Clancy asked my brother in a smooth southern accent.

Along with my brother, there was another man right in front of me with his weapon trained on me.

"What the hell Collins, he looks just like you!" The guy in front of me said in a deep, rough southern accent.

And as if everyone had to chime in. Guy number four butted in with his power of observation.

"Hey, this broad's in Army uniform, just like 'Duke' said." Guy number four sounded more reserved and innocent when he spoke.

I slowly turned my head so my brother can see that it is me. I look in his eyes to see shock.

He lets go of my vest and uncocks his pistols hammer.

I can't help but smile at seeing him here, knowing he is safe.

* * *

"You dumb bastard, I almost shot you!" My brother shouted at me upset that he thought I was some hostile a few seconds ago.

I stood up slowly making sure my hands were up.

What is he doing here?

I slowly turned around to face him and the rest of his team.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! It's really you!" I shouted excitedly and continued my rambunctious laughter. I wanted to never let go to him and keep him safe.

"Yes," He hugged me back with a smile on his face. "It's me Matt."

It felt like an eternity standing there with my brother feeling a mix of emotions. I feel incredulous to him being right in front of me, it was only due to outstanding luck that we have met up in such a huge city let alone the country. While also overjoyed at knowing he is safe and with me, now I have some control as to my brother's fate.

"It really is you! You almost shot me you asshole!" He looked at me as if I said the dumbest person in the world, but I didn't care, I was with my brother after having almost no contact with him for six years.

Leave it to Clancy to ruin the moment.

* * *

"Um, Collins. Who is he?" She asked with a very confused tone of voice.

I separated myself from my brother and grabbed his right shoulder.

"This is my brother, Zachary Collins!" I declared with a huge grin across my face while slapping my heavily armed brother beside me.

Clancy's face showed even more confusion at my announcement.

"Your brother?" Clancy asked in an uncharacteristically surprised tone unable to wrap her head around that I have found my own family half a world away.

"I'm as confused as you are to be honest." I said as I turned toward her and shrugged my shoulders. "Now what are you doing here, you are still a SEAL right?"

* * *

"No shit, what do we look like, a couple of friendly neighborhood garbage men?" He sarcastically replied to my question in usual fashion.

"No you don't. But you do look like you can bounce a red ball on your nose." I shoot back with some sarcasm of my own.

"Okay I get it, asshole. We were cast off from port with a quickness a couple of days ago on the 'Bonnie Dick' when this whole zombie thing started. Rumors spread quickly and we were sent on a mission to extract American nationals from the embassy."

Zach looked back toward the man who has spots of grey in his black beard so I figured that that man is his team leader.

"But shit happened and now were stuck, so that's the quick story." He shrugged his shoulders as he talked.

He took a quick look around and gave a thumbs up to his guys signaling that it was okay. They relaxed and dropped their weapons to their sides as his team leader helped Clancy up off the ground.

"So, this here is my brother Matthew Collins." Zachary said placing his arm around my shoulder.

"We are Viper Team of Bandito Platoon, SEAL Team Two." Zachary said with an air of pride.

"This guy here is 'Flyin Hawaiian'." He gestured toward the Asian SEAL who had Clancy down earlier.

Getting to meet his new family was a rare but respectful moment. These are some of the toughest guys in the world whom I trust to take care of my brother. I shook their hands one by one as he introduced me to them.

"This f_cker that you were chasing is Petty Officer Second Class 'Brushes'." He said with a wide grin as the guy in question

"And finally, this is my team leader, Chief 'Duke', so called because of his love for John Wayne." The older man nodded respectfully which I returned.

I introduced Clancy to them and the SEALs returned the gesture respectfully only because they have the common courtesy. Being a woman in the U.S. Army means she does not have a combat related job, so this bothered the men in the room who only want someone they can trust around them. I got their attention to her uniforms right shoulder and after seeing her Ranger tab, they see that she can take care of herself and won't be a burden on us.

* * *

After we got done knowing who was who, my brother turned toward me and used this opportunity to ask his own question.

"So now the question is what are **you** doing here?" My brother asked now having his turn to question me. "Aren't you with some private security company?"

As suddenly as I was happy to see him, my mood shifted and I gave him a 'did you just f_cking say that' look. My brothers and I can be really clueless at times and we suck at reading non-verbal signals in conversations. His question was not a lack of awareness or cluelessness. There was no way for him to know that me and my Laidlaw brothers have lied to the JSDF. Now I am sure all of the trust Clancy had for me now drained from her and is now filled with fear at not knowing who she has been with the whole day.

My predication came true as out of the corner of my eye I saw a blur of motion that could only be Clancy raising her weapon at me. I did the only thing I thought was smart at the time and I slowly raised my hands as I saw my brother and his guys stare at us in utter shock.

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold up Clancy!" I said instinctively as her pointing the barrel of a gun a few feet from me, which had me nervous to say the least.

"Hands up, now!" Clancy yelled at me with fury burning in her voice.

After her command my brother raised his weapon at Clancy, unaware of what I have done to receive the US Army sergeant's fury, but fully aware that I was in danger from the female's wrath.

"Put the gun down, now!" Zach shouted, while he moved to my left and his SEALs maneuvered to flank Clancy.

At this point Clancy, not caring for the four SEALs who have cornered and outgunned her, is shouting at me while my brother is screaming at her to put her gun away.

"Keep your hands up! If you move a muscle, I will shoot!" Clancy made her commands clear.

"I said put your gun down!" My brother and his three buddies are all shouting for her to disarm. If they only knew how difficult that would be for her to do right now with the amount of hate I can see in her eyes tells me she will not do anything that they want her to do.

Tired of the constant yelling going on either side of me accomplishing nothing other than raising everyone's nerves I decided to take things into my own hands.

"**Hey**!" I screeched over them and now have their undivided attention.

Clancy with her rage filled self is still in front of me unflinching. My brother and his guys are as unwilling to move, but for the moment everyone is silent and paying attention to me. This is my one chance to get this situation squared away.

"Zach, please lower your weapons, this is between me and her. She is **understandably** pissed off." I turned to Clancy. "And I will explain myself I assure you"

"Who the **f_ck** are you?" Clancy said through clenched teeth.

* * *

My immediate reaction, if it was anyone else, would have been to grab her weapon by the barrel and restrain her, but that would only cause her to think of me as a threat and would probably cause a prolonged fight, so I threw that idea out of the window. I want her to trust me not to fear me because I attack her.

Another point, is that she is US Army. No matter if you are current or former military, firefighter, EMS, or police, you have a connection to anyone still in the profession. They will get the jokes and know the sacrifice and struggles of the job. We will all give each other some crap, but at the end of the day we're all still a part of one team. So there is no way in hell that I will leave her because we decided to lie to her and her platoon.

So I want to use some diplomacy first to try to build that trust instead of forcing it through punches. But if she doesn't listen to reason then I will have to show her how not to piss me off the hard way.

"Clancy, I understand why you are mad." I stood as still as a statue with my hands above my head so that I can convince her that I truly mean no harm. "And I will tell you everything you want to know. But keeping that gun aimed at my face is starting to make me feel uncomfortable."

I gave a wiry grin at my last comment hoping it will calm her down, but judging from her making a scowl it only served to piss her off more.

Hey, what can I say. She is a professional after all.

"**Or** you can drop your weapons, take a seat, and hopefully we can not lie to each other anymore." She gave her counter offer as her glare could burn a laser through my skull.

* * *

F_ck it. I tried it my way. No more mister nice guy.

I gave her the opportunity to be civil. If she wants me to talk with a gun to my head, that will not build any sort of trust between the two of us. So if I can disarm her and put my own guns down, no one can have an edge on the other.

It was not a problem given how close she was. She makes the classic mistake of placing her gun too close.

Before I start I had to make one thing clear.

"Zach, don't interfere." I said to my brother while not taking my eyes off of Clancy.

While my hands are up I throw my left hand onto her barrel and parry it away from me.

Reacting to her training, she lets go of her grip on her carbine and moves her right hand to her thigh holster while using her left to push me to create some distance as she tries to take a few steps back.

I take a step forward to close the distance as I grab her right hand and keep it from her holster as I use my free hand to take her sidearm and throw it behind me.

Now with her carbine on her back and her sidearm on the other side of the room, I take this chance to create some distance and put us on equal grounds.

I throw an open palm strike to her face and push her away to grab my M-9.

I reach my sidearm and unholster it with a quickness as Clancy still attempts to grab her M-4 slung over her back in an awkward spot.

"Clancy!" I yell to grab her attention which works as she freezes and stands in place looking at me.

* * *

Her face that had nothing but hate for me earlier had almost stayed the same when she saw me with my pistol aimed at her.

Almost.

Her eyes had changed. Not but a few seconds earlier they could have killed me alone, but when her eyes rested on my pistol the anger had dissipated and was replaced by acceptance.

She was resigned to the fact that she thinks she is going to die.

I did not expect this at all from her. Hate, sure. But not acceptance of death by my hands. I didn't think I was that heartless to shoot her and leave her here to die. I just wanted us on the same footing.

"Clancy." I spoke as if talking to my own sister. "I didn't come here after going through all the trouble of saving you just to kill you."

I ejected the full magazine from the pistol and pulled the slide to eject the bullet that was in the chamber.

"So I hope we can talk about this without having a gun pointed at either one of us." I said as I dropped my sidearm and then unslung my carbine and placed it on the ground.

I dropped my arms to my side keeping my glare on her as she kept hers on me.

"Well?" I asked with the SEALs staring at us.

She was thinking through her options looking at me to see if I was playing any tricks.

"Okay…" She said as she unslung and dropped her carbine. "Let's talk."

I gesture toward one of the white sofas in the middle of the room and she takes a seat at one while I sit at the other across from her.

We take off our helmets and place them on the coffee table in front of us.

* * *

"Zach." I face my brothers and his buddies who were watching us the entire time. "Yall can join us if you want."

My brother looked at 'Duke' to see what he wanted.

"You can go, 'Brushes' watch the door, 'Flyin' keep me updated on the streets conditions." He throws orders around like J.R., calm, cool and collected.

* * *

Now with my brother sitting on the other side of the couch from me and 'Duke' pulling a barstool we got comfortable.

"We good now?" I asked Clancy while keeping my smile and taking off my sunglasses to show her my eyes.

* * *

"Now that we are all settled down, I'm sure you want to know who I am." I stared into Clancy's eyes as I talked never looking away.

"Well to start off I didn't lie about my name; I am Matthew Collins. I am a contractor for Laidlaw Private Security Company." I said sounding casual keeping my eye contact with Clancy as she stared back with hate filled eyes.

Obviously I am still lying about my name because of the fact that all personal items on me have my fake name on them and so if she is going to check them then I can have "legal" documentation backing me up.

"So you're a mercenary?" Clancy replied sounding disgusted and assured that she now knows exactly the kind of person I am.

I am sure that she has a preconceived notion of what a 'mercenary' is from what the general public has heard of the private security contracting sector, mainly from Blackwater, which is a very negative image made by the media on a company who has had only the best interest for its employees and clients. To her I am now a bloodthirsty brute who goes off to foreign wars in third world nations looking for a chance to kill solely for money. She must think that I gun down civilians for fun.

"I know what you're thinking." I leaned toward her placing my hand on my knees and locking eyes as she stared back. "You think I am some trigger happy, gun toting civilian who happily gets paid slaughtering people. You think I go out to third world countries happy as can be, as long as I can rape and kill, don't you?"

Clancy realizing, she made a mistake with what she said now looked back at me with remorse.

"Well you're wrong. If you really think that way, I'm surprised you have not wondered why we didn't kill you and your JSDF buddies, which would have been easy as how close to being eaten y'all were. Hell, we could have spared ourselves the bullets and not even have fired to save your sorry asses!"

At this point I couldn't help myself as I am sure my face was getting red and a vein was bulging on my forehead

"Maybe it's because we are not who you think we are, maybe we are some decent human beings who couldn't live with themselves watching two platoons of good people get wiped out right in front of us. Next time you call me a 'mercenary' you better check your mouth **Sergeant**!"

Clancy's expression now showed regret. She now understood that I was right and that we didn't have to save the two platoons. They didn't know who they were and have no obligations to save them.

She shouldn't have done one of the few things that piss me off, dishonoring some of the best people I know.

Even my brother was taken aback by my sudden outburst. I didn't care what they think as long as she watches what she says from now on.

* * *

I am tired of being labeled in such a negative view by ignorant people who do not understand what the job entails. It is not their fault as the media has been their only source of information about the rising industry of private security. And with the media reporting the few incidents that could reflect negatively they have portrayed the private security sector as a bunch of pirates who kill, loot, plunder, and rape driven only by profit to go to war zones.

That image is exactly the reason why I get pissed off when my buddies are called mercenaries. It is the opposite of who we are.

And yes I said I get pissed when my buddies are called mercenaries, they deserve better, I could give less of a shit about what people call me.

* * *

Most Private Security Companies have very strict standards and requirements. For example, in Laidlaw, just for entry everyone must have special operation forces backgrounds, period. That says a lot in itself as anyone who is from the special operations community has already proven themselves to possess outstanding character, excellent training, and best of all, great minds.

It is these three things that we are tested and screened for extensively before we are even considered for the job. Those three standards were given to us in our military careers and every one of us excelled.

Being in the Private Security world never diminished our patriotism and belief in what we were doing was good. Since our days in the service we went to our respective units thinking that we were serving our nations in the best way we can by protecting it. Our beliefs never changed, only the way we did our mission was changed.

To call us mercenaries is to stain our numerous years of honorable military service and character that we developed over our careers to be better than our enemies physically, mentally, and morally.

* * *

With Clancy now chastised with my remarks I felt I had to continue. I sure didn't build any trust with that outburst and the moment was getting more awkward by the second with no one saying a word.

"How should I put it?" I said out loud to get everyone's attention once more. "Everyone in the company's employment is former special operations with many years of experience, well except for one guy, but I'll explain that later."

Clancy raised an eyebrow at what I said. She started looking me over as if I was gonna have a large neon sign hanging off of me saying "Former Ranger."

"My point is that these are the best guys you can be with in a tight situation." I told her with an air of pride at knowing who I believe to be great people. "And they are not a bunch of big dumb mercenaries, in fact they are some of the smartest guys I know and I am glad to be working with them."

"That explains why you guys did seem to know what you were doing." Clancy responded. "You had me fooled with the Special Forces cover story."

"Ya well, being former operators and rangers, I would hope that we are good at what we do." I laughed at my own joke while it went over everyone's heads. Or it was a bad joke, I never was a funny person.

* * *

I think it is time we get down to business and settle this once and for all.

"Clancy, we have to start trusting each other sometime. I know that you are smart enough to realize it too, that if you are going to hold a grudge against me then that means my brother and his team mates wont trust you. And if that will be the case then we won't make it five feet out of the front door here if we're worrying about if we got each other's backs."

"The reason we said that we were army special forces was so that we wouldn't have any trust issues like we do now. We did that so we can more easily and quickly be able to help you guys out without y'all having to check behind you to keep an eye on, what you think, are trigger happy, loudmouthed, unreliable 'mercenaries'."

What I learned in the army and firefighting is that teamwork will trump any individual who decides to be a lone wolf. It may look cool in the movies and games, but in the end if you are by yourself in a place where everyone and everything is trying to kill you, then it pays to have your back covered with an extra set of eyes.

In one of the most fundamental exercises in the Rangers, clearing a room, trust is the one thing keeping the breachers mind on his job. He goes left, he trusts the person behind him to go right quickly to cover his back so that he can focus on his sector. Everyone has a job to do and clearing a room is a whole lot easier with others to divide up the work so that you can get a quick and clean end result without you getting shot in the back.

I waited for her to show she understood what I was saying before continuing. She replied with a nod.

"I will tell you everything if you agree that we can all trust to watch over each other. You're a good soldier and I do want to make sure I return you to Kumagami in the condition I found you." I stuck my hand out towards her to seal the deal.

"I agree." She shook my hand and now we can be safe knowing that we can count on her.

I told you she is a professional at heart.

* * *

"So let's start from the beginning. I am sure y'all want to know why I am here, in Japan, I mean." I sighed remembering and reliving all the past few days' events that have brought me here.

With only about eight hours of real rest in the past three days I did not have much time to think over what exactly has happened. Between being wide awake and alert moving, shooting, screwing around with the guys and being dead asleep at the first second of catching shut eye, I never had any time to really go over what has happened.

Images flashed through my mind with no real chronological order. All the energy drained from my body and I couldn't force myself to speak. I could only witness and re-live short memories flashing through my mind. Things that I have seen that I would rather forget keep appearing as vivid as if it is happening again.

People who were only moments ago commuting to work fleeing from certain death. A street filled with bodies of the Infected that had piled into a mountain. A face of a dead teenager whose expression of his last moments were etched with fear and regret at a life cut short.

Me and Noa watching over bodies covering every inch of ground of people who were refugees fleeing their own city ending up at the wrong place at the wrong time by getting caught at a checkpoint which turned into a chokepoint, making escape impossible for many.

* * *

"Matt?" Someone's voice sounded faintly.

"Matt, hey Matt. You okay?" Zach's voice snapped me out of my grizzly trance.

I looked around me and saw everyone with concern in their eyes.

"Matt, talk to me. Are you alright?" Zach asked standing in front of me. I felt my energy drained from earlier is now coming back. I am surprised I didn't catch him moving.

"Ya, I'm fine. Sorry about that, I was trying to figure where to start." I lied to him, I want him to know he can trust me once we get into some action. I don't want anyone second guessing or worrying about me, I can handle myself.

Zach looked like he was satisfied at my answer for the moment. He nodded and sat back down to listen to me talk.

"It started at the airport, we were heading the long way around to Africa to a contract until we had engine troubles and had to have an emergency landing at the airport…"

* * *

**Time: Day-Z, Morning**

**Location: Tokonosu International Airport, Hangar#7, "B" Wing**

* * *

After going into a peaceful slumber on a pallet I woke up to a bloodcurdling scream from outside of the hangar.

To be honest, it scared the hell out of me with someone screaming bloody murder in my immediate area and no capabilities to do anything about it.

"**What the hell was that?!"** Patrick, GREEN Teams explosive expert who's call sign is 'Pat,' said loudly as everyone else except J.R. and Glenn was in the process of waking up from our slumber.

As training took over every one of the sixteen guys in Laidlaw shot up and looked around for a head count of everyone in the room, I only counted our guys to be sure that they were not injured. While we Americans were getting a grip on who was present the mechanics who were now freaked outran over to the security guard standing by the doorway to the locker room and started talking in excited Japanese.

All present and accounted for.

"_Then who the hell is screaming at this ungodly hour?"_ I thought to myself.

"What happened to the lights?" I heard Jim, GREEN Teams firefighter turned medic, ask as I finally noticed what he was talking about when I looked above only to find a few small lights and the emergency exits dimly lighting the large hangar. No wonder I was having trouble doing a head count.

"They were blinking off and on a couple of minutes ago, and then went out altogether." J.R. replied in his usual calm manner, already in defensive mode and taking in the situation.

That still left the mystery of who the heck was screaming, no one screams like that for no reason. And the lights going out also? Talk about coincidence, or a set up to a "B" rated horror movie.

At this point the scream and lights going out put us on alert. In our line of work, you don't believe in coincidence. Everyone started to take in what was going on around us to try to get "eyes on" with what is going on around us. If there is even suspicion of threats we do everything in our power to be alert and ready.

First we scanned for potential threats anyone who may be looking suspicious and checking everyone's hands for weapons. The all clear came from everyone and J.R. nodded.

Now everyone kept an eye scanning the darkness around us while we awaited word from J.R.

While we were all ready to react to anything that may come the Japanese were all shouting and hassling the poor security guard who was trying to get a grip on the situation.

His job to babysit us went out the window now with someone who has screamed behind the hangar with no support in the immediate area. His attempts to keep the mechanics calm were failing as they wanted him to check the disturbance.

And from what I can tell he was getting no response on his radio.

Talk about being between a rock and a hard place.

* * *

I guess the mechanics had enough and a couple pushed through him and rushed through the locker room.

Honestly I am surprised at the guard's patience as I thought he would get his gun and start firing into the air or at some legs to get the worried mechanics to stop.

Seeing at how everything was getting out of hand, J.R. walked up to the guard and speaking in perfect Japanese offered that if he was worried about leaving us unattended we can all go and check on his people.

For a second he considered his offer, then shook his head.

His supervisor's orders were specific.

"The Americans do **not leave** the restricted area, **period**."

Damn waste of resources if you ask me.

* * *

The sound of screaming from the two men who rushed past him took all of the fire out of the guard attempts to prevent us from moving as he pulled out his sidearm and motioned for J.R. to follow.

Only glancing at us J.R. ordered Patrick, Matthew Nicholson, Steve (GREEN Teams sniper) and Jim to follow him. J.R. told Jim to bring his medical bag with him also. If people are screaming like that then they must be injured.

Before leaving I saw Jim shoulder his bag lying beside him and exchange a few words with my team's assistant leader, Andy. I watched because I get the feeling that this may be the last time we will see each other. My gut feeling was telling me that everything about this indicated immediate danger.

"Matt! Watch your sector kid!" Chief barked at me as I jumped back to watch my area.

Who am I kidding? These are some of the best guys I can be with, they will be fine. Maybe the first mechanic had lost his footing, tripped, and rolled over his ankle which is why he screamed and I bet the other two fell over the first injuring themselves. In a few minutes they will all come inside and laugh it off while Jim and Ben patch them up.

* * *

As I saw J.R. and the guys he got with him follow the guards lead going around the front entrance to go outside the hangar to skirt the wall toward the back I wished them a silent good luck and looked back to see Bobby, BLUE Teams heavy weapons expert, sneak up the rear ramp into the aircraft that we had made a perimeter around. I guess I wasn't the only one who hated to hurry up and wait, difference between us is that I am patient.

"Bob, what are you doing?" I asked apprehensively, knowing that there is only one reason that anyone from Laidlaw would enter the damaged aircraft.

"I don't know about you Matt, but I'm jocking up, this is just too weird." He replied while he disappeared inside the plane's cargo hold.

After he said that some of the other guys reluctantly streamed into the plane thinking it's a good idea in case things are bad. I looked to my team leader Chris and his assistant leader Andy who were by each other leaning their backs on a pallet waiting for J.R. and his team to come back.

Chris shrugged his shoulders and gave me a look saying to do what I think is best. It didn't help that Chief, who is GREEN Teams assistant team leader, was among those who were going to get their gear. So with the three leaders left with us not saying anything contrary to what Bob went off to do left me and Ben at the bottom of the ramp.

I refrained from getting my gear this long for fear of being part of an international incident where if it becomes a worst case scenario, we can find ourselves in prison for god knows how many years over a misunderstanding.

* * *

Ah screw it.

If it's nothing, we can store our gear back and we can explain why we cracked open our weapons for a minute or two. Hopefully in the end the Japanese authorities can be understanding enough to let us go on our way with a fine.

"Hey Ben, you should grab your bag, Jim may need some help." I tried to convince him to come with me into the plane. If there are three injured guys Jim will need the extra medical equipment.

"Aw, you scared too Matt?" The former Pararescueman shot back jokingly as he got up to walk by me.

"No chair force, not everyone can be like you and be sitting in a recliner when there's a little gunfire." I said as I grinned as he flipped me the bird.

I opened my case containing my gear. I first grabbed my plate carrier and pulled it over my shoulders.

"So, how's the family Ben?" I asked quickly switching from friendly banter to a more relaxed topic as I adjusted the Velcro straps holding my vest on me.

"The family's good. Sister graduated with her bachelor's degree in marine science so everyone is focusing on that right now." He said with a smile, proud of his little sister's accomplishments. "How's yours Matt?"

"Ah well…. Brother one is still a cop, brother two just graduated last year in IT, and brother three is still in the navy." I said listing off my three brothers and trying to remember what they are doing in life since the last time I talked to any family was six months ago.

I had an easier time putting my helmet and thigh holster on in less time than I had remembering how my brothers were doing.

"Hopefully when we come back from Africa we can have our two families meet up." Ben gave the offer we have been talking about for a couple of months now.

It was an idea we threw at the wall since both of our brothers and sisters are around the same age range so we both thought it would be cool if our families met and hung out for a spring break idea. I brought up Galveston as a good place to go and ever since then it has seemed like a viable idea.

"Sounds good brother, I'm sure I will be thankful once I hook up with your sister." I said laughing afterwards as I grabbed my go bag and threw it over my shoulders. I loved joking around about his sister because of the reactions I would get out of him.

* * *

Before Ben could reply, gunfire came from outside the hangar in the area that J.R. and his guys were out to check.

"Shit!" I said reactively as I opened my rifle bag and brought out my M4. Checking the sights and flashlight took only a second as the only thing I was concerned about was getting geared up as quick as I can. The five shots that rang out must be from the cop's revolver, but if he was forced to use it that could only mean that something has gone terribly wrong.

"**Everyone gear up!"** Chris stuck his head in and shouted into the plane which was a moot point considering everyone except him and Andy was already busy doing just that. Only difference was that everyone has sped up the process now that danger was clear and imminent. Now instead of grown men chatting as they casually pulled on their vests and grabbed their weapons, the plane was now filled with fast moving men and the sound of guns being loaded as we slapped the bolt catch and moved the slides of our sidearms.

Thankfully I pack my equipment as if we will come off the plane fighting. I had all of my gear and ammo in its assigned pouches in my vest before we took off from Nevada, which cut down time considerably. Not to mention that my time as a firefighter has taught me how to throw on heavy equipment in the most economical way to cut down on time and energy.

I threw a magazine in my carbine and pulled the charging handle before throwing the sling over me.

Next was my M9 which I slammed a mag in and racked the slide before placing it in my thigh holster.

Now my weapons were cocked locked and ready to rock, I only had to don my (packs which took less time than readying my weapons and I was down the ramp as Chris started up pushing the Japanese mechanics into the plane.

"Come on, let's go! Move it, move it!" He shouted at them looking like he was herding cats by the way they stood there confused or in shock at how they were being treated by us American brutes. When he repeated his words in Japanese they complied and scampered up the ramp.

* * *

As I stepped off the plane, I checked my EOTech sights and flashlights batteries once more to be sure they were good to go. I then noticed someone by me and saw Bob on my left with his M-60 medium machine gun.

"What is going on?" He asked no one in particular, only saying what everyone was thinking.

"Don't know man, we will know once J.R. comes around the corner." I said to him, more as me thinking out loud than giving him an answer.

As soon as me and Bob set up at the rear of the plane along with the rest of BLUE Team pulling security around the flanks and front of it I spotted J.R. and friends sprinting around the corner heading directly for the plane.

I have known J.R. for a short time and have got to respect him as a smart and cool headed leader. He is one of a few men that I would follow anywhere because of the amount of trust and respect I hold him in. So when he came around that corner looking like he has seen Godzilla rise out of the sea I knew we were in big trouble.

"_Oh no."_ I thought to myself as I looked at J.R.'s face etched with fear.

"J.R. what the f_ck is going on man?" Chris asked the former Delta Captain who continued to run toward us.

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" J.R. yelled waving his arm for us to run.

"Move it Chris they're right behind us!" J.R. told his second in command. "Haul ass buddy!"

"Who's behind you for f_cks sake?" Chris asked as J.R. and team ran past the Bell 214-ST helicopter sitting in the middle of the hangar.

"F_cking zombies man, now run!" J.R. roared over his shoulder to Chris who looked at him in disbelief.

* * *

To be honest I would have thought this was a joke if they were not running past us as if death was right behind them. And I could tell that Chris was trying to process what J.R. was saying to see if there was a mistake with what he heard.

"_Are they serious?_" I thought to myself trying to make sense of what was being said.

I couldn't believe it myself and was now tired of being scared by the gunshots and the life-or-death sprint to the plane they took and thought this was an elaborate sick joke.

I for one am very susceptible to pranks and scares by my friends. I don't know why, but I seem to attract any and all schemes that my friends come up with either Rangers or firefighters. So I was not surprised that they would pull this one where you get a group of friends to gather around a campfire while another group runs past you in false fear telling you to run from whatever made up monster is chasing them and then laugh as they watch everyone scramble in every direction as they try to also run from whatever made up monster they chose that night.

"Okay." I said unconvinced as I grabbed Patrick by the arm. "What the f_ck is going on man."

"Zombies, we're not shitting you brother." He replied with a shaky voice looking into my eyes with fear.

Now I was convinced and he drained any thoughts I had about this being a prank as I connected the dots. Three people screaming right outside the hangar, shots fired, and the group of veterans with numerous deployments under their belt sent to check it out coming back as if they have seen a ghost. It all made sense to me now, it just didn't seem real.

"Okay. Okay Pat." I softly said as I let go of him so he can grab his gear.

I sat back down to keep security. If there was something headed our way, me and Bobby would be the first to deal with it since we were facing the open hangar doors. The only problem was that we couldn't see anything past them since it was still night time and we did not use the night vision devices so we can keep our natural vision which, with the scarce artificial lighting on right now, is better than the green light tunnel vision we get from our NODs.

"Hey Bob." I said as I scanned my sector on the right front of the plane.

"Ya?" Bobby asked keeping his eyes up on his area.

"What the f_ck are we supposed to do if the zombies come in? I don't remember reading the SOPs on that when I signed up for this." I smiled as I heard Bobby chuckle.

"Well…" Bobby started sarcastically replying. "Per SOP on individuals with unknown intent coming toward our position, we are supposed to ask them to leave politely and wave them away. Then if they don't comply, I think a warning shot above them should do the trick and they will turn right on around knowing that they will be met with force if they come any closer."

We both laughed. I am glad to be a part of a group of guys who can laugh anything off as if it were normal.

* * *

"Alright listen up…!" We cut our laughter after hearing J.R.s voice yelling so everyone can hear. "The plane's down so we can't just fly out of here, and we can't contact anybody by radio for some reason, probably from interference off the buildings."

"That is unless zombies have learned how to use scrambling equipment." J.R. as everyone laughed quietly.

"I sent Glenn and Jerry out to the chopper to check and see if they can get the radio working…." J.R. continued. "And hopefully we can call for help and just hold out till help arrives."

"We can also try to make a run for it to one of those other hangars or even all the way to the main terminal." J.R. added with a frown. "But it's a long hump all alone out there and we don't know how many of those things are out walking around, or if maybe the whole airport is compromised."

"How about the sat phone boss?" Patrick asked as Chris angrily pulled the phone from his ear and flipped it off.

"Chris is still trying." J.R. said pausing to look at Chris who stated cursing at the phone.

"What." J.R. asked as Chris acted as if he wanted to throw the phone against the bulkhead in disgust.

"They put me on f_cking hold man!" Chris screamed as we all chuckled at his frustration.

"Keep trying bro." J.R. said shaking his head as he turned to address us.

"Our only other option is to fly the chopper out of here and continue to make contact with the tower or make a break for the mainland and hand ourselves over to the authorities." J.R. said as everyone grumbled at the idea.

* * *

As much as we wanted to distance ourselves from whatever was out there, we would like to keep the list of laws broken to accomplish that to a minimum. Carrying weapons in a nation that has heavy bans on them, check. Stealing a helicopter with Japanese Nationals on board, check. Firing weapons on Japanese soil, check. And I am sure we will break a few more along the way, but no matter how you look at it this incident is enough to throw us across headlines all over the world or put us in a dark place for the rest of our lives where no one will hear from us again.

"Hey Matt!" Bobby said by me as he raised his weapon toward the runway. At the same time Glenn and Jerry ran past us to head into the plane.

"What is it?" I said as I followed suit and pointed my weapon down range.

"Contact front, numerous hostiles heading toward us." Bobby said as if it was a normal occurrence for zombies to be a hundred yards away and closing.

I stared out into the darkness ahead and focused my eyes on the area dimly lit by the runway lights and saw what he was talking about as Glenn reported the same thing to J.R. behind us.

* * *

Up until now I could not appreciate the situation we were in. With the only news about what we are up against being from a handful of people I couldn't take in the reality of what was happening. Now that I can see what we are up against I started to regret doubting Patrick and J.R. as I was watching people who looked as dead as dead can be walking toward us.

Looking through my optic my heart skipped a beat as I spotted people with pale skin, chunks of clothing and muscle missing and moving straight toward us.

"Oh shit." I mumbled to myself.

We're gonna be in for a fight.

* * *

I grinned at the thought of a fight because I know I am in the company of some of the best guys you would want in a scrape.

"_Let's play."_ I thought to myself as I raised my weapon and started to estimate the amount of "them" there are heading towards us. I gave up on trying to gather an estimate as there were too many to count.

Man what I would do to get an A-10 to lay some hate on these guys shuffling in such a large crowd. Scratch that, I think a B-52 would do the job carpet bombing the island.

Oh well, got to make do with what you got, as always.

In our profession I can say that working surrounded, out gunned and outnumbered is a regular part of the job. And in spite of what Hollywood does with portraying everyone in special operations as a bunch of guys who only shoot their way out of every situation that is far from the truth.

Working in small elements is normal for us, so to achieve victory we use our heads to create advantages to destroy the obstacles that fall before us. We use every advantage we can such as making the enemy fight on the ground of our choosing at the time of our choosing. Better training and equipment. Using speed and surprise to achieve violence of action. Using fire support as a force multiplier.

The main strategy to use for small teams would be mobility. If you can keep moving to attack and throw the enemy off balance or to run away from a much larger force you can avoid the unwinnable situation of being up against overwhelming odds.

To simply state it, how you survive against odds that are not in your favor is not always going to be the same answer of using force. We use our heads and find another solution to our problem, because right now we will run out of ammo or we will be easily overrun within minutes. So circling the wagons to wait for help is not an option, especially since we don't have anyone coming to help as far as we know.

In the Ranger Regiment we do our job aggressively, but we use our heads to achieve an end result where we kill or capture all targets and bring all friendly elements home. Mission accomplished.

So when we came to face with being surrounded with nowhere to go we decided to use a familiar extraction method to go up.

* * *

"Glenn, we need to chopper out of here fast, how's it look?" J.R. asked pulling the charging handle of his carbine.

"The choppers batteries are on charge, and the bird's hooked up to a tug." Glenn replied.

"From what I can see it looks good to go." He continued. "We do need to clear the hangar before I start her up though. Way too much crap that can go flying around if I tried to take off in here no matter how big the hangar is."

"You mind asking those fellas if the birds good to go? My Japanese is a bit rusty." Glenn added, looking at the mechanics who were staring at us in fear.

* * *

While the guys inside the plane was trying to get the status on the helicopter, the rest of us outside kept the tight perimeter.

The zombies were lurching closer and closer steadily decreasing the distance between us and with each second lost is a second toward our escape being closed shut by the incoming Infected.

"Damn." Bobby said by me. "If we are going use the chopper we better get it quick."

I only nodded to his statement still trying to get a grasp on how many of "them" are heading toward us from across the runway.

I didn't care where we were going to, as long as it is away from here!

* * *

Inside the plane the mechanics talked excitedly and confirmed that the hydraulic systems were repaired, and the chopper was awaiting the final checkup flight by the pilot, which was scheduled for the morning shift.

"No time like the present." Glenn grumbled.

"No time like right this second." I mumbled under my breath as I listened to J.R. explaining the rest of the plan to the mechanics.

He explained to the mechanics in perfect Japanese the plan which I could not understand.

"That's it then." J.R. said looking at Chris holding the phone, and obviously from the frustrated look on his face, still placed "ON HOLD".

"We're gonna cover the Japanese while they clear the chopper from the hangar. Once they clear the tug from the skids and Glenn winds her up we're outta here, agreed?" He said looking over everyone's faces. There were a few quick nods from all of us.

"Any questions?" J.R. asked out loud.

No one had any questions it was simple enough.

"Head shots **only** guys." Jim spoke up offering good advice as everyone turned to look at him. "Center of mass doesn't work with these things. The guard tried with a heart shot, and it only pissed them off."

Well that's great, telling us that we have to get rid of years of training and muscle memory to shoot for the torso. In spite of video games and Hollywood showing that headshots are the go to spot for military personnel to aim for is outright false.

In our service we are taught to aim for the largest spot of a person, the torso, to be able to hit them more easily. If you hit them there it may not be as fatally quick as hitting someone in their noggin, but if you hit them, they will go down and effectively be out of the fight if not immediately neutralized.

Having to aim for a significantly smaller target, such as the head, would have to be in special circumstance such as making sure a target is down.

Thankfully, flexibility is another trait of special operators so we took the advice and took note of it and nodded in acknowledgement.

"I'll take these three guys around the starboard side with us and you take the other three with you, OK?" J.R. explained to Chris how he planned to split the mechanics among us.

"Roger that." Chris said looking like he wanted to chunk the sat phone against the fuselage.

In BLUE (my) team I wanted to stay hands free so I didn't take a mechanic. Instead Marcus, Doug, and Andy took one Japanese citizen with them. Now everyone is waiting on the final word from J.R.

"Everybody get ready to move." J.R. barked as we did a final check on our weapons and prepared to move.

* * *

Now this is what I am talking about! I have always hated staying in one spot, I want to be proactive and move with a purpose instead of being reactive and losing the initiative which is a big no-no in the army. You always go forward and keep the enemy guessing and off balance, once you stop to give them a breather is where you make your final mistake.

Just like what my squad leader told me. "You only rest when you kill all of the enemy!"

I really would like to get a move on, especially with the incoming enemy only two hundred meters from us and will be at arm's length any minute now, if we were gonna move we are going to have to do it now.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of J.R.'s voice.

* * *

"My team on me, starboard side of the chopper. Let's move!" He ordered as GREEN Team filed out with carbines and machine guns at the shoulder.

"BLUE Team, on me, port side!" Chris called out as we followed him out of the plane.

As we moved out of the plane in a column with weapons up we formed up at our respective sides of the chopper pulling security as it was moved to the flight line. Everyone's weapons silent waiting for the word to open up.

Once they got the chopper to where it needed to be, the lurching figures were way too close to wait for Glenn to warm her up. At this point the only thing I wanted in the world was the order to shoot so we can buy ourselves some time. The only thing keeping me from doing just that is my discipline to wait for the word from J.R. who wanted to avoid an international incident until the last possible second.

After the Japanese removed the tug Glenn yelled for them to get on as he flipped switches to start up the turbines of the big Bell Super Transporter while Jerry, a former Green Beret who has a civilian flying license, jumped into the cockpit to be Glenn's copilot did a quick check of the instruments.

As the rotors started their lazy turn everyone dropped to one knee to avoid the rotor wash and prepared to fire, aiming at the closest conceived threat.

* * *

At times like this I couldn't care less for technicalities, legality, or politics. If lives are at stake, I say do everything in your power to defend yourself. I do understand that we have to avoid breaking international law by not firing over someone else's sovereign territory, but at this point, it would be going too far to ask us to be considerate to the point of having the infected closing within fifty meters.

Now was the time for aggressive and swift violence, and for diplomacy to take a back seat. We can worry about that later.

I was calm and ready to go, took a deep breath and switched my fire selector off of safe and to "single" as I steadied the red dot on my EOTech sight to a man wearing a suit.

"Drop them!" I heard J.R. And Chris yell, as the Tarmac was instantly lit up with the flashes of gunfire from our weapons and shuffling bodies started to fall, as the whining of the helicopters turbines started to shriek in our ears.

"_Don't have to tell me twice._" I thought as I fired before they even finished their order. I settled my sight on another office worker and squeezed the trigger.

* * *

After dropping a couple more Infected I felt someone tap my shoulder and looked behind me to see Chris motioning for me to board the chopper as we now couldn't hear each other from the deafening noise of the rotors cutting the air along with Bob's M-60 and Doug's M-249 chattering away on either side of me. Now that Glenn has the RPMs he needs to lift it was time to go!

We peeled back and scrambled for a seat to start firing again to cover Bob, Doug and Marcus who was covering our movement. I shoved my bags under my seat before settling down into the rearmost seat on the port side.

Before I settled down I had to snap off three shots on an Infected woman who had grabbed Bob's vest and had managed to stop the man from taking another step toward us.

That was close!

* * *

The Infected were so close to us by now that all of us on either side of the chopper with a clear field of fire, had to maintain a steady rate of gunfire. Which was only possible with our teams two machine gunners firing short controlled bursts from their machine guns combined with our remaining M-4's cutting the infected down.

The only problem was that to every one we took down, four more would take its place.

The roar of the main rotor was deafening as Glenn pulled back on the collective and the main rotor bit into the air lifting us off the tarmac, as the mob of gore covered beings surged forward and raised their hands as if to reach out and grab the skids as we lifted into the air.

As we ascended I held my fire for a moment to buckle myself in my seat and gave 'them' the bird.

As pissed off as I was at 'them' I couldn't help but notice how eerie it was watching them with hands held out toward us with mouths biting as if waiting for one of us to fall out.

I settled back into my seat now that we were safe for the moment. I took this time to relax and slow down my heart rate and let my mind wander.

At this time most people would have shut the doors to the helicopter to shield us from the wind and noise as well as the awful scene below us, but it is an unwritten rule in the military that all helicopter doors remain open.

For starters it's because helicopters are not bulletproof. A bullet will go through both sides because of the lightweight materiel it is made out of. So the best defense is being able to shoot back.

Second, it is for rapid loading and unloading of troops if the helicopter is about to crash or already has. It would be much more difficult to escape a helicopter that has crashed on its side, or, god forbid, has the doors warped shut so that escape is nigh impossible.

Especially with helicopters being made with light composite materials like magnesium which burns at high temperatures and reacts explosively with water. Don't believe me? Look up a video of a car fire and as soon as firemen put water on the engine you can see the fire flaring up as soon as water reacts with the magnesium.

And being trapped in a burning helicopter is the last thing I want to happen.

* * *

We all looked below at the writhing mass below reaching up for the sky at us, as Glenn flew over the top of the hangar and passed over the back lot, where the ground was still teeming with blood-covered shuffling figures.

"_Just how many of them are there?_" I thought to myself still not comprehending how so many zombies appeared in so little time.

As we passed over the lot, Glenn kicked in the left rudder and I saw the lights of the city on the mainland go from right in front of me, to the nose of the chopper. I think I heard J.R. say it was Tokonosu when Doug asked where we were.

As we passed the lot I hoped that Chris could reach someone on the sat phone, or that the airport tower can respond to Glenn's transmissions so that we can get to somewhere safe, even if it is a Japanese prison, it would be better than back down in that airport.

I must have been too focused on the zombies below because Marcus tapped me on the shoulder to get my attention. I looked over to my left to see him pointing to some headphones he had on.

I gave a thumbs up and grabbed the pair next to my head.

I already missed most the traffic between Glenn and whoever he reached at the tower, but by the way Glen was speaking with every other word being obscenities I thought it was not going so well.

I don't know what the problem was or why we couldn't get simple landing instructions, but everyone's ears perked up at a cold voice that broke over the channel.

"Unidentified pilot. **Land immediately**, or you **will** be shot down."

* * *

For a couple of seconds, it was as quiet as it can possibly be in a helicopter flying with the doors open with no one saying a word.

"Glenn." Jerry said, "There are tangos all **Over** the place man. We can't land here bro."

"**F_ck 'em!**" J.R. said in frustration. "Head for the city, Glenn. We'll take our chances with the locals. Those idiots aren't aware of what's headed their way, and we ain't gonna die trying to play by their rules. Hit the deck!"

Roger that, going feet wet." Glenn acknowledged as he dipped the nose of the helicopter down and leveled off only feet above the water and heading to the bright lights of Tokonosu ahead.

Leaving the disaster at the airport did not mean we were leaving danger behind.

I am sure that if the tower did not ask for the nearest military base to scramble jets, they sure are now!

We still had to traverse the many miles of open sea between us and the mainland. Our next worry would now be from some hotshot JSDF F-15 pilot who has seen too much "_Top Gun_" who would love to use is air-to-air missile on a slow helicopter full of suspected terrorists and blow them out of the sky.

So while Glenn red-lined the main rotor and pushed us as fast we could go while staying as close to sea level to avoid radar, everyone else was busy scanning the early morning sky for the bright winking navigation lights of a JSDF fighter jet, or the flash and vapor trail of a launched missile.

Which wouldn't make a difference anyways, as soon as we would see either it would already be too late and we would be blown out of the sky as soon as we would see a missile.

So I took everything in and took a deep breath of the cold, salty air.

F_ck it, if we go it'll be quick and none of this would matter anyways and I wouldn't care anyways after the fact.

So I focused on the topic at hand, the next step of our journey.

* * *

I'm sure no one would believe us if we told them what we saw back at that airport. Since it is isolated at sea I'm sure the Japanese government will clean it up and keep quiet about the incident along with jailing us for the rest of our lives.

Having a bunch of heavily armed, intimidating foreigners coming from the sky shouting "Zombies" is probably not gonna work the way we want it. I just hope J.R. has a way to get us out of it. I am not worried about it since I trust the man.

I pulled out the note pad and pen I kept in a pocket attached to my plate carrier's chest area. I wrote to Ben to communicate with him since we are not able to speak over the main rotor cutting through the air being pushed to its absolute maximum output.

"_Next time on a thousand ways to die, a team of Americans narrowly escape being breakfast for zombies only to be blown up by a fighter jet. Isn't our luck friggin great!_" I wrote down in true dark humor fashion.

I tapped him on the shoulder and passed it to him and he smiled. He wrote a message and passed it back to me.

"_Hey don't worry, third times the charm. Hopefully our luck can turn around and we can land safely without you tagging along with your shitty luck._" I laughed at his laid back way with dealing with things, thinking happy thoughts as always.

My face grew serious as I started writing again, I wanted to make sure that I was prepared no matter what happens.

"_You have the letter I gave to you, right?_" He looked grim when he read the message and wrote back.

Back in Nevada we gave each other letters in case either of us would get killed the other would give the letter to the others family.

"_Ya, I got it. You don't have to worry about anything like that though. We will all take care of each other, brother._" I nodded and gave him the thumbs up at his last message.

* * *

In the letter is more than just my last words that I have written down in the event of my death. It's how I have truly felt about everyone I consider friend or family. I don't tell anyone how I truly feel about anything. I keep most things to myself and compartmentalize it in my mind to keep family, friends, and my job separate.

I always felt that it was a defensive mechanism. Always hiding behind a wall of smile and pretend everything is okay, because no one truly cares, and I was considerate enough to those that do care that I don't want to trouble them. Add my ego of "I can handle it", into the mix, and you have the reason why I don't tell anyone how I feel.

So to me if I would ever die, that letter is the most important possession of mine that **must** go back to Texas.

* * *

**Time: Day-Z, Morning**

**Location: Izumi Japan, Headquarters and garrison of the JGSDF 37****th**** Infantry Regiment**

* * *

In the quiet suburb of Izumi outside of Osaka lays the base containing the Japanese Self Defense Force's 37th Infantry Regiment of the 3rd Division. A battalion sized force consisting of three rifle companies, a heavy mortar company and a headquarters company. Within each rifle company is three rifle platoons and a support platoon. One of these rifle platoons, Echo platoon, is starting to wake up and start the day off. Hopeful that they can get their preparations done for their upcoming training exercise that the entire regiment is participating in.

But, before they can start the preparations, just as in every morning in any nations armed forces, the first part of every day on base started with a healthy dose of PT to wake everyone up.

After the mornings exercise everyone has gone into their respective barracks to change into their uniforms to be ready for the raising of the colors.

Sergeant Major Seitaroh Sakaki, a third generation soldier and the senior NCO of Echo platoon, patiently waits with hands behind his back holding a clipboard waiting for the sluggish troopers of his platoon to come out of the barracks and fall in so he can start getting a count of who is present. As long as they get within the formation before 0600 he won't have to chew anyone out for being late.

Being a career soldier, Sakaki strongly believed in discipline to keep the men and women under his care alive. This has often led the soldiers under is care to also fear him. His often used weapon is to make the trooper preform calisthenics until they dropped from exhaustion.

The soldiers always took extra care to not screw anything up around the old NCO, but they learned that the Sergeant Major is as fair as he is strict. There is no such thing as deferential treatment with him. Everyone is subject to the same punishments and rules no matter how big or small they may be.

Although he is as strict as they get, he has proven to be a good leader as he leads from the front and is always in the thick of it with the lowest private. At times he even joins the punished in their calisthenics as a sort of challenge to them when he wants to push them to their limits.

This healthy dose of fear and respect has given Sakaki a reputation within the regiment where he is seen as a prime example of what an NCO should be.

* * *

As much as he loved making sure the soldiers were in top shape, he hated having to constantly stop whatever job he was doing at the time to straighten them out.

Hopefully, he wouldn't have to smoke anyone at all today since he has been in a happy mood since last week's briefing that the regiment had. With everything seemingly getting tougher on the old sergeant major in the past month, between Japan worrying over China being aggressive and the sergeant major receiving new recruits, he has had a lot on his plate.

But, now He has had one bit of good news which can solve some of his problems. The regiment has been chosen for a rare opportunity to go on a training exercise with the American 25th Infantry Division. Finally, he can have the chance to have some real live-fire training to teach the platoon, half of them fresh recruits out of basic, how to fight along with seeing how his new platoon commander will perform.

With everyone formed up in front of him in time, Sakaki breathed a sigh of relief and called the formation to attention and present arms as the first notes of the national anthem was played.

After the last note sounded, he brought them to parade rest and gave roll call. The squad leaders reported to Sakaki who were absent or if everyone was present. The only ones absent were two soldiers who are in the sick bay.

He turned toward his new CO, Lt. Shinohara, standing behind him and reported.

"Sir, two soldiers absent."

"Good, carry out the orders of the day Sergeant Major." He returned the salute and stood by wanting to see the troops reactions to the recent news of the upcoming training.

* * *

"First order of the day is at 0700 I want you all back here in formation after chow so we can finish our inventory on equipment!"

Grumbles came from the mass at the news of having to complete the arduous task that lay ahead. Ignoring the complaints, Sakaki continued.

"Once we do that, we will load the vehicles and prep them for movement. After that is done, by 1200 hours we will have three-day passes available before we head out to the training area!" The formations mood changed and joyous whispers and smiles appeared before the sergeant major stopped them.

"Last thing, before I let you go." He said as he turned to the female soldier standing beside him wearing American ACU's. "This is Sergeant Kanuka Clancy from the 25th Infantry Division. She is here to learn how we do things when we go on the exercise. Take the opportunity to learn what you can from her as she will from us. You all treat our guest well. Sergeant Yamashita, that is your responsibility."

"Yokai!" Sergeant Yamashita replied.

As Yamashita gave the affirmative and the rest of the men gawked at the new addition to the unit. If her looks were impressive they were about to get a shocker.

"Konichiwa, minna." She started speaking in perfect Japanese. "I am sergeant Kanuka Clancy of the twenty fifth division stationed in Hawaii, I hope to learn a lot from you."

The females rolled their eyes at the men's behavior. Being an American was one thing, being an attractive Hawaiian who also knows Japanese was another thing altogether.

"Is there any questions?" He asked as the formation stayed quiet, looking ahead to their free time in the city.

"Dismissed!" He grumbled.

The formation of over thirty men and women split up and went away to grab food with their friends and team mates while some of the men tried their luck with the American Sergeant who promptly shot them down and joined the females for their morning meal. All except one, who's only worry was to get away from the sergeant major's radar as quickly as possible.

* * *

Private Masami Iwasawa strolled quickly away from the mornings formation after roll call, thankful that she has been given a chance to escape Sakaki's wrath. She was ecstatic at the news of a two-day extension on the one day pass she already received. Ever since her days in high school, music was her passion and she joined the JSDF as a way to support her before she could make it big. It was also a way to avoid other people as she does not have to show a facade to everyone as she had in school. As long as she did her job and plays her guitar no one will start any drama or rumors.

So she decides that with the extra two days she can go around the city with her band, some of the only people she talks to and considers friends.

"Private Iwasawa!" She stopped as if she hit a tree and smartly executed an about face to the sound of Sakaki's voice and stood at parade rest as she prepared herself for the NCO's fury.

"What the hell is **this**!" He yelled as he gave her a knife hand toward her red hair pulled together in a short ponytail with her soft cover placed on top.

"I am doing a performance with my band later tonight in Tokonosu, sergeant major." She said as she kept her stoic look hoping this would end quickly.

"Iwasawa, you may be able to get away with the things you have done until now because of Lieutenant Shinohara overlooking your antics, but I am for one not taking this anymore. It is fine to have a hobby after work. But red hair in uniform?! This has gone too far; you are a soldier first."

"You are in the Self Defense Force and as a soldier in the SDF you **will** follow all rules, regulations and guidelines established, including those set on grooming standards." He paused and fixed his glare into her eyes as she did the same in silent defiance.

"Square yourself away Private." The old NCO hissed in a calm voice which shook Iwasawa to the core. "Or your three-day pass will be revoked and you will be doing PT every hour of every day with me."

"Is that understood private?" He asked, now assured that with that punishment would motivate her enough to get this mess fixed.

"Y-Y-Ye-Yes." Iwasawa struggled to say. Terrified to miss a performance she has been waiting to do for months.

"Yes what?" Sakaki asked, trying to stop the young private from getting away with any rebellious act no matter how small.

"Yes, Sergeant Major." She said with a straight face, keeping her composure so that the old man will know that he has not completely won.

* * *

With a grunt of approval, Sakaki left the Private to deal with her "problem" as Iwasawa stood there with clenched fists and her face turning red as her anger built up inside her.

Her music is not just a "hobby", it is her life. It was her only escape from a bad home life, it is what saved her. It is the one thing she cares for in the world and she will let no one, not even that old man, stop her from her goal.

She sprinted in the opposite direction away from Sakaki toward her barracks with hot tears streaming down her face as she passes Lieutenant Shinohara.

* * *

"Huh?" Lt. Shinohara turned his head as he saw one of his young soldiers pass by him in a dead run. What peaked his curiosity was that he could have sworn that he saw her crying.

"_Oh no, what has Sakaki done now_?" He thought as he continued toward his office to start the day's work instead of going to the chow hall, preferring to eat while he works so he can get a head start.

As he entered he threw his soft cover onto his desk and sighed heavily. Time to start the daily routing of paperwork and then it will be off to the armory and motor pool to help his soldiers inventory their equipment and check off the vehicles.

After logging onto his computer there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." He said while shifting through his email for anything important.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Asuma-chan!" Lieutenant Kumagami of Foxtrot platoon flirtatiously entered, always teasing the equally young Shinohara as always.

* * *

Echo and Foxtrot platoons have been dubbed by other officers as the strangest platoons in the regiment. Everyone else looks on them as dead end assignments due to the quirky assortment of personnel in them. The two Lieutenants, however, have proven them wrong on the latter after taking command of them five months ago. Since then they have proven to work well together and have also had their own members mix together in their own groups of friends when they have downtime. Giving the impression for onlookers that they all are from the same platoon with how well everyone gets along. While still keeping the title of the strangest platoons in the regiment.

"Ohayo, Takeo-chan. Come here often?" He shot back causing Kumagami to chuckle.

"Only when a cute, young el-tee is here. Where is he by the way?" Kumagami's teased, looking around the room as if she were looking for someone else.

"Ouch, that hurt." He said as he clenched his chest is fake pain.

"Now how's work? Your guys finished with the pre-training checkups?" Kumagami shifted the conversation to work.

"Just a few last-minute checkups and we are ready to go and enjoy ourselves in the city." Shinohara smiled at the prospect of downtime, the company CO has been breathing down his neck about the upcoming training these past weeks.

Kumagami looked down as if she wanted to ask something but was too embarrassed.

"Takeo-san?" Shinohara started asking, concerned at Kumagami's out of character appearance.

She looked up into his eyes. "Um. There's a new bar in downtown Tokonosu and…" She turned red as she talked which caused Shinohara's heart to race at her unexpected invitation.

"W-Wh-What?" He stammered as Kumagami's face turned red at his confusion.

"Never mind. I'll see you later!" Kumagami said as she opened the door and rushed outside to her office down the hall.

Shinohara sat there staring at his computer his head spinning at Kumagami's offer. She usually jokingly flirts with him to get a reaction out of him. A routine that started in the Officer Academy when they first met. Did she just try to ask him on a date? He could barely believe it himself.

Before he can recover from the shock of the offer there was another knock on the door which he replied to invited in. It was Sakaki.

"Ah, just the man I wanted to see! Come in." Asuma excitedly announced as Sakaki stepped in.

"Sir, I wanted a moment of your time before we start today's work. It's about how you treat the soldiers." Sakaki said in his usual gruff tone while standing in front of Shinohara's desk.

Shinohara nodded for him to continue.

"They are getting too relaxed." He started trying not to blame the young leader. "One of them has even dyed their hair. And while discipline is not a major problem here, the troops are going to make mistakes once they get too relaxed to the point where they lose focus. Sir, right before a live fire exercise I think it's going to have deadly consequences if we don't keep them on their toes and focused on their mission."

Shinohara nodded before speaking. "Your right as always Sakaki, I will keep that in mind and address the troops about this before we let them out on leave."

Now it was Sakaki's turn to nod and leave the room, no doubt to check up on the platoon before they finish their meals.

* * *

After the formation was dismissed, Sergeant Kanuka Clancy stood for a moment contemplating whether she should get some food from the chow hall or to stay with Sergeant Yamashita. Looking around her, she figured he must have left right when the formation was dismissed. Must have been starving to forget about Clancy that quick.

Before she could move to go to the chow hall, the men of the platoon started to crowd around her and ask her to go to get food with them.

This was more of an annoyance than an opportunity for her. She is here to see how the Japanese infantry fight, not to find a boyfriend.

Sighing heavily, she looked past them to look for an escape. It didn't take long as she saw her chance with some females walking by oblivious to the ordeal going on with Clancy.

One was small with short brown hair and a rough energetic look with her. The other is as tall as most the men on base and has long black hair tied up in a ponytail.

Thinking quickly Clancy moved past the men surrounding her and reached the two female soldiers and quickly introduced herself.

"Konichiwa, watashi wa Sergeant Kanuka Clancy, U.S. Army. Hajimemashite."

The two women looked each other for a moment, confused by Clancy's sudden appearance and then smiled before turning to meet Clancy.

"Konichiwa, Kanuka-san, I am Sergeant First Class Mari Kurokawa and this is Sergeant First Class Shino Kuribayashi, we belong to Recon Team Three of the regiment, nice to meet you." The taller of the two kindly responded as the men behind Clancy groaned or glared their way knowing they could not influence the American sergeant.

Clancy bade the men farewell as she joined her two saviors.

"Is this how the men of the JSDF treat their guests?" Sergeant Clancy sighed at the prospect of this being a common occurrence during her stay in Japan.

Both Japanese soldiers chuckled at the Americans predicament.

"You will do fine." The shorter one spoke up with a smile. "Just keep giving them the cold shoulder or go to Sergeant Major Sakaki, either way they will get the message.

* * *

Clancy nodded and thanked the Sergeant as they entered the mess hall where soldiers were all sitting down to eat or standing in line waiting to grab their first nourishment for the day. The atmosphere was lively as everyone talked about their upcoming leave to the city.

As the trio grabbed a tray and stood in line Kuribayashi couldn't help but ask about Clancy's uniform.

"Um, Sergeant Clancy?"

"Yes Sergeant Kuribayashi?" She looked behind her to see the short soldier grabbing her sleeve where it says MP.

"I am curious, why is a police woman coming to watch infantry maneuvers, isn't that out of bounds for her job? Especially in the American Army?"

"It's because with these recent active shootings at bases, the Army wants MP's to watch infantry units and how they fight so they can bring it back to their own units."

Kuribayashi nodded and her eyes seemed to gleam with excitement as she rested them on another decoration on her arm, this time on her shoulder above her unit patch. Kurokawa smiled as she looked down to hide her face from Kuribayashi.

"You have a ranger tab! So if you're here it must mean that you are a warrior!" She loudly concluded mush to the amusement of soldiers nearby who know the small Sergeant.

"Well I do know how to take care of myself." Clancy said trying to skim over the topic to get attention away from her.

Sergeant Kuribayashi opened her mouth ready to go on another of her excited rants but was promptly cut off.

* * *

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The bases air raid sounding, alarm system came alive causing everyone to freeze in place.

Soldiers all across the base stopped with what they were doing. Men and women who were excitedly chatting or eating stopped what they were doing and looked at each other in disappointment at the interruption. Young privates looked around not knowing what it meant while experienced NCOs look up as if to listen more intently to this new sound that will dictate their next move.

Kuribayashi's face immediately changed to a serious tone as she waited for what would come next.

Meanwhile in Shinohara's office, in his twenty years in the JSDF, Sakaki has only once heard the alarm go off. That was during the 2010 Tsunami. He and Shinohara looked at each other with apprehension.

Sergeant Major Sakaki knew that this means the worst is happening.

* * *

Iwasawa was in the restroom preparing to remove the color from her hair with the help of another solder when the alarm sounded. Shocked at the abrupt alarm, she looked up out of habit to listen.

"**All personnel, all personnel. Report to the parade ground in full gear in preparation to move out!**" Colonel Goto's voice broke over the PA system.

"**This is not a drill! Everyone be ready to move in an hour**!"

That last sentence was all it took to get most of the men moving. Most of them being veterans of last years Tsunami where they previously mobilized. The NCOs start barking orders to get the newer, inexperienced soldiers moving. Everyone scrambled to report to their respective platoons to get their accompanying gear in preparation to move.

Looks like the inventory would have to wait.

* * *

**Location: Over Tokonosu City, Japan**

* * *

Well that is a weight off of my shoulders, I look up to see that we have just reached land an everyone in the chopper breathed a collective sigh of relief as we flew up o e of the canals that fed the city into the sea and passed over a bridge as we flew closer to the downtown area.

Somehow miraculously, we had successfully crossed the expanse of sea from the airport to the mainland and have safely arrives over the city without incident.

There was no way a JSDF fighter pilot was going to get permission to go weapons free over such a largely populated area. So we could all breathe a little easier as we flew over the city.

From the updates Chris gave over the headset, the plan now was to contact local law enforcement and receive landing instructions so we could turn ourselves in. Chris had finally given up trying to contact anyone in Japan on the sat phone and had called the U.S. Embassy instead after he had made a call back to Laidlaw to tell them of our situation.

The sky was now half orange and pink with the other half black from the sun just barely peeking over the sea. I looked down into the bright lights of the city and traffic on the streets as everyone has started their early morning commute to their workplace.

It reminded me of my time with the fire department on the engine going on calls in the early morning.

And I remembered how eerie it would be going through the city in silence with only the flashing red emergency lights illuminating the area out of my window. How I would wander about what it was like for people to be soundly asleep in their homes. Peacefully ignorant of the tragedy going on around them as they slept.

* * *

Well at least we got this peaceful view after what we just experienced.

After a few minutes of flying and enjoying what may be the last view of the sky I may get for the rest of my life my luck had to throw a wrench into my inner peace and make life much worse for me.

"BOOP!" "BOOP!" "BOOP!" "BOOP!" "BOOP!" "BOOP!" "BOOP!" "BOOP!" "BOOP!" "BOOP!" BOOP!" "BOOP!"

"We're going down, we're going down!" Jerry yelled through our headsets, while the instrument panels continued blinking and alarms had been going off for the past ten seconds as a sudden shudder shook the chopper and then we heard a loud metallic "CLANG" from somewhere behind us as the tail of the helicopter suddenly started to slowly swing in a clock-wise motion about 100 feet over the city streets.

We had been flying over a part of the city that appeared to be more residential and close to a huge tree-filled park when Glenn reported the rudder pedals felt "sluggish", and then suddenly, the shudder and loud noise came a few seconds later as we flew over the park and we went into our spin.

Other than watching the movie "_Blackhawk Down_" I have never had any experience in a helicopter with a failing tail rotor so I was scared shitless to say the least. And by the third spin I started to pray to myself.

"Our father, thou art in heaven…"

Now spinning one hundred feet in the air would feel like what you would expect, a sickening feeling in your stomach and dizziness as the helicopter gained enough speed where the ground and sky mixed into a blur at the sixth spin.

I can hear Glenn and Jerry struggling to gain control of the helicopter while trying to get us out of the spin by autorotation. Which would mean that first order of business is to kill the throttle so the main rotors can stop causing us to spin.

And before you ask, I only know some basic aeronautics.

"Hey Jerr, you shut down the throttle?" Glenn sounded as cool as can be in our given situation, the years of training and experience keeping him calm.

"Getting to it!" Jerry yelled as I looked over to see him struggling to get to the throttle from the G force keeping his hand by his side.

From what I can see there was no way he was going to get to it now, let alone in the next few moments as the speed of our spin increased.

It didn't matter anyways if he did get the throttle shut down the first second we lost our tail because we have made two mistakes that put us in a bad spot. One was that we were loaded with 20 men with accompanying gear which already stressed the helicopter to its limits already. And as if that weren't enough, we were low enough as it is making a recovery by autorotation impossible.

To make things worse, Jim made an announcement over the headset.

* * *

"Glenn, statue!"

Wait, what?

I was too busy focusing on the drama up front that I did not notice the statue with a surrounding water fountain in the middle of the park that we were heading towards.

"Brace, brace, brace!" Glenn yelled at us as, unfortunately, there was nothing we could do as our tail impacted the statue and we crashed into the fountain on our port side with the main rotor exploding into a hail of metal parts, water, and pieces from the obliterated statue with the horrible screeching sound of rending metal all around us and the enormous cyclone of water kicked up by the rotor that threatened to drown us as it cascaded down over us.

For a moment there was no sound or movement from us, as Glenn and Jerry hurriedly shut off switches and powered down the helicopter. The only sounds besides the turbines going off, were the splashes of water falling on the fuselage and the "thunks" of debris hitting against the hull of the stricken bird, and splashing into the wrecked fountain.

The first to speak was J.R. "Everybody okay?"

There was a chorus of "Yeah's" throughout the cabin, even from the Japanese.

Somehow, even after landing on our side, we had all come out of a potentially fatal wreck, safe and sound.

Well, safe anyways.

* * *

"OK, everybody's alive, now is anyone hurt?" Jim spoke up as he turned on his flashlight and scanned the interior of the helicopter.

I wiggled my toes and fingers to make sure everything was attached and found everything to be in working order.

It was a mess, with the port side of the helicopter resting in about a foot of water and everyone trying to not fall on each other as we tried to get out.

We replied in a chorus of "No's" to our relief.

I unbuckled myself and had to catch myself from falling into the water since we had crashed in such a way where my side of the chopper was leaning on the base of the statue. With the statue itself being completely demolished by the main rotor hitting it, with only metal feet being all that remained.

As if shooting on their land, hijacking a helicopter and taking Japanese citizens with us wasn't enough.

Man we are just leaping our way to the top of Japan's shit list.

* * *

I would think that we would be in a bad spot if we did end up being captured. That is if we didn't drown first.

Ben unbuckled himself and, not reacting quick enough, immediately fell into the fountain with a loud splash. Causing me and my half of the helicopter to roar in laughter.

"Shit, help!" Ben shouted as he was having trouble getting up with his gear weighing him down, causing him to splash back down every time he tried to stand up.

"Looks like a navy SEAL doing its performance, hey now balance a red ball on your nose!" I yelled to him as I grabbed his arm to help him up.

"F_ck you Matt." Ben said between coughs as everyone else laughed as they take careful steps exiting the helicopter, making sure not to commit the same mistake Ben made.

I donned my pack over my shoulders and grinned as I waded my way out of the fountain.

* * *

That is just how we roll.

Being able to go through hell and back, experiencing stark terror, and horrible pain, the ability to laugh off your troubles and push on made me glad I chose my professions.

What we just went through in the past hour would have some people crying in the corner trying to fight a mental breakdown.

We, however, are able to shake it off and continue because of the strength of the man next to us.

As we climbed out of the fountain we can hear sirens filling the air around us as now the local police came to greet us foreigners to their wonderful country.

And then throw us into a nice cozy cell to await trial separated from the world.

Unless they were to cover up everything that has happened. In that case we will never be heard from again.

At least we weren't zombie breakfast back at the airport.

We can see the red and blue lights through the trees 200 feet away as they stopped their vehicles at the edge of the park, the sirens finally stopping their incessant blaring.

With the sun now up in the sky bathing us in its early morning glow, we could see policemen piling out of their cars using their doors as cover as they pulled their service pistols trained on us. Which was our cue to slowly lower our weapons and throw our hands up.

Even the Japanese with us raised their hands as one of the cops yelled orders at us in Japanese, which I can only assume was to throw down our weapons and surrender.

"Here we go." Jim said out loud.

"Contact rear!" I heard Jerry yell from behind us.

"Easy bro." Said J.R. "Let's not freak out the locals, shall we?"

"It aint cops, J.R." Jerry yelled still facing our rear. "It's the f_cking zombies!"

Carefully so as to not startle the police and have some nervous cop accidentally start a chain reaction of all the cops throwing rounds our way, J.R. slowly turned his head and audibly sucked in his breath.

Chris standing in front of me, slowly turned his head too.

"You gotta be **f_cking** kidding me!" He said incredulously.

At this point we have all lost interest in the police to our front still shouting orders from his cars loudspeaker as we all turned around with our hands still in the air in horror, at a terror we thought we had left behind us over at the bloody runway.

Behind us, about 200 feet away, slowly forming out of the trees were the same shuffling, blood covered, moaning figures we had just run away from. We had assumed the threat to be far gone and left behind us at the airport, isolated from the mainland.

Not here in a major city with thousands of people unknowingly waking to death greeting them on their doorstep.

Now we were stuck between THEM and a nervous police force waiting to shoot us the moment we raised our weapons to defend ourselves, even though they had no idea of the much larger threat headed their way that was about to kill us all in a matter of minutes.

We had thought we escaped our brush with death.

We thought we were safe.

We were wrong.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

Sorry for the extremely late post guys! Had a lot going on during the holidays, but do not worry since I am now back on track and have started work on the next two chapters before posting this one!

As for my enlistment, it has been changed to the U.S. Air Force for reasons outside of my control. I am aiming for a job at being a firefighter, fingers crossed, so I will tell you guys once I have a date to boot camp so you know when to not expect stories from me.

Now to those wandering why I inserted my brother into the story, it is because he is actually in the navy based in Japan so I thought it would be cool for him to be in it as a sort of "what if" scenario. It also helps us talk more and have something fun to do while he is serving overseas. And before y'all ask, no he is actually not a SEAL. For the purposes of this story we had to make him one to keep up the action. No one wants to read about a guy who launches planes struggling to catch up with the Laidlaw guys.

He and his SEAL buddies will be more prominent in later chapters.

As for the flashback to day one, I figured that the best thing to do would to be for us to go back to the beginning of it all for both Laidlaw and the JSDF so as to not have a three-day time gap unexplained. In a major emergency or disaster, the first few hours or days prove to be the time where most of the important actions and decisions are made that can affect the outcome greatly. I also thought it would be great to introduce all the characters that will be involved.

So I decided to show y'all how Laidlaw survived along with the story of Echo and Delta platoon's horrible ordeal into a nightmare they will have to overcome not only for themselves but for the people they swore to protect as soldiers of the Japanese Self Defense force.

Speaking of the JSDF, I do hope that you _"Angel Beats"_ fans noticed our new character and you "_Gate_" fans with our favorite recon team!

They have a purpose here in the story, believe me.

Lastly I have updated Chapter two so that the FOB's location has changed to a castle.

I also want to thank you guys for your kind reviews and for reading the story.

As always, I hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter and if you have any comments, questions, reviews, or criticism to give I welcome it all as I would love to know how I can better my writing. If you don't want it to be public, you can even PM me what you think. It is always appreciated!

I can take criticism; it doesn't hurt me none. Just tell me **how** I can make this better instead of saying it is bad.

**I would really like to know if y'all like the JSDF point of view being a part of the story and if it should be a regular thing until we reach day three again. Comment or PM me on what you think!**


	7. Chapter 6: A New World

**Sua Sponte**

**Chapter 6**

**A New World**

"_A new day, a new life, a new world, a new time."_

_-A Cursive Memory_

* * *

**Location: Tokonosu City**

**Time: Z-Day Morning**

* * *

This morning has plummeted downhill to shit city.

The fight at the airport was enough nightmare fuel as it is. Over there we were up against possibly hundreds of bloody shuffling zombie's hell bent on eating us. At least they were slow and had only their teeth to use for weapons.

While we were only a handful of men, with the weapons we carried and the training and experience to back it up, we had managed to hold them back long enough to make our escape to where we thought we would be safe on the mainland.

Now instead of the nightmare being over, it had instead followed us and stuck us in between a rock and a hard place, facing the same enemy we thought was far behind us.

But now as things developed, we had another dilemma. We now had the local police, who would normally be "friendly forces" lined up on our other side with weapons trained on us, waiting for us to make any sudden or hostile movement to give them a reason to start shooting. Which I am sure is in their mind, justified, as the only know that we could very well be armed international terrorists.

We were **so** screwed.

* * *

"Everybody sling your weapons, and put your hands on top of your heads, and start walking towards the cops." J.R. ordered.

He then quickly spoke to the Japanese men with us, and after he finished they nodded their heads and began putting their hands over their heads as well, lining up in front of us.

I understood what we were doing.

We were surrendering to the police.

And by having the Japanese in front of it it would show that they are unharmed and are not being held as hostages by having them walk in front of us. And in my mind, if the police start shooting they would be the first to take a slug so we could make our escape.

Hey, don't get mad at me, just taking in the facts and planning for the worst.

While they walk in front of us, our job is to keep our weapons slung, with our hands on our heads and try to look as non-threatening as heavyset, bearded, sunglasses wearing men can be. It was our hope that the police would be less inclined to shoot if they could see that their fellow countrymen were not in danger, and we aren't a threat.

"Why not lay down your arms and surrender?" You may ask?

Because since basic training we are instilled with the standing order that a soldier never leaves his rifle anywhere, and woe on any trainee who does not have it by his side. Also the fact that our lurching friends behind us were closing the distance at a steady pace and by the time the police would realize who the real threat were, it would be too late.

And if the officers were not too quick to realize that we are not the bad guys here soon, we may have to make the heartbreaking choice to defend ourselves from the police and the infected.

Deep down I was hoping that the police would be smart or merciful enough to not push us to that decision. I have worked with and got to know some great officers with my time in the fire department. Along with my brother being a cop and my dad being a former officer, I would really appreciate if I didn't have to fire at any brothers in blue.

Even if these policemen were from a different country, they were still fellow first responders. They were still only doing their jobs.

I promised myself on the spot that I would only shoot over their heads to keep them down. As much gun laws Japan has, I am sure these guys have never been under fire so if I pop off a few rounds their direction they will find cover.

Oh well, if it comes down to it, it's them or us.

Well let's just say I was really hoping that J.R.'s plan will work.

* * *

J.R. shouted something to the line of police in front of us still aiming their pistols at us while the officer in charge continued to shout through his loudspeaker, I'm sure telling us to drop our weapons and put our faces to the ground.

The Japanese men walking in front of us decreased pace and looked back at us nervously. But J.R. continued to speak to them, encouraging them to shout to the police that we were not hostile and that an even bigger threat was behind us, I'm guessing, because a few of the police raided their heads to look over our shoulders as if they were looking for something behind us.

The mechanics and lone guard continued to shout at the police not to shoot us I guess, but to me it seemed that the cops were determined not to pay attention to to our efforts to surrender peacefully and we're getting more and more agitated that we weren't complying to their commands word for word.

As much as I was pissed off at our situation, I could understand why the police were being so adamant about us throwing our weapons down and kissing the pavement.

They are taught and trained to maintain control of a situation no matter what.

One of the lessons the police academy taught my brother was that if you don't control the situation, then you lose the initiative and the situation will control you.

It may sound stupid to some but if a cop cannot dictate and control the scene, then it can boil over or endanger him or anyone else nearby. There have been times where an officer not controlling the scene has sadly caused his life due to the situation spiraling out of control.

It is a job that is a lot harder than people think. I can't begin to tell you how much these guys are under appreciated for what they do.

* * *

As much as I love our boys in blue in front of us, there was no way I was going to comply to their commands anytime soon.

With the infected to our backs and the trigger happy cops to our front, it was only a matter of defending ourselves from both threats or to surrender to the police. And I was preferring option two since I could live with myself after the fact.

* * *

"Boss they're not buying it." Ben said to Chris as we were now around 100 feet away from the line of police cars.

"Nope it don't look like it at all." Chris said, who turned his head to look at J.R.

"What do you think bud?" He asked as the voice on the lids peaked seemed to be screaming in anger now."

"Yeah." Said J.R. with a sigh, "Looks like it's 'Plan B' time again."

He then spoke up so all of us can hear, but not loud enough for the police to overhear. "Alright, everybody get ready. When I give the word, **scatter**.

"Try not to open fire on the locals if you can avoid it." He continued. "Get clear of here, and E&amp;E as best you can. Rally at the 'Hilton'."

The 'Hilton' was our code word for the U.S. Embassy… In Tokyo!

"_Well we're gonna have our work cut out for us_." I thought to myself as I thought of having to trek over three hundred miles of rugged mountains and urban areas to reach said destination. To say the least, it was gonna be a bitch.

I shot a glance toward our only man who has never gone through survival and evasion training, Jim. His face said it all, he was gonna have some trouble. I honestly started worrying about the man who is twice my age.

At this point I figured he will follow someone who knows what they are doing so I was not worried. Just think about yourself.

As it turns out, in a strange twist of fate, I didn't have to worry about the cops shooting at us anymore which meant I won't have to shoot them to save myself. Although, not in a way I expected.

As our group of Americans were tensing up to sprint through the trees and scatter to the four winds, I saw movement in the trees close to where the police were holding their position, and to top it off, a lone figure lurched its way out of the tree line towards the police whose attention was focused solely on us.

"Oh shit." I said the same time as some of the other guys, who all saw the same figure come shuffling out of the trees in a beeline to the first squad car.

The cops were about to be under attack and didn't even notice.

* * *

As I stared wide eyed at the impending disaster happening in front of me, Jim took action to try to save some of the police.

"Hidari!" Jim screamed. "Mitte! Hidari! Hidari! Abuna! Hidari!"

He screamed frantically trying to tell the police something. Which was probably not the best idea to do with a bunch of trigger happy police whose nerves were probably on a razors edge to begin with, staring down a bunch of armed mercenaries. But as dumb of an idea as it is, I am sure he couldn't help it, which I could sympathize with.

Just scared the hell out of me to shout at the nervous cops like that making me think we were gonna get shot.

Jim's frantic warnings were not convincing them until the officer on the loudspeaker suddenly stopped speaking mid-sentence as a couple of his men cried out in alarm.

The single figure that had made its way out of the trees had been reinforced by a small crowd of his friends dressed up as office workers who were apparently very hungry and very agitated' as they immediately set their aim on the police who were now beginning to realize they'd been looking at the wrong perps all along.

But it wasn't until the police in the first car open fired without any effect on the attackers and were attacked themselves that the rest of the police responded.

Unfortunately, they did not react the way we had wanted either, as about half of the, started shooting at the monsters attacking their comrades while the rest popped off rounds in our direction.

The shots went wide, but we weren't staying around for them to adjust their aim.

* * *

"Run! Go! Go! Go!" Yelled Chris, as everyone scattered and started running amongst the trees and out of the line of fire.

The Japanese mechanics had started running amongst us, tired of trying to convince the cops of their innocence and not wanting to get shot.

I moved a little bit and stopped to take a few shots at the Infected as some of the other guys followed suit.

"Pappy! Get out of there! Run!" Ben yelled as he passed by me.

"Come on Ben! He'll be fine!" I shouted at him so he would stop worrying about anyone else but himself.

He knows it too, but he needs to think about how **he** is gonna make it out of here if he wants to live.

I'm sure Jim can handle himself anyways.

* * *

With our escape being closed off to two directions it was a decision of which path seemed preferable. To one side was the infected and police mixed together with the cops focused on said monsters. Or on the other side, behind door two, is the police line shooting at us as they do not have the zombies on them and so thought we were the enemy. Since I did not want to try my luck, which is pretty shitty by the way, I decided that I did not want to take a chance in catching a bullet and thought option one was the best. I can at least out run the zombies since they are the George Romero slow types.

I followed Ben toward the right edge of the police line where the infected were taking care of the cops so the zombies were thinned out further away from the police line

"Ben, I'm right behind you!" I told him so he can know that I got his rear covered, it would also help so that he won't shoot me as he wonders who or what is following him.

"Roger!" He replied as he raised his carbine to his shoulder and squeezed off some shots to our front to clear our escape of infected.

"I'm with y'all!" Marcus shouted behind me after he fired three shots from his M-4 to our right dropping two more infected.

As he and Ben focused on clearing our escape route, I kept an eye on everything else around us as we were getting surrounded on all sides by confused cops and monsters. The police, who were now totally confused and still mixed with choosing us or the zombies as their primary concern. And the zombies were increasing in numbers and cutting off our escape every second with their additional bodies.

"Ben!" I said as I lifted my carbine to my shoulder, aiming at an infected person who has popped out of a tree and has reached his arm out to grab Ben. "watch out!"

Bang! Bang!

Marcus and I fired at the same time, dropping him before he can get a grip on Ben's gear.

* * *

As is always the case in combat, he can thank us later once were out of danger. As soon as we had saved him, a few shots flew by our heads as the police were still throwing rounds down range.

"Mother f_ckers!" Marcus said frustratingly as we can hear the distinct snap of bullets coming close by our heads.

Thankfully, the hardest thing in the world to shoot is a moving target. So in the cover of the trees and amongst the chaos of infected swarming the police along with us "hostile" foreigners running every which way, I'm sure the aim of these cops were not so good having to decide on us or the infected. And even then I am sure they have never fired a shot in anger, or under stress before.

These factors would make it that much easier to keep their heads down.

"Ben, Marcus, keep clearing a path! I'll keep the cops suppressed!" I yelled as we kept running, only slowing down to fire our weapons.

I see a few cops popping up from their cars to take a shot at us so I fired some rounds over their heads to help them rethink their decision. The shots flew wide, but to the cops who have never been under fire before, they couldn't tell the difference and abruptly ducked back behind their car doors. Having bullets snap by your head for the first time makes you realize how scary a real firefight is.

And so we continued toward the edge of the park with Ben and Marcus clearing the way while I played whack a mole with the cops who decided to shoot at us.

* * *

**Location: Camp Izumi, Izumi Japan**

**Time: Early morning**

* * *

The men and women of the 37th regiment scrambled out of and around the generic white buildings that dotted the base with one thought on their minds. Get to the armory or motor pool as fast as they can.

Depending on their individual assignment, they are to gather their personal equipment from the armory before heading to the motor pool for their platoon's vehicles. Officers and NCO's yelled over each other to their own troops to establish some sort of order within their own units, a sort of controlled chaos ruled the scene.

* * *

Everything about the situation screamed abnormal, that something was not right. Colonel Kiichki Goto, the regiment's commander, had just received the alert from General Hikaru Shinohara who is in the 3rd Division's headquarters on the other side of Osaka. Goto was to mobilize his regiment of over 1,000 soldiers to move to Tokonosu and assist police in a riot spiraling out of control. His regiment would be the first JSDF forces in the city until the rest of the division, based further away, can arrive.

Everything during the call screamed to Goto that there was a lot more going on than what he was told. During his phone call with the General, the sound of sirens and men rushing about screaming orders in the background told him that they were also rushing to mobilize. Goto understood his orders, but couldn't shake the thought that either higher up was hiding something from him, or that they did not fully understand what was going on themselves.

* * *

While Goto was receiving his orders, his XO, Lt Col. Shinobu Nagumo, was making sure preparations was moving along as smoothly and quickly as possible by organizing lines at the armory and motor pool so that the troops can be assigned gear and vehicles.

The nervous troops looked to her to try to make sense of what was going on. But, in her dash to get things moving she would only give them a scowl or yell at them to keep on moving. Equipping over 1,000 soldiers is a real pain, and the fact that they are having to accomplish the task in under an hour is giving Nagumo a headache.

Thankfully, everything was ready to go for the upcoming training exercise, which meant that the equipment is more accessible than normal. Which could shave off twenty or thirty minutes to mobilize the troops. It would still take about an hour even with the ready equipment.

Every time Nagumo glanced toward Goto she couldn't shake the feeling that he seemed to know something that she didn't, the way he was calm and almost carefree with the chaos swirling around him with men and women scrambling. His attitude made her uneasy because she knew it was a ruse to his true nature.

He always had a sixth sense about him where he would figure things out long before anyone else even has a clue to what is happening. His situational awareness has made him a legend amongst his peers in the JSDF.

"Shinobu-san make sure the officers are gathered in front of the HQ building while I brief the recon team." Goto said to Nagumo before he strolled off to the regiment's recon team.

"Yokai!" She acknowledged and saluted him as he walked off.

Nagumo hated his almost lethargic ways, especially when he addresses her by her first name. She believed it lowered the discipline of the troops. As he walked away she noticed his footwear was out of regulation.

He is wearing his wooden sandals again…

She will have to scold him later for that.

"Come on! You guys need to hurry this up! Weapons, ammo, vest, Kevlar, and packs! Get the LAV's out of the motor pool and formed up with their assigned platoons!" She yelled at the gathering troops who, with the help of veteran NCO's, took off with their assignments. Waiting in line to gather their gear, their platoon's vehicles, or waiting in formation for everyone else to get ready.

* * *

Colonel Goto strolled to Lt. Itami, whose team of twelve soldiers with three LAV's are formed up behind him, being the first unit ready to go.

"Itami, you have an important mission. I need Recon Team Three to be my eyes and ears before we arrive in Tokonosu. You will go immediately to the city and get eyes on the situation, I want to know what is going on before we are fully committed."

Itami looked at the Colonel's stoic face and gazed beyond his usual expression. His expression hinted that the officer seemed to be slightly worried and for the first time felt concerned for the sharp officer.

"Colonel, what aren't you telling me?"

Goto looked at the recon team leader's eyes surprised yet proud that he has such a smart and capable subordinate. He threw his arm over Itami's shoulders and moved him away from his troops. He looked over his shoulder before speaking.

"Lieutenant, I don't think this is a riot as Division says, everything is not adding up, why mobilize an entire division of over nine thousand soldiers for something a regiment of one thousand can handle?"

"It seems no one knows exactly what is going on. That is why I need your men as my eyes and ears before we arrive. We need to know what is going on ourselves so that we can plan accordingly. Our lives are in your hands Itami."

Itami nodded and told his number two man, Sergeant Major Kuwahara, to update their vehicles GPS on the north east police station.

"Is that all, sir?" Itami looked into the Colonels stern face with a renewed determination, the entire regiment was going to depend on them.

"Yes, good luck Lieutenant." He nodded and made his way toward his headquarters building where his assembled company and platoon commanders waited for their briefing. As he strolled along to the officers he can hear Itami's vehicles burning rubber behind him as they sped off into the unknown.

* * *

Stopping at the front steps of his HQ where his headquarters company had placed everything he needed for his briefing, Goto took maps of the city and surrounding areas that he prepared and passed them out. Thankfully, being the Self Defense Force mean that they already have maps of their operational area already made for them.

"Our orders are to help local police with an out of control riot situation in downtown Tokonosu. Since we are the closest unit to the city, we will be the first to respond. With that in mind I have sent the recon team ahead to link up with the local PD HQ and to establish eyes on the situation before we arrive."

"We will be the first element of the Division to move into the city with the rest of it coming in after us. So for now your orders will be to mobilize within the hour and make sure your men are ready to move."

He looked into the eyes of all of the gathered men as he spoke. Seasoned company commanders with determined faces mixed with young Lieutenants wanting to prove themselves in what will be their first deployment.

"Order of march will be Alpha Company leading with Bravo, HHC, heavy mortars and Charlie behind." He paused to give the commanders time to write down their notes.

The Captains looked up to the old colonel and smiled and nodded at their orders with a sort of pride about it. They have been deployed to disaster before, the worst being the 2010 tsunami which was the worst they have seen in terms of damage and casualties. They are ready to lead their men to help their nation once more.

"Company commanders deploy your platoons how you see fit. Alpha, you are to lead us to the police station where we will receive our orders and deploy accordingly." Goto paused to flip through his notebook. "Callsigns will be **havoc** for regimental command, as for company level it will be whatever phonetic word is attached to that unit. Alpha for alpha company and so on."

He paused, asking himself if he should tell them the truth.

Goto sighed before speaking.

"just be ready and flexible for anything that may come up. Any questions?"

Goto stood amongst the group. Waiting for any of them to speak up. The only response he got were the looks from the young lieutenants and captains looking to him for the word to go.

"Good, remember men, we're the Self Defense Force use wise judgment and discipline. Let's get to it." He smiled as the leaders split to organize their troops on the parade field.

* * *

Lt. Shinohara trudged toward his half assembled formation which is trying to shape up into some form of order as more men rushed in to fill in gaps left by their absence.

"Come on, let's go! Is someone gone to get the LAV's?" He asked Sergeant Major Sakaki who was busy placing the arrivals into the formation.

Sakaki turned his head to reply. "I got Sergeant Meada with four others to grab our vehicles."

"Good." Shinohara nodded. "Good." He stood there for a few seconds thinking of what he can do. The chaotic scene has died down to a calm rush.

Shinohara checked his notepad for radio channels and adjusted his own radio to his platoon's channel. Once that was done he checked with his radioman to make sure he was on the company's channel. Radio checks and any other adjustments with gear followed as more members of the platoon trickled in.

As Shinohara helped a trooper tighten their pack he heard the sound of running engines behind him. His platoon's vehicles have arrived, two Type 73 light trucks, un armored and unarmed, they can carry six men plus equipment. In front and to the rear of the Type 73's is the mainstay motorized vehicle of the JGSDF, the Komatsu LAV. The LAV is the comparable to the American Humvee as it can hold four people plus a gunner and is armored and maneuverable. These LAVs sported M240 or M2 machine guns.

Shinohara did the math in his head to make sure it would be enough to fit the thirty-four men and women in his platoon. Even the two who were sick and not present in the mornings formation had arrived. They wouldn't miss a deployment for the world.

"Sergeant Major." Shinohara grabbed his attention to give the order of march.

Sakaki acknowledged and continued to look over each individual to be sure everyone is prepared. As the next soldier came by and took her spot in formation Sakaki stopped when he noticed who it was. Private Iwasawa.

* * *

Iwasawa looked straight ahead while standing at attention, now fearing for her life as she saw Sakaki look at her from the corner of her eye.

"Let's see what we have here." He said in a cold voice as he stepped in front of Iwasawa.

He pulled her straps on her armor and pack to see if they were tight and moved on to her rifle turning and rotating it at every angle to look it over.

"Everything is good Private, just one thing." Iwasawa started to break a cold sweat at his last comment.

Sakaki leaned closer to her so only she can hear him.

"I know you didn't have time to fix your hair, just keep it under your helmet and out of sight. Understood?" He said understandingly. Sakaki is as fair as he is strict.

"Yokai." She said, breathing a sigh of relief at not having to get chewed out.

* * *

After about twenty more minutes of waiting, everyone was now relaxing and chatting in or near their vehicles with their respective units in full battle rattle.

Everyone waited for Colonel Goto to step in front of them to give the word to move out. In the meantime, everyone did the one thing that soldiers do with a good portion of their time, killing boredom.

"Yo, Iwasawa, you think el-tee will let me on the fifty for once?" The shortest man in the platoon, Private Yusaku Godai asked.

"No, it's a riot situation. We have no need for our weapons anyways other than to look intimidating while the police crackdown on it." She gave her laid back response while sitting in her rear passenger side seat strumming on her acoustic guitar.

"Yeah." Corporal Shiba chimed in with a grin. "You do have to be able to look over the roof to see what your shooting at anyways. You need a phone book to stand on?"

"Hey, I can look over the car! And besides, why do we have all of our ammo on us then?" Godai shot back.

Iwasawa looked by her at the ammo cans containing belts for the roof mounted M2 and remembered that everyone has their full combat load of ammo in their vests.

"I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe they don't want to unload everything only to load it again once we get back, they did want us to gear up in a hurry."

Private Godai nodded looking satisfied with her answer and moved on to a different topic with Corporal Shiba.

Iwasawa did not mind the others in her platoon as she did not have to show a "fake" side of herself as she did when she was younger. They were all individuals in their own way, as strange as some of them are. On the plus side they were all friendly so it didn't take much for her to get comfortable with them once she joined up. Her skills with the guitar also didn't hurt, as she quickly did performances for the regiment once Goto got word of her.

Everyone on base got to know Iwasawa in no time, which has got her plenty of respect from the other troopers.

As they talked, slept, snacked, read, or rechecked weapons. Everyone combated boredom in their own way while combating their own fears. Some of them have never been deployed before, while others helped those less experienced and calmed their nerves. It's no big deal, they would be back home in a few hours and this whole riot would be only a minor inconvenience to their weekend plans.

This will be four or five hours' tops, at least that is that they told each other in hopes of still being able to go on their three days of leave.

Little did they know that in a few hours the only thoughts they will have will be of survival.

* * *

**Location: Tokonosu City**

**Time: Early Morning**

* * *

With the way clear, we had only a few steps to get out of the intersection that was occupied by the police which is now full of infected.

"Shit!" I heard Marcus shout behind me just as we cleared the opening he and Ben made for us to make our escape.

I turned to see an infected man in a suit grab his pack which stopped him in his tracks as he tried to shake off whoever was behind him.

I raised my carbine and fired two shots to the infected man's head, blowing the back of his skull off.

"Peel! Peel! Come on Mark!" I yelled as I fired at the other infected looking to grab Marcus before he can make it clear of them.

"Ya, ya, just taking in the local culture kid." He replied sarcastically as he ran toward me to set up and cover my retreat.

As Marcus passed by me he took his turn trading shots with the police to keep them down.

"Good to go kid, get over here!" Marcus shouted from behind me as I turned to get to him and Ben who picked up their rate of fire to cover me.

"Reloading!" I took the chance to swap magazines as I ran to them, taking the empty one and placing it in my dump pouch while slapping in a fresh one.

While Ben had set up to my left on the corner of a building to put something between him and the police, Marcus was behind a car to Bens rear. While Ben kept the police down, Marcus dropped any infected behind me.

As I passed them I tapped Ben on the shoulder while shouting, "last man!" This is a part of peeling. With Ben being preoccupied with shooting I would tell him that I am passing. Now being the last man in line, Ben will start to move toward Marcus and I who are set and ready to cover him from the infected since we are clear from the police in front of the park.

* * *

Now out of the park we have stumbled upon a crowd of people watching to see what was happening. People tend to want to know what has happened when there is an emergency. It gives excitement to a normal day to anyone passing by. A house burned down? That's horrible! Let's see what's happening, even better let's record it. There have even been bystanders who record people dying instead of attempting to help.

Seeing a bunch of civilians staring me down and so close to imminent death was something that did not sit well with me.

I did what any sensible man running from monsters would do. I stopped in front of them while they ogled at me and flipped my fire selector to 'auto' and started firing bursts into the air while screaming like a mad man.

Okay it may not exactly be sensible, but it got the job done and the crowd dispersed all "asses and elbows." I just did what I had to do to create an opening for us and to get them away from the danger.

* * *

"Moving!" Ben shouted while shooting. This is more of a question than an announcement since he will have to wait on our word to move to be sure that he is covered.

"Move!" I announced as I set myself behind a building corner and started shooting the steady wave of infected heading towards us.

As Ben turned to move to our rear he stopped and for the first time since I've met him, I saw fear in his eyes.

"Contact rear!" He shouted and fired a few shots as we covered our front.

Now we were surrounded. Luckily for us, when I checked over my shoulder to see what Ben was talking about, they were still quite some ways down the road from us which gave us room to move.

"Aw shit, where the hell are they coming from?" Marcus asked not expecting an answer.

"I think from the zombie convention in town." I sarcastically replied without missing a beat as I shot one zombie in the throat which severed its spine, dropping it.

"Through this alley guys!" Ben cut me off from behind us as he reloaded his carbine.

Marcus moved through first with me tagging behind and Ben being tail end Charlie since he was taking out the infected moving from our rear.

Now in the alleyway we moved through at a walking pace with our carbines up and scanning the surrounding area after we reloaded again to be sure we have full mags in.

"Hold up!" Marcus said as he held up his hand in a clenched fist.

I moved behind a dumpster with Marcus as Ben hopped behind a half opened gate. The reason for the stop was clear as I heard the police car sirens before I saw them pass by ahead of us.

We waited for what seemed to be an eternity. With the infected behind us about to flood into the alley any second I didn't want to wait around for them to make me their breakfast. Thankfully the cops sped by without spotting us and we continued on our way with only a few seconds to spare as the infected had just turned the corner behind us as we started to move once more.

"Contact rear!" I reported as Marcus turned around the corner ahead of us.

"Ya, no shit!" Marcus yelled as he fired toward the massing group to get us a running start. "Don't shoot, just run!"

* * *

At this point I had no choice but to follow his lead. Our current concerns are to get as far away from the zombies as we can. Shooting will only be a waste of ammo and will only buy us a few seconds at most. The only thing to do was to stay mobile and get some distance between us and the infected so we can have some breathing room to think through our next move.

We ran across and zigzagged through the narrow streets to get some distance from the hell we had crashed into and to throw off anyone attempting to follow us. Anyone who got close enough would keep a respectable distance from us. Either way we are out of place and scaring them since I'm sure that gun toting, sunglasses wearing, beard sporting (except me) Americans are not exactly a normal everyday appearance to them.

Well either due to someone calling the cops or our bad luck that just seems to get only worse, as we ran along a sidewalk three police cars dart out of the intersection in front of us and make a beeline to where we are, speeding up with sirens blaring all the while. Yup, they see us.

"Shit, cops!" I unnecessarily yelled to Marcus and Ben who had already seen them with me and started looking around for a way out. Since they were so close anyways we could not move to our closest escape, which is the street we turned to get on this one. The three of us turned around and started running for our only escape. The area we are in consisted of stores and shops packed tightly together so there was no convenient alleyway close by and there was no guarantee that if we entered a building that here was another way out. Damn narrow streets and tightly packed buildings!

* * *

It was a futile gesture in the first place. As soon as the first car cut us off it screeched to a stop and out steps a nicely dressed police officer in his service uniform with a seemingly self-important attitude, along with a patrol cop evident from his hat and bulletproof vest over his blue uniform. Four other cops come out of the two cars behind them, and they all come with their service revolvers un holstered and aimed at us.

Gotta love Japanese hospitality.

"Yameru! Anata no buki o droppu!" The stern looking guy started yelling what I assumed to be commands at us while standing in front of his car with his hands on his hips with not a care in the world if we would gun him down. While he talked the five other cops took positions to make sure their cars are between them and us.

I was getting fed up with everything that has happened this morning and at this moment I was too exhausted to care. So I let my carbine hang by its sling in front of me as I folded my arms over my chest while I tried to catch my breath. There is no way in hell I would drop my weapon here after what we have seen.

The officer standing in front of us had a god complex, he knows that he can just give the word and the other officers will kill us. He is currently the rulers of our lives and he knew it so he is standing in front of his car right in front of us basking in his new found power.

* * *

Funny thing is though, between the three of us, we don't know Japanese. The few words I know is what I picked up from watching anime, which is not much.

So while civilians are flowing by us with only curious glances while they flee the larger danger far behind I am being yelled at by some damned cocky foreign police captain while his officers have their guns aimed at us.

"Chotto! Kitte imasu ka? Watashi wa ima, anata no buki o droppu suru to nobemashita!" He barked at us again as we stared blankly at him not understanding a single word he said.

Between fighting for our lives, running from the infected and getting shot at by the police, this had to be the most comical thing to happen this morning. Here we are running from the infected and we get caught by the police only for them to yell at us in his native language that we don't even understand!

"Dude." I said to him while breaking a smile. "I have no f_cking clue to what you're saying! Ha ha ha ha ha!" I abruptly burst into laughter at the absurdity of captain asshole yelling at us thinking we would know what he is saying.

After my outburst Ben and Marcus looked at me as if my mind had snapped. The officer now grits his teeth and started to get upset at me cracking up instead of following his orders.

"Anata no buki o droppu suru to, anata no te o agemasu! Saigo no chansu!"

This only caused me to laugh even harder, now I was on all fours trying to catch my breath at this point with Ben and Marcus joining me now seeing how comedic this is. I swear I could see the veins popping off the man's head as we just made him more irritated.

* * *

We could have been there for the next few minutes laughing it up at the arrogant officer but, reality had to hit back once more as we heard someone scream from behind us which cut our laughter short as we turned to see a woman be eaten by a group of Infected people we were running from earlier.

This caused the cops who were behind "Officer Prick" to look behind us and see that we are not the real threat. The scene of seeing a woman be devoured must have got their minds off of us and realize that we are not a threat to them as they ignored us and their arrogant captain to combat the new and increasingly dangerous threat moving toward us. They rushed past us and made an impromptu firing line.

This took the fight out of the captain who looked at us and the infected with wide eyes trying to figure out what to do. He could continue trying to take three heavily armed Americans into custody by himself while zombies are actively killing citizens behind, or join his men at saving the civilians still trying to get away from the deaths clutches. He sighed heavily and drew his own sidearm as he passed us which caused my heart to skip a beat and my eyes to show fear. He is going to execute us in the street!

I couldn't move and only stared at him as his grim face looked dead ahead. Only thing I could do now is to face my fate with dignity so I only stood there waiting while each second seemed to last an eternity. Each step the approaching officer took seemed to go on at an excruciatingly slow pace.

He stopped by me and put his hand on my shoulder and turned his head slightly to look into my eyes. He muttered one word before he stepped off to join his five officers who were either directing people behind them or shooting at the sea of zombies.

"Run."

He just gave us a free pass to get out of dodge as they deal with the much larger threat. Well these guys are brave I will give them that, not surprising considering that they are police officers and first responders. Here to protect and serve.

* * *

Marcus and Ben took a sigh of relief that we were not going to be shot like a rabid dog and started moving away. I would have joined them if it weren't for the fact that I greatly admire and respect police officers due many in my family being in that career field and having many friends who are cops. There have been times where as a firefighter I was very thankful for the officers presence on scene like a guardian angel, they are watching over us first responders and victims as I do my job to help the victims.

When I see an officer in uniform I see the same standards and values instilled into my family to selflessly devote yourself to total strangers because it is who you are. I couldn't live with myself if I left them with their five shot revolvers to handle the overwhelming odds stacked against them. uI could at least help them out to accomplish their task and leave after that, two or three minutes' tops.

"Matt, what are you doing?" Ben asked curiously as I started to walk toward the line of officers.

I looked back with a deadpan face. Looking at the horde of infected throwing themselves towards us I want to turn and run like the officer said. I am scared. But I have been scared many times before when faced with life threatening scenarios, so why does it feel different this time?

"F_ck it!" I said to myself. "Ben, Marcus y'all can go without me, I'm gonna help these guys for as long as I can."

Bens jaw dropped as he looked at me as if I had punched him in the gut. I am not dragging anyone else down with me on a personal choice.

"Go! I'll see y'all at the 'Hilton'." I said to him.

Ben nodded and went off around the corner of the next intersection with Marcus as I turned around to help the overwhelmed police.

* * *

I stepped between two of the officers and smiled reassuringly hoping they won't change their minds and take me into custody.

"Aim for their heads!" I announced to them between shots. Seeing the irony in hoping they could understand me.

At first a couple of the younger cops looked at me as if I was the grim reaper until the Captain brought their attention back to the real oncoming monsters.

It was the easiest one sided firefight I have ever been in. It was more like a day at the gun range. All I had to do was to rest my red dot on my X3 optic on their head and squeeze the trigger. Made easier by the fact that they were moving slowly straight at us and are a few hundred yards away.

Only problem was that there is so many of them, I would drop one and five would be right behind it to take its place.

As I took my now empty magazine out of the magwell and slapped a new one in I heard the report of another carbine by me and turned to see Ben and Marcus who had also taken a spot in the firing line.

"We are not leaving you Matt." Ben said as he looked through his optics and fired a few shots. "But I swear to god if you do any more stunts like this I will drag your ass with us!"

I smiled to myself and kept up my rate of fire as some of the police now took the role of grabbing some of the older or injured people away from the infected and passed them on to other civilians who offered to help. Glad to see some people have some concern for others in a crisis.

I even saw an officer help someone who was limping to some paramedics who had pulled their ambulance behind us.

* * *

After using another magazine and throwing it into my dump pouch I noticed that the stream of people was now gone as the infected has closed the distance and have now passed the street we came from, now cutting off escape for anyone else moving our way.

Marcus shoved past me and moved forward toward the infected which caused me to hold my fire for a moment so I can see what he is doing.

"Keep it up guys! Keep up your rate of fire." He said as he hugged the wall to our left and walked forward while firing at the infected.

"Mark, what the hell?" I shouted to him confused at his actions. Thankfully he stayed out of our line of fire by staying to our left so we can continue firing.

I was just as confused as the other officers who had stopped firing for a split moment, but we followed his orders and kept shooting. I trust the guy enough to know that he has good reason to do what he is doing but this just pales in comparison to me wanting to help the police, this was asking to get killed.

"What the hell are you doing Mark?" I yelled at him while taking down three of the infected moving toward us.

Marcus never gave an answer and instead focused on what he was doing. As he got closer to the infected he picked up his rate of fire, since he has closed the distance now he can hit them more accurately while doing so.

Once his carbine ran dry he grabbed his pistol from its thigh holster and started dropping any of the infected to his front.

As I rested the red dot of my optics on another zombie businessman, I saw the reason why he was going out there.

* * *

Right in front of the infected that crowded the street desperately squeezing through each other to get to us is a little kid that could not be any older than five has propped himself against the wall of a small office building. He must have gotten overloaded with fear and went into the fetal position covering his ears with his hands while crying.

Marcus must have seen him and thought of his own kids he has back home, Tyler and Ivy aged six and three respectively.

I did what Marcus ordered and kept my carbine barking at the infected near the kid until he had moved into my line of fire so I adjusted to the right to keep his flank clear as he talked to the kid and scooped him up with both arms just in time as a couple of infected swiped their arms where the pair were just a second ago.

"Come on Mark, come on! Hurry it up!" I shouted while shooting a woman who had half of her face and neck eaten off and was reaching out to Marcus. "That's twice I saved your ass now!"

He moved as fast as a man can having to carry a small child along with all of his gear, but he got away from the infected and to our line without a problem since the zombies move at a walking pace.

"Dude." Ben started scolding the older man. "If your gonna do something like that again, at least tell us."

"Ya…. Sorry. Had to move. Quickly." Marcus said between breaths as he passed off the kid to one of the cops who placed him in his patrol car.

I lowered my weapon and looked at the police captain who had yelled at us earlier. I did my part and accomplished what I wanted to do. There was no more civilians to our front and with the infected now within twenty feet of our line it was time to go.

He gave me a slight nod and pointed behind him as he met my eyes with a solemn look across his face. I replied in kind and gave him a thumbs up.

* * *

"Mark, Ben, time to go." I said as I turned to run as the captain ordered his men into their cars.

"Roger that!" Ben shouted behind me.

"Bounding!" Mark shouted as he started our retreat while Ben and I cover him, our carbines throwing bullets to the infected who would drop from our barrage. Only problem was that two of us shooting is not enough to slow them down much less stop them, yet we continued until everyone in the immediate area is far enough to escape themselves.

"Set!" Mark shouted behind us as he started shooting.

"Moving!" Ben said instinctively as he pointed his carbine up and started to a spot behind Marcus.

"Hurry it up!" I shouted as the infected were now only ten feet from me and seemed to move a little faster as they drew near.

As soon as Ben said he was set I had started running.

I turned around and started running as fast as I can. I went past Marcus who looked as cool as ever and Ben who seemed to be switching from one target to another at record speed.

I changed mags and slapped the charging handle just as I was about to turn around.

I started to take a knee and raise my carbine but something out of the corner of my eye took me off guard.

I look up to my right to see an infected woman wearing a sundress not less than a foot away. I swiftly turn my upper body toward her to squeeze a shot off before she is on me but it's too late. My carbine hits her outstretched arm and she practically jumps on top of me knocking both of us on the ground.

As we fall I use my left arm to keep her from getting too close as I let go of my carbine to keep both hands on her.

The impact of falling on my back is broken by my pack, which is the only good bit of news. Because now feeling her prey, sundress lady is chomping away at me. And following behind her is more of her sick friends wanting to sink their teeth into us.

"Contact rear!" I shout as I unsheathed my knife on my vest and stick it into sundress lady's head causing her to go limp.

As a final insult to injury, her head wound poured blood onto my torso covering my vest and staining the shirt underneath.

I throw her off and raise my carbine to start shooting at her friends before they cut off our escape.

"Screw it guys! Run!" I shout as I drill four of the infected before feeling a hand on my shoulder. It didn't worry me as it was a light touch compared to the grabby feely hands of the zombies.

I turned my head to see Ben running past me.

I focus myself to my front to hit two more infected in the head before departing.

The three of us made our way away from the infected uphill. With all of this running I am starting to feel my vest and pack dig into my shoulders as my legs start to feel fatigue. Memories of RASP come to mind with all of this running in full battle rattle, except that this ain't the backwoods of Georgia, and we are running away instead of toward the enemy.

"God, when are these things gonna stop?" Marcus asked not wanting an answer.

"What?" I jokingly reply. "You getting tired old man?"

"Shut up kid, try to keep up." He replied in a competitive tone.

For the next few minutes we huffed and puffed our way uphill and stopped once we got to the top. Most of the infected had stopped giving chase and the few that have kept following us are still a ways downhill and are far from an immediate threat to us.

The view from the top was incredible. Down below I can spot the park where we landed in. Surrounding it is residential areas with shopping districts mixed in and beyond are the high rise office buildings of downtown with the ocean beyond that. In the opposite direction is more residential areas mixed in with small areas of high rise buildings and mountains far beyond. Now fires have broken out in some areas dotted around, visible to us by columns of smoke drifting up into the air and out toward the sea.

* * *

"So. What now?" I asked between breaths.

"Humph." Marcus grunted while he shrugged his shoulders while catching his breath.

Ben points behind us and motions for some of the Japanese citizens near us to keep moving.

As if to answer my question the sound of automatic gunfire echoed through the streets, reverberating around the buildings. Whoever it was, they must be in a bad spot because they are shooting three to five round bursts one right after the other. We perk up trying to determine the source.

"That's a sixty." Ben said what we were all thinking. That could only mean one thing.

"Bobby!" I say as I sprint down a street to the source of the M-60 chattering away.

"Matt." Marcus stopped me with his hand on my shoulder.

"We don't know if that is him. We can't go around rescuing everyone we see. We split to meet at the 'Hilton' and I intend to not get caught by the cops again because we got careless and decide to group up. We just got a lucky break back there."

I looked at him as if he has gone crazy.

"Mark, that is a lone gun firing which means that is one man, and I am sure Japanese police don't have sixties. They are firing fast and burning through ammo like crazy. It is definitely Bob and he needs help." I stand my ground as he stares me down trying to make me back down.

"Guys..." Ben chimes in but we decide to ignore him for the moment.

"Matt, we don't even know for sure if it is him. And if it is as bad as it sounds we may be too late before we get to him." Marcus said in his characteristically calm voice.

"We can at least look! If it is him we grab him, if not, then who cares! I don't know about you but if it were me I would at least trust you guys to get me out of some shit! We don't leave anyone!"

I am sure it is him. There is no way it can be anyone else and he needs someone to grab him out of the trouble he is in. I understand everything Mark is saying but I don't want to do nothing and say it's hopeless. Since day one in the military we had been taught that we leave no one behind. His completely calm demeanor and the fact that I know that he is right just pisses me off more.

"Guys…"

"Matt you need to stop with your save-the-world attitude you're having. First those cops back there, now some person shooting who may or may not be Bob?"

"Oh ya?" My face now red with anger. "Like how you don't have one saving that kid earlier?"

Marcus takes off his sunglasses and points at me with them to show how serious he is while showing no hint of anger.

"I am trying to make sure we get to the RP **alive** Matt. We have to think for ourselves here or we will die trying to save a man who doesn't need saving. It's Bobby for crying out loud, he can take care of himself."

"Guys!" Ben shouts to get our attention.

We both shout back at the same time.

"What!?"

Ben points downhill back the way we came with an emotionless expression.

"Check this out." He says as if he was about to watch a friend do some juvenile prank. Like as if me and Mark had not been screaming at each other for the past minutes.

We turned our heads to the indicated location and didn't notice anything unusual or different until Ben spoke.

"The zombies. They move toward sound. They can't see." As if to confirm what he just stated we notice that the Infected had changed paths and have moved toward the sound of the gunfire with some running into cars, buildings and each other like a blind people convention.

I face palm myself for being so stupid. After all this time of growing up in America with its zombie movies I had failed to realize the most important piece of information to our survival.

To be honest I never gave it a thought as I was too intent on surviving for the past hour to give it any thought, not that it would have changed anything that had happened up until this point.

"Well at least as we stay quiet we know we can avoid them." Marcus says noticing me and trying to stay positive.

* * *

"Yup, glad to see you guys getting along." A familiar voice said from behind us with heavy sarcasm.

We turned around to see our team leader and Laidlaw's second in command, Chris Adkins, standing with his arms crossed and a grin on his face. His tan FDNY ball cap facing forward and dark sunglasses mixing well with his salt-and-pepper hair and beard.

Chris stared down Marcus and I as we took it, wondering what he was thinking.

"Heard your gunfire, so I figured you guys needed help." He said ironically as I glanced at Marcus who just stood still while listening to Chris.

"Glad to see you guys helping PD out. That was some good work." He said sounding sincere. Now I wonder how much he saw of us helping those people. He probably came around to see the end of it.

"As much as you are right Mark, we have to at least see if it is him and help him if he needs it. We don't leave no one behind brother."

"Chris," I start to ask. "Why did you come to us instead of continuing to the 'Hilton'?"

He looked at me with a slight grin before answering.

"After we split at the park I figured that strength in numbers would be best right now. Sure we can split and all come back together in Tokyo, but let's be honest here. How long would it take for all of us to get there? Especially Jim."

We all chuckled at the thought of the former firefighter attempting to E&amp;E halfway through Japan. Poor old Jim, probably got caught by the cops when he broke his hip and couldn't move any more.

"I also figured that this is something we need to work through together. These zombies are spreading quick so I figured that we have a better chance together. Strength in numbers and all."

"So." Chris looked toward our motley group that is his team minus Bobby and Doug. "Let's go catch Bobby and continue to the 'Hilton'. Mark take point, Ben face rear."

We nodded and Marcus moved toward the sound of gunfire. I know he doesn't like it, but he respects Chris enough to do what he is told without showing his discomfort.

"Hey Matt." I turned around at the sound of Chris' voice as Ben moved on ahead. "Don't be too hard on Mark."

I nodded at his remark and took note. There's a reason behind what he was doing I'm sure, but what reason would there be to just leave your friends like that when they need help?

We have been taught and have had engrained in our minds that we leave no one behind. To us it is not just a saying, but a fact of life. I will go back to get a friend in a heartbeat as if it were me needing to be rescued.

I won't hold it against Mark though, I am sure he has his reasons. All that matters is getting to Bobby in time.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

As always, I am glad to get another chapter released!

I apologize for the wait, but things happen. I am working on the next chapter already so that may be done by next month.

Like I said in the last chapter I would like y'all to tell me if you like the inclusion of the cuts to the JSDF to see the military response to the disaster. This story is a testament to them as much as it is to Laidlaw.

Also, comment below or PM me so I can know how to improve my writing!

I'll see y'all next chapter!


End file.
